


Inked

by kayqin, paxton1976



Series: Inked [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Arguing, Attraction, Blowjobs, Body Modification, Celebrations, Christmas, Commitment, Companionable Snark, Competition, Confessions, Crush at First Sight, Dating, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Disappointment, Doubt, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Getting to Know Each Other, Hanging Out, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mutual Lust, New Year's Eve, Parenting a Sibling, Rimming, Sarcasm, Supportive Otabek, Surprises, Switching, Tattoos, Travel, True Love, Unrealistic Expectations, past girlfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayqin/pseuds/kayqin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Yuri has decided to take the plunge and get a tattoo for his eighteenth birthday, but doesn't realize his heart will follow."Was that the beautiful piece of eye candy from a couple weeks ago?” Ash asked as she walked out of her workspace with a client.“Yuri?  Yeah, that was him,” Otabek affirmed, “He’s actually a really cool guy.”“Think I could get his phone number?”“Oh shit!” he shouted, darting around the counter and running out of the shop.He caught Yuri right before he pulled out of his parking spot. Putting the car in park, he rolled the window down and waited for Otabek to reach the vehicle.“Would it be possible to get your number?” Otabek asked, “Number one, I need to put it in my client record and number two, if something changes tomorrow I would want to let you know.”“Sure,” Yuri replied, grinning from ear to ear as he took Otabek’s phone and entered his number into the contacts, “I don’t do phone calls, but text me anytime.  Doesn’t have to be just to let me know about tomorrow.”





	1. Inked

**Author's Note:**

> This is kayqin's and my submission for Yuri on Ice Shelter: Otayuri Reverse Bang. I've had so much fun collaborating with kayqin and am amazed at her talent. Most of the people that have read my previous fics know I'm a sucker for tattoos and body piercings, so of course her work jumped out at me! So, thank you so much for a wonderful piece of art to choose from, kay!
> 
> Thanks to [minatomano](http://archiveofourown.org/users/minatomano/) for beta'ing this fic. 
> 
> There are a few notes to mention:  
> 1) I (Pax) conferred with my tattoo artist to make sure I described the small details accurately since I'm usually jaw-jacking with the piercer while he's setting up. Thanks, Isaac!  
> 2) The 80s movie referenced is _Ghostbusters_.  
>  3) The line "You're learning, grasshopper" is from an American martial arts show from the 70s called _Kung Fu_.  
>  4) Otabek's co-worker, Ash, is based upon one of the tat artists that works at the shop I (Pax) frequent. She's nuts but so freaking hilarious. When I go in for a tat, Isaac, Ashley and I usually get into trouble. Good times.  
> 5) Fujiin, Raiijin and Amaterasu are gods/goddesses in Shinto Buddhist legend. Art depicting them is typically amazing and we thought they would depict Otabek perfectly.
> 
> Again, thanks for checking out our collaboration and hope you enjoy it! Be sure to check out the other pairings in the collection and show your support to those involved!
> 
> Want to be notified when 'Inked' updates? Subscribe!
> 
> ~Pax & Kay

You can follow Pax on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com).  Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

Show Kayqin your support by following her on [tumblr](http://kayqin.tumblr.com)! Wonderful YOI art all the time!  She did a thing ;)

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

The electronic chimes filled the shop as he walked through the door.  He looked around the main room, unsure about the worn furniture and artwork hanging on the walls.  A large flat-screen TV sifted through various pictures of tattoos the artists had done on their clientele.  He was impressed by many of the designs, but some cracked him up.  He couldn’t believe someone actually wanted the marshmallow villain from a popular eighties’ movie on their arm.

“To each their own,” he muttered.

Walking over to a battered table in front of the couch, he lifted a magazine from the scratched surface and rifled through it.  There was an article about different styles of vertical labret jewelry that had become popular along with another about the proper way to increase gauges in ears.  He skimmed the article, deciding it was too painful of a process to go through when a deep voice startled him.

“May I help you?”

He turned around and saw a man walk behind the counter, taking a deep gulp of soda from the can he was holding.  He was on the shorter side, but his physique was muscular.  His dark brown hair was in an undercut, the locks on top tousled.  His light blue jeans were worn and molded his body perfectly, the black tank top clung to him like a second skin, arms covered in inked designs that surely told a story. 

_Damn.  This guy is…wow._

“Sir?”

“Sorry,” Yuri said, apologizing, “I’m looking for Otabek Altin.”

“That would be me,” he said, “How can I help you?”

“A friend of mine told me you're the best tattoo artist in town,” Yuri explained, “I have a picture in mind that I’d like to get done.”

“Do you have it with you?” he asked.

Yuri nodded and dug the folded paper from his back pocket before handing it to him.  Otabek scrutinized the design carefully, lifting a hand to trace lines with a forefinger before looking at Yuri and narrowing his eyes.

“How old are you?” he asked.

“Just turned eighteen last month,” Yuri said, digging his wallet from another pocket and showing Otabek his identification.

“Just making sure.  Where do you want it?”

“I’d like the head near my left shoulder and have the body run down my back.  Would it be possible to have the tail wrap around my right side a little?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, we could do this,” Otabek said, nodding his head, “Do you have any other tattoos?”

“No, this will be my first,” he admitted.

“This is a pretty ambitious piece for a first timer.  It’s going to take at least six sessions, four hours each.  I’m not going to lie, tattoos hurt.  I want you to think about that before you commit to anything,” Otabek explained.

“I’ve been thinking about it, and this is what I want to do,” Yuri stated, “How much?”

“You want it filled in?”

“What’s filled in?” he asked.

“Color,” Otabek replied, holding the paper up, “This is line art.  If you want it to look like a real tiger, it needs to be filled in.”

“You can do that?” Yuri asked, astonished.

“Yeah, I can do that,” he answered, giving Yuri a half-smile before chuckling.

_Oh yeah, you just surpassed wow._

“Cool,” Yuri said, “How much?”

“Eh…” Otabek said, tilting his head to look at the picture again, “$1800.  If you want to schedule an appointment, I need at least twenty percent down.”

“Deal.  When’s your next appointment?”

Otabek sat down in a chair in front of a laptop and clicked the mouse several times.  Pulling up his scheduling software, he scrolled through days until he found a free session he could fit him in. 

“Next Saturday at three.  That work?” Otabek asked, looking up at him.

“Let me check,” Yuri said, looking at the calendar app on his phone, “Yeah, that’s perfect.”

After going through instructions on what Yuri needed to be prepared for and what to bring with him, Otabek collected the down payment.  He handed the receipt to Yuri, bid him a good day and watched him leave.

“They don’t make them like that every day,” a husky female voice said behind him.

“Huh?”

“He’s a cutie.  Who’s he scheduled with?” the woman asked, “Say me, please say me.”

“He requested me, Ash,” Otabek deadpanned, not amused by his co-worker’s antics, “This isn’t your own personal dating service.”

“Gotta admit though,” she said, winking at him, “He’s a cutie.”

Otabek looked out the glass door, watching the teen walk to his car.  Yuri dug in his pocket for something and placed it between his teeth, pulling his long, blond hair into a ponytail and wrapping a tie around it three times before using the last loop to form a messy bun.  Looking up and catching Otabek’s gaze on him, he smiled and waved before climbing into his car.

_Yeah, he’s a cutie.  Shit._

 

* * *

 

The Saturday of his first session couldn’t arrive soon enough.  He had been excited about it since he made the appointment.  In hindsight, he dreaded telling everyone at the rink about his plans.  They thought he was too impulsive, telling him he’d regret it in the future.  Yakov said it was one of the most foolish things he’d ever heard and to seriously rethink his decision. 

Most of the criticism went in one ear and out the other.  He’d wanted this for a long time, now it was his turn.  He stopped briefly at a convenience store and grabbed the few items Otabek suggested, paying for them and returning to his car for the short drive to the tattoo shop.  His nerves were beginning to flutter in his stomach, leaving him wondering if he was making the right decision.  When he finally arrived and pulled into a spot in front of the building, he was slightly nauseous. 

The door chimed when Yuri opened it and stepped into the lobby.  The smell of ink permeated the small shop, the buzzing of a gun and muffled voices barely heard behind a closed door.  Walking to the couch, he paused in an open doorway when he saw a young woman lying on a reclining chair.  Yuri’s eyes drifted down the man marking dots on the edge of her brow, admiring his short yet muscular frame once again.

“How does it look?” Otabek asked, handing her a mirror.

“Ok, I guess,” she said, Yuri rolling his eyes at her flighty tone.

“Have to tell me yes or no,” Otabek stated, “I can’t change it once the needle goes through.”

“It’s good,” she answered.

Yuri watched as Otabek lifted a curved needle off the tray next to him and speak softly to the young woman.  When her body jerked and she whimpered in pain, Yuri rolled his eyes again and chuckled when Otabek reprimanded her.

“Not a good idea to be moving when I have a needle in your face,” he stated, concentrating on her brow.

“It hurts so much!” she yelled.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad,” Otabek scoffed.

“You don’t know how bad it hurts!” she whined.

“Do you see how many piercings I have?” he asked incredulously, “The worst part is over.  Let me put the jewelry in and you’ll be good to go after we go over aftercare.”

Otabek placed the barbell, fastened the bead and helped the young woman to her feet.  He turned around to grab an aftercare sheet and a packet of sea salt from the bin behind him, shifting to face the woman again only for her to sway and stumble against him.  Sighing and looking at the ceiling in annoyance when she steadied herself against him, Otabek held her upper arms and distanced himself as she regained her balance.

“Sorry,” she apologized, lifting her eyes while grinning at him, “I got a little dizzy.”

“Sure you did,” Otabek grumbled sarcastically before looking at the doorway, “Hey Yuri!  Almost ready.  Did you get everything you’d need?”

“Yep,” he answered, lifting the plastic bag he held in his hand.

“You want a piercing too?” Otabek asked, smirking when he rolled his eyes.

“Fuck no,” he growled, “I know when to admit I’m too much of a pansy.”

“Hey!” the young woman whined, pouting when she passed him, “That’s not very nice.”

“I’m not very nice,” Yuri replied.

He followed Otabek and his customer into the lobby, flopping on the couch when Otabek pointed out a few things on the sheet to the young woman.  Yuri tried to stifle his laughter when it became apparent she was flirting with Otabek: leaning over the counter to look at the paper in his hand, twirling her hair and batting her lashes, even licking her lips once.  Otabek continued to ignore her and finally told her he had to get to his appointment. 

“You ready?” he asked Yuri, leaving the young woman at the counter huffing until she stomped out of the shop.

“Yeah,” Yuri said, chuckling, “Looks like you have an admirer.”

“Happens a lot.”

“Aren’t you just the stud?” Yuri teased, feeling warmth flood through him when Otabek smirked at him.

“What can I say?  I’m a charmer,” Otabek joked, waving for him to follow, “Did you have a good lunch?”

“Yep, so I shouldn’t be passing out,” Yuri said, deciding to have a little fun, “I might have to whine and bat my lashes at you though.”

“After I get done laughing, I might have to kick your ass.”

“I’m ok with that,” Yuri admitted.

“One of those types, eh?” Otabek joked.

“I don’t think I’ve figured out what type I am,” he said, grinning at him.

“We’re about to see if you’re the tattoo type,” Otabek said.

“Oh, got you something,” Yuri said, digging through the bag and handing him a large bottle of water.

“Thanks,” he said, smiling at him, “That’s really kind of you.”

“I figured I’m not the only one sitting for hours and the chair looks a little more comfortable than your stool,” Yuri admitted.

“Thanks, man.”

Otabek closed the door leading to the lobby and walked over to the chair in the center of the room, lowering the back of it while pumping a pedal to lift it further from the floor.  When he had it at the height he needed, Otabek patted the chair and told Yuri to hop on. 

“Shirt off first,” he instructed, watching Yuri pause and lift the loose t-shirt over his head.

_Damn, Ash was right.  They don’t make them like him anymore._

Otabek’s first impression of Yuri being small and delicate was blown away when he took his shirt off, revealing toned muscles and sculpted contours.  It left him wondering what Yuri did to give him such a magnificent figure.  Trying to distract himself, he set about getting his station ready for the next four hours.

“Do I need to lie on my stomach?” Yuri asked.

“Unless you want your front tatted,” Otabek teased.

“You’re an ass, aren’t you?” Yuri grumbled, narrowing his eyes as he looked at him.

“You’re learning, grasshopper.”

When Yuri situated himself on the chair and rested his head on his bent arms beneath him, Otabek swallowed roughly and sprayed disinfectant on Yuri’s back.  Apologizing when Yuri flinched from the cold liquid, he gently dabbed with a cloth until a thin film of moisture remained before standing to look at Yuri’s back.  He had made the image into a larger stencil earlier in the week and was grateful the sizing was ideal.  Pressing the stencil onto Yuri’s back, Otabek slowly rubbed the outline until the lines began to transfer.

“I think you missed your calling,” Yuri said.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, “Why’s that?”

“You should have been a masseuse.”

“That’s my night job,” Otabek teased, “Pain during the day, pleasure at night.”

“Aren’t you just a wild one,” Yuri joked, interest in him growing with every word he spoke.

“You have no idea,” he replied, “Ready? If you need a break, tell me.  I don’t want you being a badass and then passing out on me.”

“Let’s do this.”

Otabek lifted his gun from the tray, set it in the pot of ink and turned it on before placing it against Yuri’s alabaster skin.  While he loved sharing his art with everyone, Otabek was a bit disappointed he would be marring the perfection of Yuri’s body.  Asking him once again, Otabek pressed the needled tip of the gun against Yuri’s skin and concentrated on tracing the outline. 

He worked in silence for a little while, only pausing to wipe away pools of extra ink with a paper towel.  He glanced up occasionally to check on Yuri, but besides flinching a few times, he appeared to be handling the session well.  He’d been tattooing long enough to read the body language of his clients, so he sat back when Yuri’s muscles began to twitch, glad he did so when Yuri shifted to face him moments later.

“I wanted to ask you,” Yuri began as he sank back onto the chair, “what are your tattoos about?  They look like they tell a story.”

“They do,” Otabek replied, pleased he had noticed, “I’m very interested in Shinto Buddhism and love the kami portrayed in the belief.”

“Kami?”

“Gods,” he explained, “There are major and minor kami.  My left arm is the tale of Fujiin and Raijin with Amaterasu at the top. Fujiin is the god of wind and Raijin is the god of thunder and lightning.  Amaterasu is called ‘The Great Goddess’.”

“Did it hurt having her put on your neck?” Yuri asked, “I bet it didn’t feel good when they had to get near your jaw.”

“Not too bad,” Otabek admitted, “but you have to remember I’m used to it.  I wouldn’t suggest it for you, though. How are you feeling, by the way?”

“It feels like a bee sting.  Why anyone says it’s painful is beyond me,” he said, narrowing his eyes when Otabek laughed, “What?”

“Just wait until the fill-in,” Otabek said, chuckling, “and if you ever decide to get your hands done, we’ll talk about pain in between your curses.”

“Whatever.”

“So, what do you do for a living?” Otabek asked, frowning when Yuri looked at the floor.

“I don’t really like to talk about it much,” he mumbled.

“Why not?”

“Because people are assholes,” Yuri replied.

“We’ve already established the fact that I’m an asshole, so lay it on me,” Otabek stated.

“I’m a skater,” he said, glancing at him.

“That’s pretty cool.  What kind of skater?”

“A figure skater,” Yuri admitted, prepared to defend himself like he usually did.

“Ice skating?” Otabek asked, smiling when he nodded, “That’s awesome.  I admire you guys.  You make it look so effortless.”

“You’re shitting me,” he muttered, mouth falling open.

“Hell no, it’s a beautiful art,” Otabek said, “My little sister has lessons and I take her at times.  Sometimes I’ll stay to watch, and it’s amazing seeing the older skaters out there just floating across the ice.  Kudos, man.”

“Your sister?” Yuri asked, almost speechless.

“Yeah,” he replied, “even got a tat with a pair of ice skates.  She chose the design. Wanna see?”

When Yuri nodded, Otabek tugged on the v of his t-shirt, revealing the left side of his chest.  Yuri’s lips twitched upwards on one side, touched that he would have something so innocent permanently etched on his body.  The design was shimmery with gold, silver and opalescent ink; flowery writing with a female name winding under the skates.

“Very nice,” Yuri said, “What does the writing say?”

“Talya,” Otabek revealed, tracing the lettering with a forefinger, “I got it when she won her first competition.  I think she was six or seven.”

“That’s sweet,” he said, smiling at him, “how old is she now?  Where does she have lessons?”

“She’s almost ten now and has lessons at the rink on the corner of Central and Third.”

“That’s where I train,” Yuri admitted.

“Really?  That’s awesome. Do you take classes or something like that?” Otabek asked, pressing the gun against Yuri’s back.

“No, I have a coach.  We’re in between seasons now, so it’s all conditioning and choreography for next season’s programs,” he explained.

“When does the season start?  And where do you compete?”

“Season starts in late October or early November, though I usually don’t find out where I’m going until September,” Yuri said.

“What do you mean where you’re going?” Otabek asked, confused.

“Last year I was at Skate Canada but the year before it was Cup of China.  Who knows where I’ll wind up this year,” he said.

“Wait,” Otabek said, shutting his gun off and looking at him, “You mean to tell me you compete all over the world?”

“Yep.”

“That’s impressive,” he said, smiling at Yuri, “How did you do last season?”

“Gold medals all around,” Yuri replied, grinning brightly, “The skating world is calling me the next Viktor Nikiforov.”

“That’s damn impressive,” Otabek admitted after whistling, “I don’t follow the sport and I know who he is.  It might help that my sister has posters of him plastered all over her room.”

“Your sister has poor taste,” Yuri grumbled, smirking when Otabek laughed at him, “We had the same coach until he retired and married his katsudon.  He’s in Japan now, coaching wannabes.”

“Oh, that’s right.  Katsuki? Wasn’t Viktor his coach at one time?” Otabek asked.

“Yeah, but it’s a long story.  I’ll tell you about it when it doesn’t make me want to vomit instantaneously.”

“That good, eh?” he asked, chuckling.

“That bad,” Yuri countered, “If your sister wants to come to the rink and watch one time, let me know.  We usually reserve the rink and keep people out, but I can pull a few strings.”

“She’d love that,” Otabek said, smiling at him, “Let me know when and we’re there.  Hey, does that redhead that’s based from here train with you?  Talya is in love with her.”

“Mila?  Yeah, though I don’t recommend your sister spending time with her. Mila’s nice, but she’s a bit rough around the edges,” he said.

“Duly noted.”

“What are you doing tomorrow? I planned on spending a few hours working on a routine.  I’ll be a nice guy and give her some pointers if she wants, let her impress me with what she knows,” Yuri suggested.

“Let me know what time.  I get every other Sunday off and tomorrow is my day,” Otabek said, grinning at him as he returned to tracing the outline, “She’ll be so excited.  I wonder if she’s heard of you.”

They chatted for the remaining hours of the session about anything and everything.  Yuri needed a break every hour to stretch, Otabek happy to comply since his stool wasn’t comfortable.  He called his sister during one break and put her on speaker phone to ask if she had heard of Yuri, laughing when she informed her brother he was her favorite current skater and he was going to rock the world in the years to come.  When Otabek told her someone wanted to speak with her and Yuri told her hello, they both laughed when she freaked out in excitement.  It took her several minutes to calm down, Otabek telling her they’d be visiting the rink the next day to watch Yuri skate.  She was over the moon, babbling about how she was dreaming and that her classmates wouldn’t believe it when she told them.  When Yuri suggested she skate with him, the line grew silent, Otabek wondering if his sister had passed out.  Getting ready to call her name, she shrieked into the phone in ecstatic squeals.

The session ended too soon for both of their likings as they enjoyed the other’s company immensely.  Otabek couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much fun with a client and found himself looking forward to their next session.  A thought came to him when he was browsing through his calendar to schedule Yuri’s return visit.

“What’s your next week look like?” Otabek asked.

“Grueling Monday through Friday, pretty much dead on Saturday and a few hours at the rink on Sunday.  What do you have free?” Yuri asked.

“Next Saturday at seven?”

“Sounds good,” he replied, smiling as he pulled his shirt over his head and wincing slightly.

“Hey, we’ll be done around eleven next week.  If you can wait in your car while we close shop, you want to hang out, maybe grab a late dinner?”

“I’d like that,” Yuri replied, giving him a genuine smile.

“Sweet,” Otabek said, relief flowing through him along with anticipation, “I’m looking forward to it.  See ya tomorrow.”

“See ya. I don’t think I have to remind you to dress warm,” Yuri teased.

“No, not at all.  I’ll be bundled like a burrito,” Otabek muttered.

“Fucking pansy.”

“Now who’s the asshole?” he replied, grinning, “Go, get out of here.”

Lifting a hand when Yuri walked out the door, Otabek sighed and shook his head.  He had to admit the kid was cute and he felt a hint of attraction for him, but he kept thinking Yuri was too young and out of his league to even entertain the idea.  He found himself looking forward to tomorrow even though his sister would be there.  He wanted to watch Yuri, wondering if he’d be graceful or powerful on the ice. 

“Was that the beautiful piece of eye candy from a couple weeks ago?” Ash asked as she walked out of her workspace with a client.

“Yuri?  Yeah, that was him,” Otabek affirmed, “He’s actually a really cool guy.”

“Think I could get his phone number?”

“Oh shit!” he shouted, darting around the counter and running out of the shop.

He caught Yuri right before he pulled out of his parking spot. Putting the car in park, he rolled the window down and waited for Otabek to reach the vehicle. 

“Would it be possible to get your number?” Otabek asked, “Number one, I need to put it in my client record and number two if something changes tomorrow I would want to let you know.”

“Sure,” Yuri replied, grinning from ear to ear as he took Otabek’s phone and entered his number into the contacts, “I don’t do phone calls, but text me anytime.  Doesn’t have to be just to let me know about tomorrow.”

“Sure,” he said, taking his phone when Yuri held it out, “Thanks.  Have a great night.”

Otabek walked back into the shop and fell into the chair behind the counter.  The water bottle Yuri had brought him was still cool, so he pressed it against his forehead.  It was a sauna outside, and he felt miserable from the brief exposure to the heat.  When Ash propped herself against the desk and smirked at him, Otabek rolled his eyes and waited for the grilling from the woman.

“What?”

“I think I should be asking that question,” she replied, “What was that about?”

“I never put his number in the computer,” Otabek said, trying to dodge any further questions.

“That’s why you gave him your phone?” Ash asked.

“What is this?” he growled, “The fucking Spanish Inquisition?”

“Someone’s got a crush,” she singsonged.

“Someone’s gonna get an ass kicking,” Otabek muttered, ignoring her cackling as she went outside.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was warming up when he heard the door creak open, looking over to see Otabek and his sister walk into the rink.  He decided to show off a little and prepared to launch from the ice, performing a perfect quad toe loop. Speeding along the edge of the ice, he joined them and leaned against the rail.

“Oh, my god,” Talya screeched, her hands flying over her mouth before waving them in excitement, “Yuri Plisetsky!  It’s such an honor.  I can’t believe I’m here watching you.  Oh, my god!”

“She’s a little excited,” Otabek informed him, “She’s been talking about this non-stop since I told her.”

“Nice,” he said, smiling at the girl, “Gear up and get out there.  Warm up and then you can show me what you got.”

After grinning at Otabek and waving as he skated backward, Yuri went through a routine he’d performed at an exhibition years ago.  He laughed to himself when he remembered Yakov’s anger for deviating from his planned program, still thinking it was more interesting than the crap Lilia had choreographed.

Yuri jumped, stretched his legs to the split he’d perfected over the years and landed on both feet.  Gliding to the center of the ice, he knelt on one knee, leaned backward and slid across the ice.  The shirt he wore was looser than last time he went through the routine and shifted to cover his face.  He couldn’t hold it back, however, knowing he’d lose his balance if he tried.

Rising gracefully, he saw Talya step through the gap in the railing and onto the ice.  He smiled when she twirled on one skate and remembered himself at that age.  His attitude had grown by that time since the only one he had left to depend on was his grandfather.  The only bright spot at that point was he had been taken under Yakov’s wing and he had learned so much under his tutelage.  He was the youngest skater the man had taken on, telling Yuri he’d better live up to his expectations since he was taking a chance on him.

Skating over to Talya, he asked what she had learned since taking lessons.  He was impressed she was in an advanced class usually reserved for teens.  Telling her to warm up and nodding when she looked at him doubtfully, he leaned against the rail as he watched, turning his head moments later when he felt a presence behind him.

“That was pretty impressive,” Otabek said, “and powerful.  I never knew someone could jump that high.”

“I’ve gotten better over the years, but there’s one that can jump higher than me.”

“Really?  Who’s that?” Otabek asked.

“Ever heard of Jean-Jacques Leroy?” Yuri asked, watching him nod, “He’s a monster when it comes to jumps.”

“Talya’s mentioned him, said he’s pretty arrogant.”

“She’s right,” Yuri grumbled, “I fucking hate that guy.”

Narrowing his eyes when Otabek laughed, he stuck his tongue out and flipped his middle finger at him when Otabek laughed harder. 

“Hey, don’t stick it out unless you plan on using it,” Otabek teased.

_You have no idea how much I’d lick every inch of your body and ask for seconds._

“Aren’t you kinky?” Yuri asked jokingly.

“You have no idea,” he replied, giving Yuri a serious stare, “Speaking of kinks, I think my co-worker has the hots for you.”

“Really?” Yuri said, chuckling, “You’ll have to introduce me, though I probably won’t be interested.”

“What are you interested in?” Otabek inquired, genuinely wondering what his reply would be.

“Short, dark and handsome,” Yuri answered, grinning at his bewildered expression.

“Are you…are you flirting with me?”

_Yes, but too soon._

“I like to mess with people,” Yuri said, skating away from him to join Talya.

“Asshole!” Otabek shouted.

“What did Mom say about you cursing around me?” Talya yelled back.

“Yeah, yeah, princess.”

Circling her when he reached Talya and smiling when she giggled, Yuri told her to show him her last routine and he’d mirror her.  They spent the few minutes it took her to go through it, Yuri only having to reach out once to steady her during her step sequence. When they ended, Talya fell onto the ice in exhaustion.

“I think someone needs to work on cardio and conditioning,” Yuri suggested, laughing when she glared at him.

“But it’s so annoying,” she whined.

“Yeah, but it’s necessary if you want to get better.  Doesn’t your instructor tell you to?” he asked.

“Yeah, and she yells at me for not listening.”

“You better start,” Yuri told her, watching her roll her eyes, “Go see your brother.  I’ve got something you might remember.”

Waiting until she left the ice and Otabek lifted her to place her on the railing, Yuri stood in the center of the ice and played the familiar music in his mind.  He slid gracefully and effortlessly over the frozen surface, feeling his spirit soar as he went through the routine.  He hadn’t performed it since his grandfather passed away and he missed it.  It had been the first short program for his senior debut, choreographed by Viktor.  Even though he couldn’t persuade his former rink mate to coach him, he had been grateful Viktor allowed him to use the program.

Channeling the unconditional love he felt for his grandfather, he was pleased with the movements flowing from him.  He had grown over the years and improved his skills, feeling it as he continued.  When he finished, he held the end pose longer than he should have, fighting tears as memories assaulted him.  He wiped his eyes, skated in lazy figure eights and joined his spectators once again.

“Agape!” Talya shrieked, “I remember when you did that one when you were fifteen!  I can’t believe I saw it in person.”

“That was…wow,” Otabek said in amazement, “How can you go from pure power and audacity to absolute beauty in less than an hour?”

“Mad skills,” Yuri joked, laughing when Otabek shook his head, “Nah, tons of practice.  You have to feel each program, or you’re going to flounder.”

“I do the same thing when I tat,” he said, knowing he’d have to explain when Yuri looked at him in confusion, “If you feel a piece, you can give it your best.  It usually turns out really good.”

“Are you going to do that with mine?” Yuri asked, intrigued.

“No, I’m going to channel my inner asshole,” he replied, grinning cheekily at him.

“Language!” Talya chimed in.

“Whatever,” Otabek muttered, “Ready to go?”

“Hey, how about I take you guys out for smoothies?” Yuri offered, “I think I deserve a treat and your sister definitely does.  You can watch since you were a dick.”

“Really?  Yuri Plisetsky is taking me out for smoothies? Oh, my god!” Talya yelled, fanning herself again.

“Yep, so you can tell all your friends.  We’ll even get a picture together so they believe you,” he suggested, laughing when she squealed.

“You’re going to kill her, you know,” Otabek said, shaking his head at his sister.

“At least she’ll die happy.”

After Yuri had changed in the locker room, he joined the siblings and had them follow in Otabek’s car to a local smoothie shop.  It was his favorite in town, so he didn’t mind going out of the way to visit.  He ordered his usual strawberry smoothie with a multi-vitamin shot, laughing when Talya did the same.  When Otabek pouted dramatically and batted his lashes, Yuri relented and bought him one, telling him he was an idiot.

Since it wasn’t as hot that day, they chose to sit outside.  Yuri listened to Talya ramble about her skating class and what her instructor had taught them recently.  Otabek watched them talk, thankful that Yuri was listening to his sister.  Their parents didn’t pay attention when she mentioned it since they didn’t understand skating.  Feeling sorry that they didn’t go to her competitions, Otabek promised her he wouldn’t miss any of them.  He had made clients mad in the past when he had to reschedule appointments to keep his word, but his sister came first.

After an hour, they decided to part ways.  Talya skipped to the car while Yuri and Otabek meandered to the parking lot.  Yuri asked questions about what to expect for their next session and cringed when he told him about the fill-in work.  While he wasn’t looking forward to the rest of the tattoo, he was looking forward to seeing Otabek.

“I guess this is it for the day,” Otabek said, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging.

“Yep.  I’m glad you guys came to the rink.  It was fun,” Yuri said, giving him a smile.

“It was,” he said, “Next Saturday?”

“Yeah.  Maybe I’ll stop by during the week if you aren’t busy.  You know, just to harass you, let you know I’m still alive,” Yuri replied, giving him an evil grin.

“Oh, I can’t wait,” Otabek deadpanned, “The least you could do is bring a food offering.”

“We’ll see,” he said, getting into his car and waving as he pulled out and drove away.

 

* * *

 

Yuri was true to his word, bringing Otabek lunch most of the week.  Yakov gave his skaters a couple hours off midday, so Yuri found himself in the part of town the shop was located multiple times that week.  He went to different restaurants each day, laughing when Otabek grimaced at the tacos he brought one day and handed them to Ash.  It was also the first time he met Otabek’s co-worker.

“Well hello, handsome,” she drawled, her eyes drifting down Yuri’s body.

“Can you be any more obvious, Ash?” Otabek chastised.

“Eye candy, Love, eye candy,” she said, winking at Yuri when she went back to her work station. 

“Sorry about that,” Otabek apologized, “She thinks she’s God’s gift to man.”

“I can tell,” Yuri said, agreeing, “Not really interested though.”

“Can’t say I blame you,” he replied, leaning back into his chair, “What are you up to for the rest of the day?”

“Have to go back to the rink for five more hours, going home to soak in the tub and probably lying in bed for the rest of the night praying for death.”

“Hurt that much?” he asked.

“Yeah, and then I get to do it all over again the next day,” Yuri grumbled, walking over to the wall and rubbing his back against the edge.

“Hey, don’t do that,” Otabek instructed sternly, “Your skin needs to heal.”

“But it’s so fucking itchy,” he complained.

“Have you put that ointment on that I recommended?”

“Do I look like a fucking octopus?  I can’t reach my back,” he muttered, unamused.

“Come on,” Otabek said, waving for Yuri to follow him into his work area, “Take your shirt off.”

“You’re at work and trying to get me undressed,” Yuri teased.

“Ointment, dumbass,” he grumbled, grabbing a jar from his toolbox.

After washing his hands, Otabek dipped his fingers in the jar and smoothed the ointment over Yuri’s shoulder, marveling at how warm his skin was.  He had laid in bed over the past few nights, ashamed that Yuri had crossed his mind many times.  While his thoughts were mild, he couldn’t wait to touch him again.  He ultimately decided he was out of his mind since he’d only known Yuri for a few weeks now.

“I’m telling you,” Yuri said, groaning lowly as he felt Otabek’s fingers slide over his back, “you should have been a masseuse.”

“How do you know I don’t work for a salon at night?” he asked.

“If you did, why would you invite me out for dinner on Saturday?” Yuri replied with his own question.

“Touché.  Have any idea what you want?”

“What about that pancake place that’s open all night?” he asked.

“Are you supposed to be having junk like that?”

“It’s summer,” Yuri said, “I really don’t give a shit right now. Besides, I’ll probably run at least a hundred miles next week.”

“Do you mind if we stop at the bookstore before eating? There are a few books I ordered, and they called to tell me they’re in,” Otabek explained.

“Not at all.  They’re supposed to have the new skating magazine issue out Friday,” he said, grinning, “I want to see if they got my good side.”

“Oh, so you’re an egotistical jackass,” Otabek observed.

“You know it,” Yuri joked.

“All done,” he answered, feeling disappointed he didn’t let it last longer.

“Already?  Bummer,” Yuri grumbled as he put his shirt back on.

“Yeah, maybe next time I’ll give you a real massage.  Give you the discount rate,” Otabek teased, winking as Yuri turned around.

“Can’t wait.  I better get going.  Yakov will have my ass if I’m late.”

“Sure.  See you tomorrow,” Otabek said, following him out into the lobby and waving as he left the shop.

He leaned against the counter, checking his watch and figuring out how much time he had before his next client arrived.  Realizing he had over an hour left, Otabek sat in front of the laptop and opened a browser, entering the link of a popular video site and typed in Yuri’s name.  Pages of videos of past performances along with news conferences popped up, so he clicked on the first one and enabled auto-play. 

Ash came out a while later, chatting with her customer for a bit before they left.  She pulled a chair up and watched with Otabek, commenting on what a good skater Yuri was.  Otabek felt himself being tugged by the emotion of Yuri’s skating, feeling on edge as he watched routine after routine.  He exuded a beauty that Otabek had rarely seen, fueling his attraction for Yuri even further.

“Altin, you’ve got it bad,” Ash said after watching him for several minutes.

“Huh?” he asked, not listening to her as he was drawn into the last performance.

“I said you’ve got it bad.  I’ve never seen you enthralled like this. What’s up with this kid?”

“I don’t know,” Otabek replied, “He’s one of a kind.  He’s funny, sarcastic, endearing, and sexy.  Like you said, they don’t make them like him anymore.”

“Well,” Ash started, “if you don’t hit that, I’m definitely going to pursue.”

“You’re worse than a guy!” he yelled as she walked away, “Besides, he said he’s not interested.”

“You wound me, Altin,” she said, dramatically placing her hands over her heart.

Turning back to the screen and watching a press conference from the last competition, Otabek was spellbound by every word Yuri spoke.  He told the reporters his motivation for his routines that year, dedicating them to his grandfather that had recently passed away.  His heart went out to him, yearning to comfort Yuri when he paused to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand.  Otabek was impressed Yuri made it through the conference relatively well but wasn’t surprised when he refused to take questions from the reporters.

Pausing the video when Yuri disappeared from the stage, he frowned as he thought back on Yuri’s sullen body language.  Otabek could tell the interview took more out of him than he would admit.  Yuri was a brave one though, a soldier.  He’d keep going no matter the cost just to prove a point to the world. 

That mindset would end Yuri quickly.

Otabek grabbed his phone off the desk in front of him, tapping the device against his chin as he contemplated the idea that came to him.  He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries, but he wanted to let Yuri know what was on his mind.  Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he tapped his screen several times and typed out a message.

 _What time does your torture end?_  
_Since someone brought me tacos for lunch, I’m going to be starving._  
_Dinner?_

When his phone chimed, Otabek laughed as he read the message.

 _That’s your own fucking fault you didn’t eat, dumbass._  
_I should be out around nine._  
_Remember my plan for a bath and dying?_

_Then I’ll take you to the massage parlor I work at ;)  
What do you say?  My treat._

_Fine.  
Where do you want to meet?_

He sent Yuri the address, told him to have a good rest of his day and he’d see him later that night.  He was in good spirits when his next client arrived.  The man was a longtime customer of his and noticed the change in Otabek’s behavior.  When he commented on it and asked what was up, Otabek merely said he was in an excellent mood.

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck is this?” Yuri yelled as he climbed out of his car.

“Dinner,” Otabek replied with a laugh.

He was sitting on the hood of his car, having arrived a while ago so the metal surface was cool.  He had chosen a quiet spot overlooking the city, still awake though it was close to midnight.  He’d stopped at a local hibachi restaurant and ordered dinner for them.  When Yuri hopped on the hood and settled next to him, Otabek smirked at him.

“I thought we were going to a restaurant,” Yuri grumbled.

“This is better than a restaurant,” Otabek stated, handing him a styrofoam container.

“This is a fucking make-out place,” he said, narrowing his eyes at him, “You have other plans?”

“I don’t know,” Otabek teased, grinning at him, “Do I?”

“You’d shit a brick if I came on to you,” Yuri said, challenging him with his own grin.

“Who knows?  Might be my thing,” he stated, staring at him.

“Dumbass,” Yuri grumbled, opening the container and digging in.

They ate in silence for several minutes, listening to the sounds of the city in the distance.  The stars twinkled overhead, creating the illusion of diamonds strewn across the darkest velvet.  When Yuri was finished eating, he set the empty container next to him and flopped back onto the hood.

“Long day?” Otabek asked between bites.

“Yeah.  Not only did Yakov make me do conditioning exercises for three hours, we had to practice edging,” he complained.

“I have no idea what that is,” Otabek said.

“It’s basically how I curve on my blades,” Yuri said.

“Curve?”

“Yeah, you’re not supposed to be flat on your blade.  We don’t skate in straight lines.  You lean onto the edge and curve,” he explained.

“Ah,” Otabek said, understanding slightly, “sounds like a pain in the ass.”

“Yeah, but it’s necessary,” Yuri said before looking at him, “Why are we here?”

“We’re friends by now, right?” Otabek asked, continuing to stare into the night sky.

“Yeah.”

“I watched some of your performances today,” he admitted.

“You aren’t going to be one of those creepy stalker friends, are you?” Yuri teased.

“I saw your interview after Worlds this year,” Otabek said, looking at him.

“Oh,” he said softly, picking at a loose thread on his shirt.

“I get the feeling you hold a lot in.  Even though your programs are beauty personified, you act like a soldier on the ice,” Otabek explained, “Even soldiers break.”

“What do you know?” Yuri asked, defenses rising.

“I’ve done the same thing, Yuri,” he said softly, staring into his emerald eyes, “I’m more of a parent to my sister than my mom and dad are.  They’re more concerned with their careers and social status.  I’ve been there for Talya: listening to her, teaching her the basics of life, enrolling her in activities and taking her there.  I got to the point I thought I could shoulder everything in her life and mine in addition to being shoved aside by our parents.  I had a breakdown at nineteen.  I don’t want you to go through that, Yuri.  It’s not fun.  You have more to strive for than I do.  You’ve got a great thing going for you, and I don’t want you to mess that up.”

“You picked that up just watching a few videos?” Yuri asked.

“Well, more like three pages of videos,” Otabek admitted, rubbing the back of his neck when Yuri laughed.

“Not a stalker, eh?”

“I’m serious, Yuri,” Otabek said, watching him sigh deeply.

“We’ve known each other for almost three weeks.  I’m sure you don’t want to hear my deepest, darkest secrets,” Yuri said, rolling his eyes when Otabek urged him to continue, “So, you know my grandfather passed away last year.  He’s all I had.”

“What about your coach?” he asked, “or your rink mates?”

“Yeah, right,” Yuri muttered, huffing in annoyance, “Yakov doesn’t want to hear anything that doesn’t have to do with skating.  My rink mates aren’t friends.”

“Any other friends?”

“Do you know how many people put me on a pedestal?” Yuri asked, looking at Otabek once more, “It’s fucking annoying.  I don’t have friends.  I have people who fawn over me.”

“I’m your friend,” Otabek said softly.

“Yeah, but you’re an asshole,” Yuri grumbled, punching Otabek’s forearm when he laughed.

“Takes one to know one,” he replied, “but I’m serious. You can vent anytime you want.  I don’t mind, and you need someone.”

“For what it’s worth,” Yuri said, giving him a weak smile, “thanks.”

“Anytime,” he answered, “Now how about that massage?”

“Is that your thing to get people to make out with you?” Yuri teased.

“Possibly, but seriously.  Ash says I have magic fingers,” Otabek said, shifting on the hood of the car, “Where do you hurt worst?”

“My calves,” Yuri said, lifting his legs and placing them on Otabek’s thighs when he patted them.

Pressing his hands against taut muscles on one of Yuri’s lower legs, Otabek rubbed his palms against the thin fabric of leggings Yuri wore, loosening the muscles slowly.  He smiled when Yuri put his arms behind him and leaned back, closing his eyes as he felt the pain ebb away.  Otabek told him about his day and the design he was working on for the last client he had of the day.  He was happy when Yuri asked questions once in a while.  No one save his sister listened to him talk about his work.  While he was proud of what he did for a living, his parents were incredibly embarrassed by his choice of a career.  They wanted him to go to college and become a lawyer or a doctor.  It wasn’t him though.  He had been drawn to art his entire life and knew he wanted to spend the rest of it sharing his creations with others.

“So, your parents are pissed at you because you chose to tat?” Yuri asked, rolling his eyes when Otabek nodded, “That’s fucked up.”

“It is what it is,” he replied, switching to the other leg.

“I still think it’s lame.  Hey, that vent thing?  Goes both ways,” Yuri said.

“Thanks,” Otabek said, giving him a half-smile.

“Now that we got that out of the way, hurry up.  I have to be up in five hours,” he complained but giving Otabek a smile.

“Can’t rush genius.”

“Dumbass.”

 

* * *

 

The day of their last session finally arrived, saddening Otabek.  They had become fast friends in a little over two months, hanging out every chance they got.  Otabek stopped by the rink afternoons that he worked late, watching Yuri and the others go through their routines.  Sometimes Yuri never noticed he was there, slipping out before he was found.  Others he was spotted the minute he walked through the doors.  Yuri would ignore the shouts of his coach and chat with Otabek for a few minutes before yelling at Yakov and returning to the ice.  Otabek could tell he was showing off, putting more power into his routine.  Yuri’s jumps were forceful, his moves exaggerated.  When he asked about it, Yuri told him he didn’t know what he was talking about.

Their sessions at the shop had become wild, often shouting playful insults at each other or reducing themselves into breathless laughter over raunchy jokes.  Yuri usually won since most of his were about Mila or Georgi and how he tormented them over the week.  Otabek would tell him about situations that had happened between him and Ash recently, but he swore the woman had radar since she’d come up behind him to set the record straight, leaving Yuri to laugh at his friend’s expense.  Otabek would narrow his eyes, tell Yuri how much he hated him only to be countered with the usual response.

“You know you still love me,” Yuri teased.

_I’m getting there._

“Keep telling yourself that, loser,” he grumbled, “Remember I’m the one holding the gun.”

“You wouldn’t dare hurt your beloved,” he’d joke, yelping when Otabek pressed the tip against his back a bit more, “Fucking asshole.”

“You know you still love me,” Otabek echoed.

Trying to stretch the time out as much as he could, Otabek was dismayed when the session ended.  He didn’t have a reason to touch Yuri any longer, wouldn’t be able to feel the warmth that radiated from him.  He had teased Yuri about being an inferno but was told it was probably from being in a freezing rink all the time.  When Otabek said he’d be the perfect person to cling to on a cold night, Yuri blushed.

Yuri had promised to help early at the rink the next morning, so he had to leave after the session.  Otabek was bummed, not wanting the night to end.  When he suggested they go to the bookstore after the shop closed, Yuri was genuinely disappointed when he told him about his plans for the next day but promised to go with him soon.  Saying his goodbyes and he’d chat with him later, Yuri left the shop.

“Last one, Altin?” Ash asked, watching him turn around with a frown on his face.

“Yeah,” Otabek said softly.

“You’ve got his number though,” she stated, “and you hang out just about every day.  You two are practically dating.  What are you waiting for?”

“I don’t know.  Time?”

“Time waits for no one, buddy,” she said.

“Whatever.  Get your shit together while I count the drawer down,” he muttered, “I want to get out of here.”

They finished their closing tasks in record time, Otabek wanting to go home, sit in his recliner and contemplate the direction he wanted to take with Yuri over a pint of whiskey.  He had thought about what Ash said about time while counting their earnings from the day, admitting she was right.  If he waited too long, the opportunity might escape him. 

Otabek set the alarm, closed the door and locked up, walking to his motorcycle but seeing a familiar car still in the parking lot.  When he approached the vehicle, he saw the hood was up and Yuri leaning over the engine.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“It won’t start.  I just got a new battery a week ago!” Yuri yelled, kicking the bumper.

“Yeah, that’s going to solve everything,” Otabek said sarcastically, “Get in and crank the engine.”

“Huh?” Yuri asked cluelessly.

“Put your key in and turn it,” he stated, trying not to laugh since he knew it would make Yuri angrier.

Otabek waited for Yuri to walk around the car, slide into the driver’s seat and turn the key in the ignition.  All he heard was a clicking sound, knowing it wasn’t a good sign. After yelling for Yuri to stop, he opened the panels on the battery, turning the flashlight of his phone on and looking inside.  When Yuri rejoined him, he sighed.

“What’s wrong with it?” he asked.

“I’d guess your alternator or starter is dead,” Otabek said, “and your car is staying here tonight.  Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.”

“I can get a cab.  I don’t want to bother you.”

“It’s not a big deal,” he stated, “Don’t you have to be up early tomorrow?  Do you really want to wait around for a cab?”

“Not really, but I’ve never ridden a bike before,” Yuri admitted, “It’s a little daunting.”

“Just hold on tight and enjoy the wind,” Otabek said, grinning at him.

They walked to his motorcycle, Otabek handing him a spare helmet and climbing onto it.  After helping Yuri, he started the bike and revved the engine.  When Yuri wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his back, Otabek closed his eyes when heat rushed through him.  Once he composed himself, he shouted for directions over the roar of the engine and set off.

The ride was exhilarating for Yuri, feeling alive for the first time in over a year. He looked up at the sky and saw streaks of light from the stars they were going so fast.  His heart sank when his apartment building came into view.  Pulling up to the awning that covered the entrance, Otabek turned the engine off and climbed off the bike before helping Yuri.

“I guess this it,” Otabek said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Yuri agreed before looking away.

“Want to go to lunch after you’re done tomorrow?” he asked, silently hoping Yuri would agree.

“I don’t know what time I’ll be finished.”

“Another time then,” Otabek said, feeling crestfallen.

“Sounds good.  See you later,” Yuri agreed, turning to walk into the building.

_Time… the time is now._

“Hey Yuri!” he yelled as he strode towards him before breaking into a jog.

“What?” Yuri asked, turning and eyes widening when Otabek closed the distance between them.

Otabek didn’t say a word, winding his hands through Yuri’s hair, marveling at the softness before crushing their lips together.  His mouth moved against Yuri’s but didn’t feel him reciprocate.  Just when he was about to pull away, Otabek felt Yuri’s hands fist into his t-shirt and pull him closer, kissing back hungrily.  They broke apart when Otabek’s lungs screamed from lack of air.

“About fucking time,” Yuri said, grinning at him.

“What?  Why didn’t you say anything?

“You’re oblivious. I’ve been dropping hints forever,” he admitted, slapping Otabek’s chest playfully, “Does this mean I get a discount on future tats?”

“You’re a dumbass,” Otabek said before laughing.

“Yeah, but I’d like to be your dumbass.”

“I think that could be my thing,” Otabek replied, grinning before kissing Yuri again.

 


	2. My Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After revealing their feelings for each other, Yuri tests Otabek's resolve when he asks to take their relationship slow.
> 
>  
> 
> “Anytime you want,” Otabek said, walking to Yuri slowly and taking his hand, “I should get going. It’s late and you said you have to be up early.”
> 
> Yuri tugged on his hand until their chests were touching, standing on tiptoes to brush his lips against Otabek’s. Now their feelings were out in the open, he couldn’t get enough of the man. He wanted to touch every inch of him, taste his lips and skin all night long. While he knew it would be rushing things if they jumped into bed, he wanted it so much.
> 
> “Stay,” Yuri whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised another chapter and here it is. Since there's a scene in here that's sexual, I'm going to bump up the rating to explicit.
> 
> This chapter is about their developing relationship. Otabek knows what he wants and Yuri being the punk he is tries his best to tempt him. You'll see where it goes, but it's a beautiful beginning to their relationship.
> 
> No notes, just enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you like it.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow Pax on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

Show Kayqin your support by following her on [tumblr](http://kayqin.tumblr.com)! Wonderful YOI art all the time!  She did a thing ;)

 

 

 

Yuri opened the door of his apartment, pushing against the pile of skates behind it.  He flicked the switch beside the door, the small room illuminating seconds later.  Otabek looked around and smirked as he saw the mess.  A pile of laundry was lying in the corner, the coffee table littered with dishes and magazines, a rumpled blanket and a couple stuffed cats on the couch.  As he took in the apartment, he thought it fit the whirlwind that was Yuri.

“Sorry it’s such a disaster,” Yuri mumbled, “I don’t spend much time here and didn’t think I’d be having company anytime soon.”

“You should see my place,” Otabek said, grinning when Yuri turned around, “It’s just a chair with whiskey bottles lying around.”

“How homey,” he teased, “Do I get to come over soon?”

“Anytime you want,” Otabek said, walking to Yuri slowly and taking his hand, “I should get going.  It’s late, and you told me you have to be up early.”

Yuri tugged on his hand until their chests were touching, standing on tiptoes to brush his lips against Otabek’s.  Now their feelings were out in the open, he couldn’t get enough of the man.  He wanted to touch every inch of him, taste his lips and skin all night long.  While he knew it would be rushing things if they jumped into bed, he wanted it so much.

“Stay,” Yuri whispered.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Otabek said, resting his forehead against Yuri’s, “I want to get to know you better before anything happens.”

“I never said we had to fuck.”

“Do you even have a filter?” Otabek teased.

“No, but you should know that by now,” Yuri said, kissing him again.

“Yeah,” he said, smiling against Yuri’s lips, “Want a ride to the rink tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Yuri said, “I bet Yakov will love me pulling up on a motorcycle with my badass boyfriend.”

Otabek smiled at him, and his heart skipped a beat but knew he needed to talk with Yuri.  He had taken his past relationships at breakneck speed, and they crashed quickly.  He didn’t want the same thing with Yuri since his feelings were so strong for him.  He wanted to take his time and make sure he did it right.

“About that, can we talk about it?” Otabek asked, regretting his choice of words when Yuri’s face fell.

“Yeah, have a seat,” he said as he gestured at the couch.

He waited for Yuri to sit down, flopping on a cushion and lifting a stuffed cat, hugging it against his chest.  He could tell Yuri was nervous about what he was going to say and hoped he would understand, but he thought it was vital to their relationship.

“It’s the whole boyfriend thing…” Otabek said before Yuri interrupted.

“So, you have feelings for me but don’t want to date me?” he growled, “That’s fucked up, dude.”

“Will you shut up and listen?” Otabek asked, exasperated, “Call me old fashioned, but I want to court you first.  I want to go out on dates, spend hours just talking, making out under the stars, daydreaming about you when we’re not together.  I don’t want to rush headlong into anything with you.  You mean so much to me, I don’t want to ruin it before we have a chance.”

“Alright,” Yuri said, nodding, “We’ll do it your way, but I gotta warn you I’m high maintenance.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said, grinning, “Put your legs on my thighs.  I saw you limping earlier which means your calves hurt.”

“Night job?” Yuri teased.

“Only for you.”

Yuri closed his eyes and laid back on the couch as he lifted his legs.  When they rested on Otabek’s denim clad thighs, he sighed when he felt the light touch of finger tips on his calves.  He remembered the time they sat on the hood of Otabek’s car, talking as he massaged his legs. It had been a turning point in their relationship and Yuri was thankful for it. He had almost blurted out his feelings for him but wanted Otabek to be the one to take the first step.

“So, will you stay?” Yuri asked, opening his eyes to look at him.

“As long as you behave,” Otabek replied.

“I’ll try my best, but I have to say you’re pretty fucking hot.”

Otabek raised a brow but felt heat rush through his body, having grown used to it since it happened every time he saw Yuri.  While he wanted to take his time, he wanted to devour Yuri, make him his.  He hoped he’d be able to control his raging libido.

“You know Talya is going to shit a brick when she finds out I’m dating you,” Otabek said, chuckling.

“It just means I’m going to have to spend more time with her, show her what an asshole I am,” Yuri teased.

“I doubt it.  She thinks the universe revolves around you,” he said, “How sadly mistaken she is.”

“Dickhead,” Yuri grumbled, sitting up to punch Otabek’s arm playfully.

When Otabek grabbed his fist and pulled him into his lap, Yuri’s eyes widened briefly.  Giving into temptation, Yuri placed a knee on either side of Otabek and shifted his body until they were pressed against the other.  He put his hands on Otabek’s cheeks, leaning down and kissing him.  Grinning against Otabek’s lips when he groaned, Yuri rolled his hips and felt the hardness growing in Otabek’s pants.

“Looks like someone’s excited,” he teased.

“Duh,” Otabek said, kissing him again, “I’ve been dying to touch you like this since the second session, and now here I am.  But too soon, Yuri.”

“Such a killjoy,” Yuri grumbled, climbing off his lap and standing, “I’m ready to call it a night.  We have to be up in five hours.

“You’re waking me up at six?” he asked.

“Yeah, I have to be there by seven,” Yuri explained, “I have to warn you, I’m a bitch when I wake up in the morning.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” Otabek said, stretching out on the couch and closing his eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

He opened his eyes and lifted his head, looking at Yuri.  His hands were on his hips and he was tapping his foot.  Otabek could tell he was annoyed by the glare he was giving him.

“Going to sleep,” he said, resting his head back on the accent pillow.

“Like hell you are,” Yuri muttered, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the couch, “You’re coming with me.  I’ve been dreaming about spooning with you, and it’s going to happen now.”

“Are you trying to push my resolve to the limits?” he asked, following him into the bedroom, “I’m not sleeping with you.”

“I know,” Yuri said, jumping onto his bed before crawling to the headboard.

_Fuck Yuri, that ass.  How it does things to me._

“You’re going to sleep in the clothes you wore all day?” he asked.

“Good point.”

Yuri bounced off the mattress and walked to his dresser, pulling out a tank top and shorts.  They barely brushed the tops of his thighs and knew by Otabek’s response earlier they would drive him wild.  He tugged his t-shirt over his head and tossed it in the corner, smirking when he heard a cough behind him.

“I’m going to use the bathroom,” Otabek mumbled.

“Alright,” Yuri said, sighing as he left.

Otabek wandered down the short hallway to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.  He had found Yuri sexy since he walked into the shop months ago and had flirted relentlessly with him. Their banter grew exceedingly sexual as time progressed, each of them dropping innuendos from time to time.  What he didn’t expect was Yuri to exude this overwhelming sexuality off the bat. 

He wanted Yuri so much but needed to fight the urge to take him.  He was serious about taking it slow, and Yuri wasn’t making it easy.  Standing in front of the toilet, he unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to his knees.  He lowered his boxers and grabbed his hardness, biting his lower lip when a moan threatened to escape.  It wasn’t the first time he had jerked off to the image of Yuri in his mind and was sure it wouldn’t be the last, but this time it was different.  He would be lying next to him all night, feeling his heat against him while he slept.

_Tried to sleep.  I don’t think I’m going to sleep a wink tonight._

Otabek stroked himself, slowly at first but picking up speed.  He needed to be quick about it since Yuri was in the next room.  He remembered the first time he watched Yuri skate, remembered his shirt falling around his neck, his small yet muscular chest.  He envisioned the slim, defined legs without a scrap of clothing spread before him on his bed.  He imagined Yuri’s head tossing from side to side as he licked every inch of his body, the moans that he knew would be a chorus of curse words.

He came hard, bending over so his come fell into the toilet.  He felt dirty about masturbating in Yuri’s bathroom, but he knew if he didn’t take the edge off his horniness, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Cleaning himself up quickly and walking to the sink, Otabek washed his hands.  Looking at the mirror, he figured the flush on his face would be a dead giveaway. He turned the warm water on and cupped his hands under the faucet, splashing his face and shaking his head briskly.  He found a towel nearby and wiped the dampness away before leaving the bathroom. 

When he entered the bedroom, he felt the twinge in his pants as his gaze fell on Yuri.  He was lying on top of the sheets and on his side.  His body was curved with his ass sticking out.  Otabek gulped and walked around the side of the bed, sitting down and stretching out.  He scooted closer to Yuri and draped his arm over his waist, pulling him against his chest.  He felt every line of Yuri’s body against him, the inferno he’d commented on before seeping into him.  He swallowed harshly when he felt Yuri’s hand trace his forearm before resting on his hand, entwining their fingers together.

“I like this,” Yuri said quietly.

“Yeah, it’s nice,” he said, trying to control his voice as arousal filled him again.

“Sleep well,” Yuri said, squirming his body, his ass grinding against the front of Otabek’s jeans and grinning when he heard a soft groan.

“You too.”

He closed his eyes and felt Yuri’s breath grow even, knowing he had fallen asleep.  Stretching out the arm under his head, Otabek wound his fingers through the golden silk and buried his face in it.  He loved the smell and feel of it, knowing he would never tire of it. 

_Damn it, Yuri.  It’ll be a fucking miracle if I survive this._

 

* * *

 

While Yuri slept like a baby, Otabek felt like death.  He had been up since nine the previous morning and had a busy day ahead of him.  Though the shop was only open for six hours that day, he had his weekly dinner date with Talya.  He knew he could push through the day but hoped he didn’t snap at his sister.

“Good morning,” Yuri said, rolling onto his stomach and kissing him.

“Good morning,” Otabek echoed, “Your morning breath is horrible.”

“Yours isn’t much better, dickhead.”

“Your terms of endearment touch my very soul,” Otabek said sarcastically.

“Damn straight,” Yuri said, sliding from the bed and walking to his closet, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, great,” he said though it was a lie.

Yuri nodded and sifted through the clothing in his closet.  He had promised to help with junior classes that day and knew he’d be on the ice for hours demonstrating basic moves along with working on his choreography.  He wanted something comfortable yet wouldn’t trap sweat in.  Deciding on a black short-sleeve turtleneck and cotton leggings, he flopped onto the bed and pulled the shorts down, not seeing Otabek wince and close his eyes tightly.

“What do you have planned today?” Yuri asked.

“I have to work from twelve to six,” he said.

“Want to do something after work?” Yuri asked, “I’ll be done by then.”

“I have dinner with my sister tonight.  I take her out every Sunday.”

“That’s cool,” he said, turning around and laughing when he saw Otabek’s eyes were closed, “Look at you, acting all pure and innocent.”

“I’m trying to control myself,” Otabek said through gritted teeth, “Your testing my resolve.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to control yourself,” Yuri said, quickly tugging his leggings up his body and crawling towards him, “Maybe I want to shatter your control.”

“You’re playing a very dangerous game, Yuri,” Otabek said, opening his eyes, “I said I wanted to take this slow.”

“Fine,” he said, reaching for his shirt and putting it on.

Yuri knew he had been teasing Otabek horribly since he had kissed him but didn’t know it was affecting him that much.  He loved seeing Otabek’s breath quicken and his brown eyes darken even more.  Feeling his arousal in his pants was wonderful as well, leaving him to wonder about Otabek’s size when he felt the large bulge.

“You hungry?” Yuri asked.

“A little.  Want to go out for breakfast?” he asked.

“Nah, I have stuff here as long as you don’t mind eggs and toast.”

“Sounds good,” Otabek said, groaning as he stretched.

_God, that sound should be illegal._

Yuri went into the kitchen and grabbed everything he would need for breakfast, standing in front of the stove minutes later.  He was lost in thought as he flipped the eggs, wondering how he would be able to stay calm around Otabek.  The kiss had opened a door for him and he wanted more.  Otabek’s taste was addictive, the feel of his body against him leaving him yearning for more.  He appreciated Otabek’s request to build their relationship slowly, but Yuri wasn’t known for being a patient person.

They ate quickly when breakfast was finished, Yuri putting his toast in a small bag and shoving it in his backpack.  They were late since he chose to tease Otabek that morning, but he really didn’t care.  Yakov wanted to go over the changes Yuri had made to his free skate program for next season before the class began, but he could wait.

It was different riding the bike in the morning with the sun peeking over the horizon.  Leaning his head on Otabek’s back, he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of him.  He smelled of earth and ink, Yuri deciding it was incredibly sexy.  They stopped at a light and when Yuri felt Otabek’s firm hand squeeze his forearm, he knew this was exactly what he wanted.

They reached the rink too soon for Yuri’s liking and he saw Yakov’s frowning as they approached the building.  He looked at his phone and realized he was a half an hour late, but he really didn’t care.  With as much time as he gave the man, he could deal with him being late this once.

“See ya later?” Yuri asked as he climbed off the bike.

“Yeah,” Otabek said, “Hey, if it’s ok with Talya, want to go out for dinner tonight?  I’ll buy.”

“A real date with Otabek Altin?” he teased, holding a hand over his heart, “How can I resist?”

“You’re such a dumbass,” Otabek grumbled, “Yes or no?”

“That’s a definite yes.  Give me a kiss goodbye.”

“Your coach is watching,” he said, glancing over Yuri’s shoulder and seeing Yakov frowning at him.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Yuri said quietly, eyes darting to Otabek’s mouth before capturing his lips in a hungry kiss.

They broke apart moments later, a thin string of saliva between them.  Yuri smirked when he saw it and licked Otabek’s lower lip, grinning when he moaned.  He pecked his lips once more before walking away, turning around to wave and join Yakov.  He had his arms crossed, and Yuri knew he was in for a lecture.

“Who is that?”

“My future boyfriend,” Yuri said, trying to fight a smile when he saw a nerve in Yakov’s forehead twitch.

“He better not interfere with your career,” he said, “You have too much at stake.”

“I don’t remember asking your opinion,” Yuri stated, silently challenging him, “I can and will have both in my life.”

“Where did you meet him?  I know he’s been lurking around the rink, but I don’t remember seeing him before that,” Yakov asked, holding the door open for Yuri.

“He works at a tattoo shop.”

“What were you doing at a tattoo shop?” he asked.

“Birthday present to myself,” Yuri said, wincing when the words came out of his mouth before he thought about it.

“What?” he asked, sputtering the words in shock.

“Oops.”

 

* * *

 

Otabek watched out the front door as a tow truck pulled into the parking lot.  Yuri had texted him and told him he called someone to take his car to the dealership.  When Otabek offered to chauffeur him around, Yuri replied with a smile and requested the motorcycle wherever they went.  Otabek had laughed as he thought about picking Talya up and having two passengers on his bike, but when he explained it to Yuri, he acquiesced.

“What’s up, Altin?  You’ve been staring out the door for the past twenty minutes,” Ash said as she fell onto the couch in the lobby.

“They’re towing Yuri’s car,” he said.

“Ah,” she said, “How did the ride home go?”

“Fine.”

“That’s it?  You gotta give me more,” she whined.

“I kissed him,” Otabek admitted, rolling his eyes when Ash bounced on the couch excitedly.

“You’re shitting me!” Ash yelled, grinning when his expression didn’t change, “You seriously did!  Fuck yes!  What happened after that?”

“Do I look like one to kiss and tell?” he asked.

“You do remember who you’re talking to, right?”

“I know you won’t shut up until I tell you,” Otabek said, walking behind the counter and sitting in the chair, resting his arms behind his head, “He invited me up, and I stayed the night.”

“You fucked him!” she screeched loudly.

“No, I didn’t!” he yelled, “Remember the past few people I went out with?  I don’t want that with Yuri.  I want to take it slow.”

“You’re such a romantic, Altin,” Ash said, “but when you do, I gotta know the details.  That kid is fucking gorgeous, and the image of his naked body will keep me company on lonely nights.”

“Jesus Christ, Ash!” he shouted, getting up and going to his work station.

“Maybe I can join?” she asked loudly, greeting a customer that came in seconds later.

“No!”

 

* * *

 

They closed the shop in record time and Otabek drove home to shower, change and pick up his car.  He was beyond tired and felt like he would drop any minute, but he’d never cancel on his sister.  In the five years they had their running date, he missed one due to coming down with the flu.  He decided not to do anything with his hair since he didn’t have time to dry it and style it, choosing to wear a slouch beanie and a pair of glasses instead.  Talya told him she wanted to go to a casual dining restaurant that evening so he could get away with a tank top and pair of baggy jeans.  He looked in the mirror and grinned, thinking he looked pretty good. The tank top hugged his chest and the jeans were low on his hips.  He hoped he drove Yuri as wild as he had that morning.

The drive to his parents’ house took longer than expected due to an accident on the way.  He pulled into the driveway and honked the horn when he put it in park.  He never went in the house since his parents would remind him how disappointed they were that he hadn’t chosen a respectable career.  He had given up sending them articles in magazines he was featured in or designs he had won awards for since they looked down on him, choosing to give them to his sister instead.  She was the only reason he came back.

Talya came out of the house, skipping down the walkway to his car.  Looking up when his mother appeared at the door, Otabek decided to be civil and lift a hand in greeting but was taken aback when she closed the door without acknowledging him.  Forcing a smile on his face when Talya reached the car and climbed in, he rolled his eyes when she started with her nonstop chatter.

“Yuri is really joining us for dinner?” she asked excitedly, shaking his arm as he backed the car up, “My friends aren’t going to believe this!  Oh my god!  I have to share this on my social media.”

“Why don’t you ask him if that’s ok before you do it?” Otabek asked, “From what I understand he has a lot of fans, and I’m sure he doesn’t want to be bombarded at the restaurant.”

“Good point,” Talya said, “Do you think he’d let me get another picture with him?”

“He probably wouldn’t mind.”

“Otabek?” she asked.

“What’s up, kidlet?”

“Is Yuri a really good friend?” she inquired, “You’ve never invited anyone to our dinners before.”

“You could say that,” he answered cryptically.

“And…” Talya said, urging him to continue.

“I kinda asked him if we could see each other,” Otabek revealed, wincing when her shriek filled the car.

“Seriously?” she asked, “My brother is dating Yuri Plisetsky?  Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!  Wait until my friends hear!”

“Hey, chill,” he said, “I really don’t want what's going on between us public and I’m sure he doesn’t either.  I want to take it slow.  I really like him, Talya.  I don’t want to mess it up before it begins.”

“Ok,” she pouted, “but you better let me know when I can.  I like him better than Ryan and Bree.  Who was the one before Ryan?”

“There were two,” Otabek said, “Jonathan and Michael.”

“What about that girl in high school?”

“You were like six,” he said, glancing at her, “How do you remember that?”

“You brought her to a few of my competitions,” Talya replied.

“Um…” Otabek said, trying to think, “Chelsea, Chloe?  I don’t remember.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, looking out the window, “Hey, maybe Yuri will be my brother-in-law.  That would be so cool!”

“Oh my god, will you just shut up?” he asked disbelievingly.

 

* * *

 

By the time they reached the rink, Talya was shaking with excitement.  She got out of the car so Yuri could sit up front, but nearly fainted when he hugged her and told her he was happy to see her.  All Otabek could do was laugh as he watched Yuri help her into the back seat.

Yuri chatted with Talya on the way to the restaurant.  He purposefully steered the conversation from ice skating to other interests in her life, pleased that she appreciated superhero movies.  He asked her if she’d like to see the newest one with him when came out next month.  Otabek rolled his eyes when she squealed again but had to tease Yuri.

“You’re going to take my sister out and not invite me along?” he asked.

“Oh, that’s a given,” Yuri drawled, running a finger along Otabek’s thigh.

_So, it begins…_

Otabek guided the car into the parking lot and found a spot, putting the vehicle in park and shutting the engine off.  He walked around the car and opened the door for Yuri, waiting for him to climb out before slamming it shut.  He was going to help Talya out, but Yuri had beat him to the punch.  When Yuri took her hand in his and began to spin her around, Otabek thought she was going to pass out.  They continued their impromptu dance to the entrance but stopped when they went inside.  Otabek put his hand in Yuri’s and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently.

“I missed you today,” Otabek said as they waited for a table.

“I missed you too,” Yuri agreed, leaning up to press his lips on his cheek, “You look exhausted.”

“I am. I’ve been up since nine yesterday morning,” he admitted.

“You said you slept well last night.”

“Yeah, I kinda lied,” Otabek said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Asshole,” Yuri grumbled.

The hostess called Otabek’s name and led them to their table, telling them to enjoy their meal.  Otabek brought his sister here often, so he knew what he wanted and decided to watch Yuri as he pored over the menu.  It was fascinating watching Yuri concentrate on the choices, asking Talya what she recommended.  Only looking up when the waitress came by to take their drink orders, Otabek quickly focused on Yuri once again.

“You should try either the Cobb salad or the grilled chicken sandwich.  If you like barbeque sauce, you’ll love the sandwich,” Talya said, pointing at Yuri’s menu.

“I love barbeque sauce and can only have it off season,” he revealed, “Chicken sandwich it is!  Thanks, Talya.”

“I can’t believe I helped Yuri Plisetsky choose his dinner,” she squealed excitedly.

“Talya, chill,” Otabek scolded.

“It’s ok,” Yuri said, giving him a smile that melted his heart, “She’ll get used to it eventually.”

“Don’t count on it,” he muttered, thanking the waitress when she returned with their drinks.

“Hey, Talya.  I think we should get a selfie and let the world know what we’re up to,” Yuri said, pulling his phone out of his backpack, “What’s your username?”

Yuri pressed the button to his camera app and slid closer to Talya, telling her to smile as he snapped the picture.  He showed it to her and asked if it was acceptable to upload to his account, grinning when she approved.  He opened his social media app, chose the picture and typed a quick message, tagging Talya in the picture.

“Yuri, how many followers do you have?” she asked curiously.

“Um…” he said, clicking the main link for his account, “592,512.”

“Are you serious?” she asked, jaw dropping. 

“Yeah, see,” he said, holding his phone up so she could see.

“Oh my god.  That many people are going to see we’re hanging out?  That’s so awesome!” she yelled, ignoring Otabek’s pleas to quiet down, “Oh!  What you wrote!  Oh my god!”

“What did you write?” Otabek asked, taking a sip of his soda.

When Yuri handed him his phone, he nearly choked on the liquid.  While he wanted to keep their budding relationship under wraps, Yuri had announced it to the world.  He hoped there wouldn’t be a backlash and Yuri wouldn’t be affected, but it still worried him.

“’Having dinner with the most awesome girly in the world and the hottest piece of man-flesh I’ve ever laid eyes on’,” he read, “Really?”

“It’s true,” Yuri admitted, grinning wickedly at him.

Otabek rolled his eyes and shook his head but looked up as a group of teenage girls approached their table.  They were giggling and completely spellbound when they saw Yuri.  When they reached their table, Yuri looked up and smiled.

“Hi, we’re sorry to bother you, but we’re such huge fans,” one of the girls said, “Emma is even in your fan club.  We were wondering if we could get an autograph.”

“Sure,” Yuri said, pulling a few napkins from the dispenser on the table, “Do you have a pen?”

One of the girls dug around in her purse and pulled a pen out, handing it to him.  He asked their names and jotted a note for each of them before offering to take a picture with them.  Other diners looked in their direction when they shrieked excitedly, but Yuri paid them no heed.  He stopped a waiter and asked if he could take the picture, thanking him when he agreed. 

“Do you guys have an account on Instagram?” Yuri asked, smiling when they nodded, “Tell me what your usernames are so I can tag and follow you.”

“You’re going to follow us?” one of them asked.

“Yep, gotta follow my angels,” he said, pressing the button to post it, “And done.  Have a great night and thanks for supporting me.”

The girls left minutes later, chattering excitedly as they returned to their tables. Otabek was amazed at how Yuri flipped the switch and turned into such a kind person, but he wondered how much of it was real.  While he debated on asking him about it, Otabek decided he needed to know to understand Yuri better.

“Are you always like that around your fans?” he asked.

“I have to be.  I’d be nothing without them,” Yuri admitted.

“Sure, you would.  You’re extremely talented.”

“True, but it makes it easier when I’m polite to them,” Yuri said, “Remember how I said I hate being put on a pedestal?  That’s why.  They’ll never see who I really am, never figure out I’m just a person like they are.”

“I’m sorry, but I promise to treat you like the asshole you are,” Otabek teased.

“Language!” Talya exclaimed.

“Love you too, jackass,” Yuri grumbled.

“You know you do,” Otabek said, reaching over and lacing his fingers through Yuri’s, “Do you mind after dinner if I drop you off and go home?  I’m about ready to fall on my face.”

“Not at all. Do you work tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yeah, late.  I go in at three.”

“Want to have lunch before you go in?” Yuri asked, “If you’re awake.”

“I’d love to.”

“Can I tag along?” Talya asked.

“No,” Otabek said quickly.

“Jerk,” she grumbled.

Otabek and Yuri argued over the check after they finished their meal, but Otabek won since he told him before they arrived it was his treat.  He agreed to let Yuri pay next time but knew he wouldn’t.  While they waited for the waitress to return with his card, Otabek chatted about the designs he’d be working on that week.  Yuri listened intently and asked several questions which boosted Otabek’s mood.  He was beyond happy someone besides his sister was interested in his work.  He decided when Yuri came over to his apartment, he’d show him the scrapbook he’d collected of his designs over the years.

The drive to Yuri’s apartment complex was jovial.  Yuri and Talya exchanged skating jokes they had heard recently and while Otabek didn’t understand them completely, they amused him.  He drove into the roundabout in front of the building and got out of the car to open the door for Yuri.  He wanted to be the perfect gentleman and impress Yuri with his kindness while treating him like a normal person.  Talya opened the door and got out of the back seat to give Yuri a hug, climbing into the front seat when she pulled away.

“Tomorrow?” Otabek asked, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging.

“Yep, text me when you wake up,” Yuri said, smiling at him, “I had fun.  I like hanging out with your sister.”

“How about me?” Otabek joked.

“I love hanging out with you,” Yuri admitted, moving closer until their bodies were pressed together, “I love kissing you, I love feeling you against me.”

“That escalated quickly,” Otabek said quietly, biting his lower lip and fighting the tightness in his pants.

“I’ll tone the teasing down, but I’m still going to tell you how much I want you,” Yuri said, reaching up and pulling Otabek’s head down for a kiss, “Can you wear those glasses tomorrow? You look fucking sexy.”

“Only if you wear those leggings and a loose shirt,” Otabek replied, grinning wickedly.

“Deal,” Yuri agreed, “I might even bend over for you.”

“Jesus Christ, Yuri.”

“Go,” he said, brushing his lips against Otabek’s, “Take Talya home and get some sleep.  You look like shit.”

“Love you too,” Otabek grumbled.

“You know you do.”

_Yeah, Yuri.  I do.  I really can’t wait to see where we go._


	3. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri grow closer in the two months the started dating, but small unpleasant aspects of reality creep in, forcing them to deal with it.
> 
> “Seven hundred dollars,” Otabek mumbled as he tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel.
> 
> “Can I say something without stepping on your toes?” Yuri asked, “The rink has scholarships for those that are in dire financial situations…”
> 
> “She’s not in a dire financial situation,” Otabek interrupted, pausing when he felt a hand over his mouth.
> 
> “I can speak with the rink director and let him know what’s going on. You’re stretched to the max, Beka. I didn’t want to say anything, but you’re barely surviving,” he said, “Please let me help you. You’ve helped me a lot by listening to me rant and rave about all the crap going on, how people treat me and how much I miss my grandfather. Please.”
> 
> “Talking and helping financially are two different things,” Otabek said, “I don’t want to be indebted to anyone.”
> 
> “You won’t, Beka,” he confessed, “I promise.”
> 
> “I’m used to doing things on my own, Yuri,” Otabek said, wanting so desperately to accept Yuri’s offer but couldn’t yet.
> 
> “I know. Will you at least think about it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than anticipated to get this chapter out, but life is happening. I strongly urge everyone that follows ANY of my fics to read [this](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/post/162236841858/tentative-writing-plans-for-the-week%22). It will answer a lot of questions for the following weeks. 
> 
> A few notes before we dive into the story:  
> 1) Omoikate is the Deity of Wisdom in Shinto Buddhism.  
> 2) Hachiman is the God of War in Buddhism.  
> 3) Susanoo is the Storm God in Shinto Buddhism.  
> 4) Yamata no Orochi is known at the Eight-Headed Serpent. 
> 
> No other notes that I can think of. Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you guys on the flip side...hopefully sooner than later.
> 
> * * *

 

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow Pax on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

Show Kayqin your support by following her on [tumblr](http://kayqin.tumblr.com)! Wonderful YOI art all the time!  She did a thing ;)

 

 

“Which one is it this time, Altin?”

“Omoikate,” he said, turning his head to look at Ash, “Deity of Wisdom.”

“You and your Shinto gods,” she teased, pressing the needle against his shoulder blade, “Is that ok?”

“Yeah,” Otabek said, “You know I can fall asleep to this.”

“You did when I did your neck.  I still don’t know how in the hell you slept through that.”

“I’m a sucker for pain,” he joked, closing his eyes.

“Speaking of, how’s that luscious piece of man-flesh you’re dating?” Ash asked, wiggling her brows when Otabek glared at her.

“His name is Yuri,” he said, “and he’s doing fine.  Said he might stop by for lunch.  He’s working on his programs for next season.  He has about a month and a half before competition begins.”

“Are you really going with him if he gets placed in the one here?” Ash asked, concentrating on the outline on Otabek’s shoulder.

“Skate America?  If I can shift some appointments and find someone to help you out for a few days, I’d like to go,” he relayed.

“We can always get the old man to come in,” she suggested, referring to the owner of the shop, “He’s been on vacation for like five months now.”

“It’s been nice without him hovering over me. I might stab him in the face with my gun,” Otabek mumbled.

“Such love, Altin,” Ash teased, “You should really look into your own place.”

“Yeah, right,” he said, rolling his eyes, “No one is going to give a twenty-two-year old a business loan.”

“You never know,” she stated, “Now shut up and let me concentrate.  This isn’t an easy piece.”

“It’s because you’re an amateur,” Otabek teased.

“Fuck off.”

Otabek laughed and shifted his head, getting more comfortable.  He had wanted this design for a while, but there hadn’t been a lull in business until now.  Summer was slow for the shop since people liked to be outdoors and the sun had a tendency to fry ink, feeling like the worst sunburn ever.  To keep themselves busy during the long hours, Ash and Otabek traded off and worked on pieces the other had wanted for a while.  Otabek had won the draw this time and Ash was required to tat his design first. Since Otabek was a pro at getting tatted, they’d be done with it in two days.

“Are you sure you want this one wrapped around your side and blending with your Great Goddess on the back of your neck?” Ash asked.

“Yep.”

“You do know you’re fucked if you ever want a respectable job,” she mused, laughing when Otabek rolled his eyes.

“Wait, this isn’t respectable?”

The chime of the doorbell sounded and Ash slid her stool to the doorway, greeting the newcomer.  Ash tended to flirt with any man that entered the shop, Otabek waiting for the day they were slapped with a sexual harassment lawsuit.  Sighing when she flirted with the customer relentlessly, Otabek pushed himself upright and walked into the lobby.

He grinned when he saw it was Yuri and walked up to him, nudging him with his hip before leaning against the counter.  He knew Yuri had a thing seeing him shirtless and took every opportunity to flaunt his upper body in front of him.  This time it served two purposes since his skin was stinging from the constant needling of the gun. 

“Hey, hot stuff,” Otabek said, feathering his lips across Yuri’s, “How goes practice?”

“Horrible,” Yuri grumbled, leaning his head on Otabek’s shoulder and inhaling his scent, “I can’t get this damn quad flip down and my ass has met the ice too many times today.  You smell really good, by the way.”

“It’s the ink,” he said, turning around so Yuri could see his shoulder, “Finally decided to go for the deity of wisdom.”

“That’s going to be awesome.  If you massage the bruises from my ass, I’ll rub the ointment on your back,” Yuri offered, grinning when Otabek nodded enthusiastically.

“Can I watch?” Ash shouted from her station.

“Fuck off!” Otabek yelled, “She really has a thing for you.”

“Too bad my thing is for you,” he said, standing on tiptoes and giving Otabek a proper kiss, “I can’t believe this is the first time I’ve seen you all week.”

“Same, but our schedules haven’t exactly meshed,” Otabek stated, “How about I take you out for lunch and we can talk about our weeks.  Maybe discuss you staying at my place tonight?”

“I think I’m going to like that discussion,” he said, grinning at him.

They went through menus that were behind the counter and agreed on a place for lunch.  Otabek went back to Ash’s station to grab his tank top, pulling it over his head as he walked into the lobby.  Walking around the counter, Otabek let Yuri lead and stared at his ass, appreciating the way his leggings molded his backside perfectly.  He tilted his head and suppressed a groan as he watched Yuri walk to the door.

“Hey!” Ash yelled, coming out of her work area, “What are you guys doing Saturday night?”

“Working,” Otabek deadpanned.

“No, you’re not.  The old man is closing the shop at seven.  It’s my yearly party at my place.  Otabek, you have to come this year.  Bring Yuri with you, preferably in as little clothing as possible,” Ash said, winking at Yuri.

“Ash!” he shouted, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“A girl can dream, can’t she?” she asked, cackling as she returned to her station.

“Come on.  Let’s go before she physically throws herself at you,” Otabek grumbled, following Yuri out the door, “She needs to get laid.”

“I am not offering.”

“You better not,” he said, handing Yuri his helmet and helping him onto the motorcycle, “I get first dibs.”

“I can definitely offer that,” Yuri said, sliding his hands up Otabek’s tank top before they took off.

 

* * *

 

Otabek was nervous about having Yuri stay at his apartment, but thought it only fair since he often spent the night at Yuri’s in the two months they’d been dating.  He felt self-conscious about it.  While Yuri’s was nothing spectacular, it still held a hint of modernity and class.  Otabek’s was a hole in the wall.

The carpets were threadbare and needed replacing terribly.  The kitchen was a hodgepodge of appliances that were from different eras and didn’t match, the overhead light flickering as it was on its last legs.  The living room featured only a worn-out recliner situated in front of a sturdy, wooden crate that held a TV.  The empty pints of whiskey hinted at many lonely nights spent contemplating life.

The bedroom was the only bright spot of the dwelling.  Sketches and pictures of his work covered the walls in a veritable collage, candles of various sizes and shapes littered the battered dresser.  A cheap compressed wood bookshelf held volumes of art books and classic literature he’d cherished for years.  The bed sagged in the middle but was neatly made with a clean comforter in shades of brown, grey and ivory.

Otabek opened the door reluctantly, giving Yuri a weak smile when the hinges creaked loudly.  Gesturing Yuri to go first, Otabek followed him inside and watched him take in his surroundings.  Yuri didn’t say anything, turning in a circle slowly before walking into the cramped kitchen.  Otabek swore softly when he realized he hadn’t washed his dirty dishes in a few days.  Yuri saw the sink, looked back at Otabek and smiled.

“I like it,” he said, smiling at him.

“Are you fucking crazy?”

“Yes, but that’s beside the point,” Yuri stated, “It’s you.  Simple and unassuming but I’m waiting for the gem hidden within.  Where is it, Beka?”

_Beka…he called me…_

“Follow me,” he said quietly, stepping over take-out containers and empty bottles.

Yuri hopped over the small piles in the living room and walked behind Otabek.  He could tell he was nervous about inviting someone to his place, but Yuri didn’t mind.  It was seeing a glimpse into Otabek’s life he hadn’t been privilege to before now.  While it wasn’t what he had expected, it suited him.

When Otabek opened the door to his room, Yuri’s mouth opened slightly and he took a couple steps inside.  Clear lights twinkled around the edges of the ceiling, illuminating the designs hanging on his walls.  A small lamp cast light on the nightstand and shadows danced across the walls and bed.  Yuri knew he had found the gem that was Otabek with this room. 

“Sorry my place is such a dump,” Otabek said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “You’re the only person besides Talya and Ash that’s been here.”

“Hey,” Yuri said softly, turning around and placing his hand on Otabek’s chest, “It’s you.  The outside is rough but this room, this is you.”

“Look at you waxing poetic,” he teased, tilting his head when Yuri smacked his chest lightly.

“Everyone has something deep within them they don’t show others,” Yuri said, pointing to a wall with several pictures, “This is yours.”

“You don’t.”

“I do,” Yuri protested, “I have something I haven’t shown anyone. I’m not ready, but I’ll share it with you soon.”

“Alright,” Otabek said, leaning down and capturing Yuri’s lips with his, “Pizza, movie and call it a night?”

“Sounds good.”

Otabek leaned over and pulled his laptop from under his bed, sitting on the bed and opening it.  Yuri sat behind him and told him to raise his arms, tugging the tank top from Otabek before dotting his back with kisses.  He hadn’t gotten a good look at the design in the shop and was interested to see how much was completed.  Pulling back, he scrutinized the reddened skin of Otabek’s shoulder blade.  The outline was complete and some of the fill-in around his neck was done, but Yuri could tell it would take a while to finish.  He lifted Otabek’s arm and winced when he saw the outline flowing down his side and snaking around his waist before disappearing below the band of his shorts.

“How far does this one go?” Yuri asked, standing on his knees and kissing the back of Otabek’s neck.

“Eventually down to my ankle.  Omoikate starts at my neck and will go down part of my shoulder, Hachiman on my side and Susanoo going down my leg.  I’m going to get Yamata no Orochi around my waist and wind around my other leg one of these days,” he explained.

“I have no clue what those are,” Yuri said, falling onto the bed dramatically.

Otabek placed their order for pizza and soda, turning the laptop off and sliding it back under the bed.  He crawled over Yuri and kissed him several times, quick pecks that left them wanting.  He still wasn’t ready to take the next step with Yuri, but they went out several times a week.  Sometimes they went to the movies, other times back to the cliff and stare at the city while talking about their hopes and dreams.  Otabek admitted he wanted to have his own shop one day though it didn’t seem within his grasp.  Yuri stated he wanted to devise programs no one would expect from him and retire with everyone remembering his name for decades.  Their ambitious conversations turned into kisses; sometimes sweet, other times hungry with roving hands.  Most nights they headed back to Yuri’s apartment and talked until they fell asleep.  When Yuri had to be at the rink early or Otabek worked late the next day, they’d part for the night and return to their own dwellings.

“You don’t know how I counted the hours down to see you this evening.  After lunch, I just wanted to say screw today and come over,” Yuri said, lifting his head and kissing the arch of Otabek’s neck.

“Same.  I’ve had three clients all week.  The only thing that has made it bearable is getting this tat done, walk-ins for piercings and the thought of you.  Not in that order,” Otabek said, grinning at him.

“Save the best for last?” he teased, grinning when Otabek kissed him again.

“Want to keep me company while I put the living room in some sort of order?” Otabek asked, “I think there’s a sleeping bag somewhere so we can sit while we eat pizza and maybe watch a movie?”

“How about I help?”

“You’re a guest, Yuri,” Otabek stated.

“We’re dating.  Deal with it,” he said, pushing Otabek off him and rising from the bed, “I’m helping.”

Otabek fell face first onto the mattress and sighed, wondering what he had gotten himself into with Yuri.  He was an asshole but was showing his softer side a little at a time.  Otabek was grateful he’d chosen to get to know Yuri and date him before jumping into a relationship, knowing he’d miss these facets of Yuri’s personality if they did.  While he wanted Yuri emotionally and physically, Otabek decided to be patient so he could get to know everything about him.

“Hey, slacker,” Yuri said, peeking in the doorway, “Get off your ass and show me where the garbage bags are.”

“There goes the tender moment,” Otabek joked, rolling off the bed and going to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Otabek tidied up the living room while Yuri straightened the kitchen.  It took two garbage bags to hold the food containers and whiskey bottles, Yuri teasing him the entire time.  When Otabek told him he was the source of many of them, Yuri grew quiet.  The dishes were drying in the rack and Yuri was scrubbing the counter when Otabek came into the kitchen, taking the scourer away from him and holding his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Otabek asked.

“You pretty much said I drove you to drink,” Yuri said.

“You didn’t.  My thoughts and feelings for you did,” he explained, “I knew the minute I touched you that first session I was a goner.  I just tried to fight it, but nights are lonely when you’re falling for someone.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Yuri said, sighing before smiling, “There were many a night I’d get up at two or three in the morning and go to the rink just to skate it out.”

“Love is a silly thing,” Otabek said, regretting his words when Yuri’s face paled, “Did I say something wrong?”

“No…I….it…” he said, holding a hand to his forehead, “Can we not talk about this tonight?  It’s been awesome so far and I don’t want to ruin it, but we’ll talk soon.  Promise.”

“Yeah, sure,” Otabek said, feeling Yuri’s wall go up immediately.

The pizza arrived soon after and Yuri insisted on paying the driver while Otabek went to find the sleeping bag.  Setting the box on the kitchen counter, he scrounged around for plates but didn’t find any in the cupboards.  Otabek returned to the living room and spread the sleeping bag on the floor.

“Hey Beka,” Yuri said, “Where are your plates?”

“Um…” he said, digging in the chair cushions for the TV remote, “Don’t have any.  I broke the last one a couple days ago.”

“Seriously?” Yuri deadpanned.

“Yeah, just bring the box in here.  There should be paper towel under the sink,” Otabek said.

Yuri looked under the sink and grabbed a roll of paper towel, tossing it to Otabek to rip the plastic off.  Walking into the living room, Yuri sat in the middle of the sleeping bag and placed the box next to it, not wanting the grease to seep into the fabric.  He opened the lid, grabbed a piece and bit into it, closing his eyes when the cheese melted in his mouth.

“Who knew a piece of pizza could be orgasmic,” Otabek teased, leaning back when Yuri punched his shoulder.

“Starting next week, I’m back on competition diet,” he explained, “I need to enjoy this while I can.”

“How long does it last?”

“April,” Yuri said, grabbing the bottle of soda and chugging from it.

“Damn.  I guess we’ll have to figure out some other places to eat,” Otabek said.

“Nah, every place has salad,” he said, belching loudly.

“Oh, that’s hot,” Otabek teased.

“You know what else is hot?” Yuri asked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

“What?”

“You rubbing the tension and bruises from my ass,” Yuri explained, chuckling when Otabek blushed, “You promised.”

“If you put the ointment on my back,” Otabek stated.

“After we eat, deal.”

They polished off the pizza in less than an hour while they watched a British crime show.  Yuri never had time to watch TV but decided to give this one a chance since Otabek sang its praises in the past.  He had to admit it was amusing and made him think, shocked when what he initially thought turned out to be something entirely different.  Yuri looked at Otabek when he heard a chime of an alarm and then met his gaze.

“That’s my hint I’m supposed to go to bed,” Otabek said quietly.

“Look at you, having a bedtime and shit,” Yuri teased.

“I promised I’d take Talya to school every morning since my parents are out of the country,” he said.

“Oh,” Yuri said, looking at the sleeping bag, “Don’t I feel like an insensitive prick right about now.”

“You didn’t know,” Otabek said, “Which brings me to something else.  We haven’t seen each other much and I’m not used to opening up with others.  I think we should start each morning with a phone call, letting each other know what we’re going that day until we see each other.”

“I like that idea,” he said, smiling at him.

“Glad you agree,” Otabek said, reaching behind him and pulling a tub of ointment out, “You promised.”

Yuri took the container from him and spun the lid off, dipping his fingers into the soft moisturizer while Otabek pulled his tank top over his head.  Lightly touching his fingertips to Otabek’s shoulder, Yuri bit his lower lip when he felt the heat of his skin beneath his hand.  He remembered the heat from his own tattoo sessions and knew it was normal, but the thought of it being Otabek’s skin had his heart skipping beats.

“Hey Beka?” he asked quietly.

“Hmm?”

“You’re gorgeous,” Yuri admitted breathlessly.

“Huh?” he asked, turning his head to see Yuri out of the corner of his eye.

“You’re solid and muscle and softness and heat,” Yuri rambled, spreading the ointment evenly on Otabek’s skin, “It’s quite the combination.”

“Thank you,” Otabek said shyly, not used to being described that way.

“All done,” he said, wiping the greasiness from his hands with a paper towel.

“Lay on your stomach,” Otabek said, getting on his knees and moving to the edge of the bag.

“Why?”

“Didn’t you say you needed your ass massaged?” he asked, lifting a brow.

“I was kinda joking,” Yuri said.

“I kinda wasn’t,” Otabek countered, “Stomach, now.”

Yuri rolled on to his stomach and rested his head on his folded arms, closing his eyes and sighing when he felt Otabek’s fingers on his backside.  He’d had massages from trainers in the past during competition, but this was unlike anything he’d ever experienced.  This was Otabek coaxing his flesh, kneading the tightness away.  His imagination ran wild the more Otabek continued the massage: his fingers tracing the lines of Yuri’s neck followed by his lips, his strong hands barely touching his skin until he gripped his hips, pulling Yuri into his lap.  Hungry kisses as clothing was shed, naked bodies pressed against the other, feeling Otabek inside him.

“You ok?” Otabek asked, breaking him from his daydream.

“Huh?”

“You groaned,” he said, lifting his hand to the small of Yuri’s back and pressing on the indentation, “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Yuri said sleepily, “everything was so right.”

“Good.  You were asleep almost half an hour.”

“Nah, just thinking,” Yuri said, yawning and pushing up on his arms.

“Bedtime,” Otabek said, holding out a hand and helping Yuri to his feet, “Then you can tell me.”

Otabek held Yuri’s hand as he led him to his bedroom, his heart beating a mile a minute.  Though he had never had anyone share his bed, he found himself giddy Yuri would be the first.  He wasn’t ashamed by his place when he dated others, but Yuri was special.  Otabek could see them lasting a long time if they did it right.  This apartment was his solace, his sanctuary.  Letting Yuri into his personal space was a huge leap of faith for him, but he knew deep down Yuri wouldn’t judge him.  He loved Yuri’s snark and brashness, but he always seemed to know when Otabek needed reassurance and tenderness.

“What side do you usually sleep on?” Yuri asked, lifting a pillow and hugging it to him.

“Usually the middle, but I’ll let you choose.”

Otabek watched Yuri rest his knees on the mattress and gingerly crawl to the side across from the door.  He laid down with his back facing Otabek, back arched and his knees bent with his legs curled up.  Otabek had seen him get in the same position many nights and always smiled, thinking it showed a vulnerability Yuri didn’t let others see.  He was honored Yuri shared it with him. 

“What time does Talya have to be picked up?” Yuri asked, feeling sleep fall over him like a heavy blanket.

“Eight.”

“Can I come with you?” he asked.

“Sure,” Otabek said, lying down and pulling Yuri against him, “She’d love that.”

They fell asleep minutes later, Yuri joining the land of nod before Otabek.  He spent several minutes with his face buried in Yuri’s fragrant locks, the spiciness with a hint of vanilla permeating the air.  The relaxing scent lulled him into a peaceful, relaxing sleep he hadn’t experienced in years.

 

* * *

 

He woke to the chiming of his phone and groaned, hoping he hadn’t overslept.  Talya had a tendency to call when he was one minute later, thinking the world would end and she’d be expelled from school if she stepped into homeroom late.  While Otabek thought it was amusing, he had to quell her fears like a logical adult.  But this time was different.

“Hello?” he asked, voice gravelly from sleep.

 _“Morning, hot stuff_ ,” Yuri said from the other line.

“You’re in the apartment,” Otabek deadpanned, “Why didn’t you just wake me up and we could talk?”

_“Remember the promise we made last night?  Phone call when we woke up and discuss the day.”_

Otabek chuckled and ran his hand over his face, digging the sleep from his eyes.  Yuri had him there, and while it was ridiculous, he was touched it meant that much to Yuri for him to call him when they were feet apart.

“Yes, we did,” he said, “Where are you?”

 _“Kitchen.  Trying to salvage something for breakfast,”_ Yuri said, rifling through the fridge, _“Do you have anything here that isn’t overcome by mold?”_

“Eggs,” he said, rolling over and putting his feet on the floor, “They should still be good.”

 _“They expired last week, Beka,”_ Yuri stated.

“They’re fine.  I haven’t died yet,” Otabek said, walking to the kitchen and taking the phone from Yuri’s hand, bending over to kiss him, “Good morning. I liked my wake-up call.”

“I’m glad,” Yuri said, turning around and capturing Otabek’s lips in a short kiss, “What’s on the docket for today?”

“I work until eleven tonight, though if it’s slow we’re going to close shop by nine.  No one wants a tat this time of year and staying open for piercings isn’t worth it,” Otabek explained.

“After you eat, would you like to go grocery shopping?” Yuri asked, “I say this as the caring individual who is dating you.”

Otabek sighed and tried to fight the doubt rising in him. He hadn’t had anyone care about him besides Ash, but she didn’t know how dire his situation was.  She’d ask every now and then where did all his money go and why was he living in the shit part of town.  He knew Ash had his best interests at heart, but he couldn’t tell her.

“It’s alright,” Otabek said, “I don’t spend much time here.”

“The take-out and bottles suggest otherwise,” Yuri protested, “What’s going on, Beka?  Can you tell me?”

“Maybe later,” he said, tossing a bottle of orange juice into the garbage can, “It’s embarrassing.”

“Ok,” Yuri said quietly, watching Otabek go through his fridge and clean it out save a carton of eggs.

Otabek handed him the eggs, Yuri digging around for a pan.  Otabek pointed at the drawer beneath the stove and Yuri knelt down and opened it, wincing when he saw a frying pan that had seen better days.  Picking it up and placing it on the stove, Yuri turned the knob so the pan would heat up and found a can of spray oil.  He liberally covered the silver surface, cracked the eggs to fall into a small bowl and whipped them with a plastic fork.  He looked up and saw Otabek was moving a few things around in the living room.  He folded the sleeping bag and shoved it into a coat closet, vacuumed the threadbare carpet and dusted the crate the TV rested on.  Yuri knew he was trying to make his dwelling more comfortable for him, but he meant it when said it was perfect.

Yuri continued to stir the eggs and sprinkled salt and pepper into the mix until they were thoroughly cooked.  He scanned the cupboards but remembered Otabek telling him the night before he didn’t have any, so he dished the eggs into bowls and went into the living room.  Handing one to Otabek, they ate in silence.  Otabek insisted Yuri sit in the chair while he took the floor.

“Can you be ready in five?” Otabek said, shoveling the rest of breakfast into his mouth and walking to the kitchen.

“Yep,” Yuri said, taking a couple more bites and joining Otabek, washing the few dirty dishes he had used.

“Yuri, you don’t have to do that,” he said, grabbing his hands and kissing them.

“Yeah, I do,” he softly, “Let me help you.”

“I’ll try my best,” Otabek said, emotion filling his voice, “I’ve never had anyone want to before.”

“First time’s a charm,” Yuri said, smiling at him, “Lean on me.  Now let’s go, asshole.  We’re going to be late.”

“Way to ruin a perfect moment, dickhead,” Otabek complained, though it was exactly what he needed.

“Wait!” Yuri said, halting so quickly Otabek slammed into him, “I haven’t had a proper good morning kiss!”

Yuri turned around and grabbed the straps of Otabek’s tank top, knowing he had chosen black because it drove Yuri crazy.  Otabek wound his arms around Yuri’s lithe body and pulled him closer, kissing him with emotion he couldn’t put into words but hoped Yuri understood anyway.  When they pulled apart, they were both smiling and breathing faster.

“Someone needs to brush their teeth, Mr. Morning Breath,” Yuri teased.

“I swear you’re a fucking asshole,” Otabek grumbled, retreating to the bathroom.

“Oh, hey!  Speaking of fucking!” Yuri shouted from the other room, Otabek closing his eyes as he brushed his teeth, “The first time we do?  Can we do it in your room?  I like the ambiance of the lights.  Totally romantic.”

“How in the hell you throw fucking and romantic in the same sentence is beyond me,” Otabek shouted, spitting the foam into the sink before gargling with water.

His phone chimed again and he rolled his eyes when his sister’s picture popped up.  He answered the phone and listened to her high-pitched worried screeches.

“Yes, Talya…I’m running a few minutes behind…no, you aren’t going to be late…yes, I promise you’ll be there on time…Hey, I have a surprise for you...Nope, have to wait until I pick you up…Love you too...bye.”

“Time to go.”

 

* * *

 

The ride to Otabek’s parents’ house took twenty minutes, and Yuri could feel the tension radiating from him.  While he didn’t know everything, Yuri knew they didn’t get along.  He knew Otabek would open up when they had time. 

Otabek tapped the horn twice and grinned when Talya came skipping out.  Their parents had left her in the care of a nanny and it chafed Otabek. He had offered Talya stay with him, but they immediately rejected the idea, telling him she didn’t need to be corrupted by his radical ways.  While they had failed him, they refused to give up on Talya.  Otabek just wished they would see they were crushing Talya and they’d lose her as well.

“Oh my god!” she shrieked, “It’s Yuri!  How did you get Yuri to drive me to school?”

“He stayed at my place last night,” Otabek said, taking her bag and slinging it into the back seat.

“Stayed at your…like same place…Are you…” she stammered, looking between the two.

“Yes, Talya,” Otabek said, “We’ve been staying at each others places.”

“Oh my god!” she screamed, “I can’t wait to tell my skate class.  They aren’t going to believe it.  We see you train with the other skaters sometimes and you guys are amazing.  And my brother is dating Yuri! Oh my god!”

“How about we keep this between us, Talya?” Otabek asked, giving her the look of death in the rear view mirror.

The ride to school was a conversation with Talya the only one speaking. Yuri was surprised she had the lung capacity to ramble so much, glancing at Otabek when she inhaled quickly before continuing.

“Hey Beka?” she asked.

“What’s up?”

“You know how you told me to come to you for anything I needed?” Talya said, picking at a torn piece of vinyl on the seat.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I need to order my costume for next season and need a new pair of skates,” she said quietly, “I hate asking, but you know Mom and Dad will tell me it’s unnecessary and how come I’m not doing more meaningful activities.”

“How much do you need?” he asked.

“Almost seven hundred dollars.”

Yuri watched Otabek inhale sharply and his eyes widen, hands gripping the steering wheel harder.  It all made sense why Otabek lived the way he did.  He was supporting Talya in something she had her heart set on.  Otabek had mentioned his parents didn’t attend her competitions and he rearranged his schedule so he’d never miss one, but Yuri didn’t realize his commitment ran this deep.  He knew firsthand how expensive skating was; from the costumes to lessons and trainers.  She was going to be bumped into the senior classes soon and the expenses were going to rise.  Yuri knew Otabek had dreams of his own, but he was letting his sister experience the life he always wanted.  He wanted to jump in and help, tell Otabek he’d take care of it for the Altin siblings but knew now was not the time.

“No problem,” Otabek said, smiling in the rearview window, “When do you need it by?”

“Next Saturday.”

“Tell your instructor I’ll have it by then,” Otabek said.

They arrived at the school minutes later and Talya climbed out, reaching across the front seat to give her brother a hug and hugging Yuri seconds later.  Yuri felt like Talya had accepted him regardless as a person, not the skater.  While she gushed and fangirled over him, she was beginning to see the real Yuri.  She was the third person in his life to do so.

“Seven hundred dollars,” Otabek mumbled as he tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel.

“Your parents won’t help?” Yuri asked.

“Not at all.”

“Can I say something without stepping on your toes?” Yuri asked, “The rink has scholarships for those that are in dire financial situations—”

“She’s not in a dire financial situation,” Otabek interrupted, pausing when he felt a hand cover his mouth.

“I can speak with the rink director and let him know what’s going on.  You’re stretched to the max, Beka.  I didn’t want to say anything, but you’re barely surviving,” he said, “Please let me help you.  You’ve helped me a lot by listening to me rant and rave about all the crap going on, how people treat me and how much I miss my grandfather.  Please.”

“Talking and helping financially are two different things,” Otabek said, “I don’t want to be indebted to anyone.”

“You won’t, Beka,” he confessed, “I promise.”

“I’m used to doing things on my own, Yuri,” Otabek said, wanting so desperately to accept Yuri’s offer but couldn’t yet.

“I know.  Will you at least think about it?”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.  Next stop: rink,” Otabek said, taking Yuri’s hand and kissing it.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week flew by and Saturday arrived before they knew it.  Otabek woke early and took Talya to practice, handing her an envelope with the money needed for her costumes and skates.  He promised when Talya began lessons he would supply her with the best skates since he knew they lasted the longest and would minimize injury.  He had watched a few children’s ankles invert and snap after their parents bought a cheaper brand, each time Otabek grateful that wasn’t Talya.  He spent the morning watching her class and cheering everyone on as they practiced single jumps.  He saw a whirlwind whip around the edge of the rink before skating to the center and executing a perfect quad flip.  He heard the teacher try to get the attention of her charges but he just shook his head, knowing the one dressed in all black with a braided ponytail was the man that filled every waking hour along with his dreams.

“Show off!” he shouted.

Yuri looked in the stands and saw him, grinning before bowing.  He skated lazily to Talya’s class and spoke with the instructor.  Otabek knew he made the woman’s day when he took half the class and helped them with their jumps.  They were practicing a single toe loop and Yuri gave them pointers on how to take off and how to land.  The next forty minutes were spent helping the girls with the technicality of the jump.  Yuri demonstrated it many times, going over each step slowly.  By the time class was finished, the preteens were pros at the jumps.  When class ended and they began their cooldown, Yuri spoke to the instructor yet again.

Otabek walked to the railing where Yuri and Talya’s teacher were standing and listened to the end of their conversation.  He was surprised and amazed Yuri would take the time from his tight practice schedule to help younger skaters, but Yuri kept surprising him.  When his presence was known, Yuri smiled when he saw him and brushed his lips against Otabek’s.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” the woman choked, looking at Otabek.

“We’re dating,” he replied, “Is that enough?”

“Yes, but I’m guessing Talya didn’t tell you we’ll be traveling a lot this season,” the woman said, giving Otabek a sympathetic smile when his head fell.

“How much?” he asked.

“Anywhere from one hundred and fifty to three hundred per trip.  That includes bus fare, food, and lodging,” she said, “I’m sure we can work something out, Otabek.”

“How much time do I have?” he asked.

“Two weeks before each competition,” she said, “The first one is in a month.”

“Alright,” Otabek said, “I’ll figure something out.”

“Let me dress down, we can take Talya back to the house and go to my apartment to get ready for Ash’s party,” Yuri said, feeling his heart break when Otabek nodded as he stared onto the ice.

Otabek sat on a bench while he waited for Talya and Yuri.  Talya came out first and babbled about Yuri helping the class and how much her single toe loop improved.  Otabek was barely listening, he just kept thinking about clients he could call and coax to get the next piece they had been talking about.  Summer was always rough financially and he barely made it as it was, but skating was important to Talya and he promised she could keep at it.  He’d be the worst brother ever if he bailed on her now.

“Ready?”

He looked up, seeing Yuri dressed in a crop top that showed off a belly button piercing he hadn’t seen before.  He tilted his head and raised a brow. 

“Ash hooked me up while you were out to lunch one day,” Yuri stated, grinning at him, “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well, it’s definitely a surprise,” Otabek said, suppressing a groan and clenching his hands into fists.

_Yura, I want to touch you so bad right now._

They stopped at a fast-food drive thru for Talya’s dinner since she was sick of the nanny’s cooking.  She invited them both inside, but Yuri knew Otabek wasn’t comfortable inside his parents’ house, so he declined for both of them, telling her they had a party to attend.

The stop at Yuri’s apartment was brief, both cleaning up.  Yuri decided to primp more than usual and put thin braids throughout his ponytail.  Taking a sponge with silver glitter, he ran it lightly down his nose and across his cheekbones to further add to the mystery that was Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri tugged another crop top over his head and turned around, admiring the mesh back and the way it barely touched the shorts he was wearing.  Pairing the outfit with a short pair of combat boots, Yuri decided he looked perfect for the evening.

“Holy hell,” Otabek said, standing in the bedroom with nothing but a towel around his waist.

“I think that’s my line,” Yuri said, voice thick with building arousal, “I think you should wear only that.  I’ll give you some privacy. Your clothes are on the right side of the closet.”

Otabek had been spending the night a few times a week, so he decided to leave some clothes at Yuri’s.  The planning had come in handy when he was called into work early or Talya needed him at a moment’s notice.  Since Yuri was going to tempt him most of the night, he figured two could play that game.  He found a muscle shirt he hadn’t worn for a while, the open armholes falling to the band of his cargo shorts. Otabek knew the crowd would get a kick out of it since the words said “Tattooed and Employed.”  He chose the cargo shorts that rode low on his hips and accentuated every line of his body.  Pulling a slouch beanie over his head and putting his glasses on since he didn’t want to bother with his contacts again, he slid his favorite pair of sandals on and walked into the living room.

The look Yuri gave him was priceless.  He stood up and walked to him, his hands touching Otabek’s shoulders before skimming his arms and moving inside the shirt.  He felt the muscled contours of Otabek’s sides and chest, gulping when he reached his abdomen and his finger trailed down the slim line of hair disappearing under his shorts.

“You look really good,” Yuri choked.

“As do you,” Otabek said, kissing him, “Ready to go?”

All Yuri could do was nod.

 

* * *

 

The party was in full swing by the time they got there, and Otabek was glad he’d brought his bike since parking was atrocious.  He drove slowly onto the sidewalk before Ash’s house, dodging party goers and leaning his bike against a tree before securing it with a lock.  He recognized many former customers of both him and Ash.  Turning around to look at Yuri, Otabek realized he was out of his element and laced his fingers through Yuri’s, squeezing gently as he winked at him.

They found Ash to let her know they were there and she told them where everything was.  They decided to get a drink but realized most of it was alcoholic. While Yuri didn’t mind, Otabek refused to let Yuri drink.  Otabek told him he could bitch and whine all he wanted, but he could stick to cola.  Yuri was a bit miffed but glad Otabek cared that much.  The only other person in his life that did that for him was his grandfather.  He knew then his grandfather would approve of Otabek.

They wound their way outside and mingled with several guests, most of them asking how business was and wanting to see the new design Ash kept telling them about.  Otabek finally took his shirt off and tucked it into the back of his shorts, leaving most of it hanging out since so many were asking about the piece.  It did a number on Yuri’s self-control.

“Otabek!”

An annoying nasally, female voice sounded about the chatter, Otabek turning around and narrowing his eyes as a woman approached them.  He didn’t know why she was here or who she knew to be here, but she was the last person he wanted to run into.  He thought about dashing to the other side of the yard but knew she’d follow him.

“Otabek!  How’s life been treating you?  How have you been?” she asked, grinning at him while she twirled her hair.

“Fine, Bree,” he said, unamused, “How are you?”

“Sad, Otabek,” she said, “It hasn’t been the same without you.  I thought maybe we could hook up after the party, pick up where we left off?”

“Not a good idea, Bree.”

“Are you here with someone?” she asked, narrowing her eyes and looking around until her gaze fell on Yuri, “He’s your plus one?  You aren’t seeing anyone though.  What would one more night hurt?  Try to see if the spark is still there.”

“First of all, there was no spark, Bree,” Otabek said, sighing before wrapping his arm around Yuri’s waist and tugging him closer, “And yes, I’m seeing someone.  Yuri, Bree.  Bree, Yuri.  Yuri is my boyfriend.”

Yuri’s eyes widened and heart skipped a beat when Otabek introduced him as his boyfriend.  He knew Otabek wanted to take things slow and build a romantic relationship, but here he was admitting it.  A dark cloud hovered over Yuri though, wondering if he was saying this to keep the woman away or if he really meant it.  Leaning up to kiss Otabek’s cheek, he pulled away and told him he’d be back in a few.

Yuri walked the staircase to the second floor and fell onto a bench in the hallway, fighting the emotions threatening to overtake him.  He wanted nothing more than to be called Otabek’s boyfriend, be in a romantic and committed relationship with him but didn’t want to be told this way.  Yuri felt loved, he felt on cloud nine, he felt doubtful, he felt used.  He put his head in his hands and didn’t hear the footsteps approach him until the cushion on the bench sank and a hand rested on his back.

“Yuri, what’s wrong?”

Yuri lifted his head and looked over, seeing Otabek’s concern.

“Did you mean it or was it just to drive her away?” he asked, “I know you wanted to take things slow, but I don’t want to be used for an easy out.  I’ve had that way too much in life and I can’t deal with it from you.”

“I meant it, Yura,” Otabek said, turning Yuri’s head with his fingers under his chin, “I was going to tell you today anyway.  When you made me breakfast and offered to help, I knew then I wanted you in my life and wanted to call you mine.  I’m just sorry it came out like this.”

“Please don’t do that again.  I don’t want to be the prize people show off just because who I am. You’re only the second person in my life to have my love. While I don’t say it a lot and it’s hard at times, please don’t make me doubt your intentions.”

“I’m so sorry and I’ll do my best. I don’t want to promise anything because they have a tendency to be broken, but I will try my best,” Otabek declared.

“Alright then,” Yuri said, sniffling and touching the muscles of Otabek’s bare chest, “I want to flaunt my sexy boyfriend, show everyone who he belongs to.  Let’s get this party started.”

“Like the way you think, Plisetsky.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Yuri said, winking before claiming his lips in a savage kiss.

“I think that could be my thing.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              


	4. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Otabek's sudden revelation, he and Yuri discuss their fears, prompting Otabek to rethink his decision.
> 
>  
> 
> “Have a seat,” Yuri said, motioning to the couch.
> 
> He waited for Otabek to sit down before flopping onto the opposite end. Grabbing the stuffed tiger he kept on the couch, Yuri hugged it against his chest as he gathered his thoughts. He took a deep breath and looked into Otabek’s eyes before speaking.
> 
> “I love you. I really do,” Yuri began, “But you fucked up tonight. I know I said everything was ok and I apologize, but it wasn’t. I didn’t want to ruin our evening, but now it’s time to talk.”
> 
> “I’m so sorry, Yura,” Otabek whispered.
> 
> “I know,” he said, “I’m scared, Beka. I don’t want to be used anymore. I don’t think you will, but I can’t stand the thought. It terrifies me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while for Inked. Too long. I took a break for a little over a month and when just as I was ready to return, I was in a really nasty car wreck. I'm slowly getting better and am working on chapters I have already started. I've been wanting to get this one out for a week and here it is.
> 
> It's a continuation of the previous chapter as I think it needed to be delved into further than the way I ended it. It's an uneasy chapter but will solidify their relationship, so I think it's worth it. 
> 
> Just a few notes:  
> 1) I based the GPF schedule on the 2017 season. Skate Canada is held from October 27-29 in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. Skate America will be held in Lake Placid, New York, US on November 24-26. The GPF Finals this year will be December 7-10 in Nagoya, Japan.
> 
> That's all for notes. Hope you guys enjoy, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PaxOhana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

Show Kayqin your support by following her on [tumblr](http://kayqin.tumblr.com)! Wonderful YOI art all the time!  She did a thing ;)

 

The party raved on until three in the morning, only breaking apart when the police showed up.  Though Yuri wasn’t used to get togethers like this, he found it enjoyable.  A few people recognized him and asked for autographs.  He decided to take it a step further and ask if they’d like a picture to remember, pleasing them immensely.  He had fun but still felt on edge.

All because of Otabek’s sudden declaration of where their relationship stood.

Yuri was still uneasy even though he told Otabek otherwise.  He was good at hiding his true feelings, having to do it many times during his skating career.  It was different with Otabek, and he hated the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you ok?” Otabek asked as they walked through the gates of Ash’s backyard.

“Yeah,” Yuri replied quietly.

“Hey,” he said, grabbing Yuri’s arm and pulling him to a stop, “Talk to me.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Otabek argued.

“Not here,” Yuri said, fighting the sadness building in him, “When we get back to my place.”

“Alright.”

They reached the motorcycle and geared up in silence. Otabek helped Yuri onto the bike and climbed on after him.  He closed his eyes and quelled the disappointment he felt when Yuri grabbed the loops on his shorts.  Otabek knew then they were going to have the first serious talk of their relationship and he was scared.

The traffic was minimal as they sped through the city.  The wind felt good against Otabek’s skin and he lost himself in the moment.  He had spent many a night mindlessly roaming the streets when thoughts plagued him, but it had been months since he’d relied on the habit.

They arrived at the apartment building sooner than Otabek liked.  Parking in the spot next to Yuri’s car, he shut the engine off and got off the bike, helping Yuri do the same.  They walked to the entrance and Otabek held the door open, wincing when Yuri passed him without a word.  His nerves were getting the best of him and was genuinely fearful Yuri was going to break their relationship off.  He knew he had rushed things by calling Yuri his boyfriend in front of Bree and he had spent the rest of the night kicking himself for revealing his intentions to Yuri that way.  He only hoped life with Yuri didn’t end before it started.

Yuri unlocked the door leading to the apartment and gestured for Otabek to go ahead of him.  Watching Otabek enter and walk uneasily into the room, shoving his hands in his pockets, Yuri’s heart went out to him, but he knew they needed to have this talk.  His brief doubts at the party weren’t enough to convey what he wanted and needed from Otabek.  If they stood any chance of a lasting relationship, they had to talk about their fears and expectations.

“Have a seat,” Yuri said, motioning to the couch.

He waited for Otabek to sit down before flopping onto the opposite end.  Grabbing the stuffed tiger he kept on the couch, Yuri hugged it against his chest as he gathered his thoughts.  He took a deep breath and looked into Otabek’s eyes before speaking.

“I love you.  I really do,” Yuri began, “But you fucked up tonight. I know I said everything was ok and I apologize, but it wasn’t.  I didn’t want to ruin our evening, but now it’s time to talk.”

“I’m so sorry, Yura,” Otabek whispered.

“I know,” he said, “I’m scared, Beka.  I don’t want to be used anymore.  I don’t think you will, but I can’t stand the thought.  It terrifies me.”

“I’d never use you…” Otabek said but stopping when he felt Yuri’s hand cover his mouth.

“My turn,” he stated before removing his hand, “Don’t make me second guess us.  You don’t know how much I wanted this and how happy I’ve been for the past five months or so.  This is the first relationship I’ve had, Beka.  I know I’m an asshole, but since you said you wanted to date, I want the dream.  I want the dates and sweet kisses.  I want you holding doors for me and my chair out for me.  I want you to gaze into my eyes and tell me you want to be with me, not casually mentioned to an ex.”

“May I have an do over?” Otabek asked.

“No,” Yuri declared, trying to still his heart when shock hit Otabek’s face, “You’re going to have to do better than that now.  Wow me, Beka.  I want to be your boyfriend more than I want a gold medal.  Not now either.  Surprise me.”

“Ok,” he said, clearing his throat before he spoke again, “I can’t tell you how sorry I am.”

“It’ll be ok,” Yuri said, raising a hand and cupping Otabek’s cheek, “I love you.  I just want to build a beautiful memory.”

Yuri dropped the stuffed tiger on the floor and got to his knees, crawling over to Otabek.  Placing his hands on Otabek’s chest, Yuri leaned over and kissed him gently.  He wanted to ease any qualms Otabek still had and hoped the kiss conveyed it.  When he felt strong yet lithe hands cup his backside, Yuri knew Otabek understood. 

“Please don’t turn me down when I do,” Otabek begged when they broke apart.

“Why would I?” Yuri asked, frowning in concern.

“You’re Yuri Plisetsky.  I’m a nobody tattoo artist.”

“No,” Yuri said, placing his hands on Otabek’s face and catching his gaze, “You’re Otabek fucking Altin.  You’re the one I want.  I’m not pushing you away.”

“That’s what scares me,” he said, “You’re huge, Yuri.  You could find someone better than me that sweeps you off your feet.  Then you’re gone.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Yuri said quietly.

Winding his arms around Otabek’s neck, Yuri pulled him closer and hugged him.  He never knew that was what Otabek feared the most, but it made sense.  He’d been rejected by those that were supposed to support him in his life and was scared Yuri would do the same. 

They held each other for what seemed like forever yet not long enough.  Yuri moved when he felt Otabek shift beneath him and fell onto the cushion beside him.  When Otabek stood and walked to the door, Yuri was confused.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Home,” Otabek replied, “I kinda figured you’d want time alone.”

“You kinda thought wrong,” Yuri countered, “Stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Yuri answered, “I think we need each other tonight.”

Yuri got up and ambled to Otabek, taking a hand and leading him through the apartment.  Walking through the doorway, he guided Otabek to the bed they’d shared so many times in the past months.  Yuri could tell Otabek was still feeling uncertain but was calmer than he had been earlier.  He bent over and kissed Otabek briefly before going to his dresser, pulling out a pair of cotton shorts and an oversized t-shirt.  Tossing the shorts to Otabek, Yuri turned around and tugged his shirt over his head.  He reached down and patted the mattress for his shirt, jumping when he felt hands on his shoulders.

“I love you, Yura,” Otabek said, dropping his head to Yuri’s soft skin and pressing his lips against it, “I never meant to hurt you.”

“I love you and I know.  We only needed to clear the air.  I can’t read your mind.”

“Yeah,” he said, nibbling his way to Yuri’s neck.

“You keep that up, I’m tearing your clothes off,” Yuri mumbled, shivering when Otabek’s lips found the back of his neck.

“Am I forgiven?” he asked.

“Always,” Yuri answered, “As much as I’d love to continue this, I have to be up early.”

Otabek wound his arms around Yuri’s waist as he waited for him to put the shirt on.  Grinning when Yuri removed himself from his embrace, Otabek watched him unbutton the shorts beneath the shirt, groaning when they slid down his slim legs.  The smirk on Yuri’s face told him he had done it on purpose.  He felt relieved they were back to their typical shenanigans and decided to up the ante.  He shed his shirt and unfastened the button on his shorts, tugging them down to his ankles before kicking them off.

“Fucking tease,” Yuri grumbled, falling onto the bed.

“Says the one that’s going to have his ass hanging out all night,” Otabek retorted as he slid the shorts up his legs.

Otabek lifted the sheet and slipped into bed, turning off the lamp before rolling over and wrapping an arm around Yuri.  Feeling Yuri’s slim body burrow further against him, Otabek buried his head into silken blond tresses and breathed deeply.  He knew he would have to prove himself to Yuri, but he felt relaxed knowing Yuri wasn’t going anywhere.  Thanking the powers that be, Otabek fell into a restful sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Shit!”

Otabek’s eyes flew open when Yuri bounded out of bed and pushed the closet door so hard it bounced against the wall.  Lifting his phone from the nightstand, Otabek pressed the button and his eyes widened when he saw the time.  Yuri continued to dart around the room as he rushed to get ready. 

“What can I do to help?” he asked.

“Can you make me some toast?” Yuri asked, “I’m two hours late.”

“I know,” Otabek replied, rising from the bed and pecking Yuri’s cheek.

Otabek knew it would take Yuri at least twenty minutes to get ready.  Since they had their talk the previous weekend, they spent most nights chatting well into the morning hours.  While Otabek enjoyed it, Yuri had been late twice in six days.  His tardiness automatically put Yuri in a bad mood since he knew Yakov would lecture him about punctuality and make him work through his lunch.  Otabek worked the late shift that week and waited for Yuri to stop by after practice, feeling sympathetic when he ranted about the day he had.  Yuri’s season had begun and Yakov worked him to the bone each day, leaving him utterly exhausted every evening.  After spending a little while with Otabek, he’d beg forgiveness and tell Otabek he was going home before he dropped.  Otabek always said it was alright and he’d see him after the shop closed, promising to massage the achiness from his weary limbs.

He wanted Yuri to have a good day and decided it was time.

“Toast?” Yuri asked as he came into the kitchen.

“Kiss?” Otabek demanded, raising a brow.

“I don’t have time for this, Beka.”

“Kiss,” he repeated, “I have something better than toast.”

“Fine,” Yuri grumbled, pressing his lips quickly Otabek’s.

“Thank you,” he said, “Enjoy your smoothie and bagel.  Strawberry with a multi-vitamin shot.”

“You remembered?” Yuri asked in wonder.

“Of course I did,” Otabek said as he guided Yuri to the door, “Get out of here before Yakov murders you.  I’ll see you after practice.”

“Love you!” Yuri shouted as he walked out of the apartment.

“Love you too,” he said to the closed door, “But I’ll see you earlier than you think.”

 

* * *

 

“Yuri Plisetsky!”

His head whipped to the entrance when he heard his name bellowed.  He squinted at the figure approaching the rail, his mouth dropping when he saw who it was.  Seeing the visitor meet with Yakov and speak briefly to him, Yuri skated to the edge of the ice and regarded them quizzically.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, looking at the large bouquet of flowers in their hand.

“You said I had to do this right,” Otabek said, thanking Yakov before he returned his attention to the other skaters, “I figured this was the perfect place.”

“I’m in the middle of practice, Beka,” Yuri said, looking around and seeing others in the arena gather around them.

“I have permission.”

Yuri rolled his eyes when Otabek walked to the gap in the rail, jerking his head for Yuri to join him.  Glaring over his shoulder when he heard Mila snicker, Yuri glided to the opening and stood in front of him.  He knew he told Otabek to surprise him, but Yuri never expected him to show up at the rink. 

“I know I messed up the first time and I want to make it right.  I love you, Yuri.  I love you so much,” Otabek said loudly, keeping his eyes fixed on Yuri and blocking out the crowd around them, “I want to be with you. Will you take the next step with me?  Will you be my boyfriend?”

Yuri gaped at Otabek while he confessed his love for him and asked him for a committed relationship properly.  This was better than he could dream and knew he’d remember it forever.  He was aware that Otabek was serious since he was laying himself bare in front of those Yuri had in his life for so long. 

“Yes,” Yuri said, smiling and launching himself at Otabek.

Otabek caught Yuri and grinned before kissing him senseless.  Feeling his cheeks heat up when he heard scattered applause, Otabek pulled back and took a deep breath.  While Yuri was used to being the center of attention, he wasn’t and it unnerved him.

“This is a little more, um…” Otabek said, looking around, “of a spectacle than I thought it would be.”

“What did you expect?” Yuri teased, “We’re here and it’s free skate right now.  The older teens are coming in for their classes also.  Honestly, I think it’s fucking romantic you did it like this.  This is something to remember, Beka.”

“Then I’m glad,” he said, pecking Yuri’s lips and handing him the bouquet, “These are for you.”

“They’re beautiful,” Yuri gushed, looking from the flowers to Otabek.

“Glad you like them.  I have to get going.  Work.”

“Hey!” he shouted, “You aren’t leaving until I get another kiss and I ask you something.”

“Ok,” Otabek said, sliding his arms around Yuri’s waist and kissing him with everything he had.

“Mmm,” Yuri said, taking his lower lip in his mouth momentarily, “I found out season assignments today.”

“Alright.”

“How do you feel about going to Canada in October?” he asked, grinning when Otabek’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

“Really.  I’m in Skate Canada.  You’re going to need to take a few days off though since it’s in in the western part.  We could spend your birthday there if you’d like,” Yuri explained.

“Wait.  Canada?  When?” he asked.

“Yes, Canada.  Late October so see what you can do.  If I place in the top three, we get to go to New York for Thanksgiving.  Maybe Talya can come with us,” Yuri suggested.

“This is…” Otabek stuttered, running a hand over his forehead, “This is a lot.  I can do New York, but Canada will be a little difficult.  I can’t afford it.”

“I didn’t ask if you could afford it,” he argued, “I asked if you’d come with me.”

“I don’t…” Otabek said before he was interrupted.

“Hey, we’re dating now, right?” Yuri asked, waiting for him to nod, “We do things for each other. Give and take, Beka.  I want you there with me.  I’ve never taken anyone to a competition before, and I want you to be the first and only.  Please.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Great,” Yuri said, his eyes crinkling as he grinned at Otabek, “I have to get back at it and you need to go to work.  Tell Ash I said hi.”

“Will do,” he said, “See you after practice?”

“Yep!” Yuri yelled as he skated away with flowers in hand, turning to glide backward and shout, “Hey! Tell Ash while you’re away, we’re going to fuck every chance we get!”

“What?” Otabek shrieked, his face falling in disbelief.

“Yura!” Yakov thundered, “Language!  There are children around!”

“Sorry!” he yelled apologetically, grinning at Otabek and blowing a kiss before he rejoined Mila and Georgi.

Otabek shook his head, knowing Yuri had done that on purpose to get a rise out of him.  He was ecstatic it had gone that well, thrilled he had gone beyond anything Yuri expected.  The invitation Yuri extended to him surprised him as well, but he was looking forward to it more than anything he had in life.  Smiling as he walked out the door, Otabek’s mind pondered the future destined for him and Yuri.

 


	5. Among Maple Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skate Canada arrives and Yuri vows to win for his 'First Love'.
> 
>  
> 
> “How are you doing?” Otabek asked.
> 
> “Pumped, glad this day is here,” Yuri admitted, “Nervous.”
> 
> “Nervous?” he asked.
> 
> “Yeah,” Yuri replied, “I always get a little anxious before a competition. This time is worse though.”
> 
> “How come?”
> 
> “You’re here,” Yuri declared, biting his lower lip when Otabek frowned.
> 
> “Why?” he asked.
> 
> “I want to do well for you,” Yuri said quietly, “I want to show you I can do it. I want first love to become perfect love. I want to win that medal and give it to you to keep.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this up right before my self-imposed deadline is over. Phew! There really aren't any notes to this chapter, but there are vague points that will become clearer in future chapters. Keep that in mind if something ruffles your feathers as it will be answered later on in the story, particularly the argument part. That's all I'm going to say about that. 
> 
> This is going to be a two-part arc as I didn't want this chapter over 10k words. This chapter focuses on the time leading up to Skate Canada and the short program event for the competition. The next chapter will be about the free skate, competition results and Otabek's upcoming birthday. Canada in the fall is beautiful! What better way to spend an October birthday?
> 
> Only note I can really think of is the one I mentioned in the last chapter. I based the GP season after the actual 2017 year. This year, Skate Canada is being held in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada October 27-29. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

Show Kayqin your support by following her on [tumblr](http://kayqin.tumblr.com)! Wonderful YOI art all the time!  She did a thing ;)

 

 

Otabek now wished he had followed Yuri’s advice and taken the day off before their flight.

While he was no stranger to traveling, Otabek hadn’t ventured far since moving out on his own.  Between his work schedule and making Talya’s dream of figure skating a reality, he had neither the time nor money to take a vacation.   He had spent the next six weeks sticking to a tight budget and begrudgingly accepting Yuri’s offer of paying for outings, but Otabek still hadn’t saved enough to cover his costs for the trip.

“I didn’t ask if you could afford it, Beka,” Yuri said one night while they were cuddled up on the couch, “I asked if you could get the time off.”

“I can’t let you pay for everything, Yura,” Otabek argued, “It doesn’t feel right.”

“Take that feeling and shove it up someone’s ass,” he muttered, “I want you there, Beka.”

“I don’t have enough money.”

“You’re dead set on this, aren’t you?” Yuri asked, swinging around and looking at him.

“I don’t want to be indebted to anyone,” Otabek reminded him, knowing they had this conversation many times.

“We’re dating,” he stated, “We’re going to do things for each other.  Come with me.”

“Dating is giving flowers or going out for dinner, not a six thousand dollar trip,” Otabek said, rolling his eyes when Yuri stood and went into the kitchen.

“Would it make you feel better if you gave me what you have saved?” Yuri asked, “You can work off the remainder if you insist.”

“Work off?” Otabek asked, turning around and watching Yuri.

“Yeah,” he replied, grinning mischievously, “There is a bed at your place that hasn’t been broken in yet.”

Otabek’s heart leaped at Yuri’s comment.  They had grown closer since Otabek’s declaration at the rink and though their intimate moments became friskier, they hadn’t made love.  Yuri had complained about it a few times, telling Otabek he wanted everything he had to offer but Otabek refused.  Each time Yuri asked why Otabek would say he wanted to do it right.  It drove him nuts, but Yuri understood.

“Are you calling me a whore?” Otabek asked, lifting a brow as he watched Yuri return to the living room.

“Hey, if the shoe fits.”

“I’ll show you fitting,” Otabek growled, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist and shoving him onto the couch.

“About fucking time,” Yuri teased, grinning wickedly.

 

* * *

 

Much to Yuri’s dismay, they didn’t make love that night but he couldn’t complain since it was the first time he came from Otabek’s touch.  They had remained clothed in their pajamas during intense kisses and touches. When Otabek began rocking his hips against his, Yuri knew it was the end of him.  Otabek tried to pull back once, but Yuri grabbed him and urged him to continue.  His orgasm rocked him harder than any before and it left him thinking if mere frottage was this satisfying, he couldn’t wait for the time they actually made love.

It left Yuri wanting Otabek more than anything.

They had talked several times about sex since that night.  Yuri reiterated he was growing impatient, but when Otabek told him he wanted to take his time, Yuri relented.  It was a decision they’d have to compromise on and Yuri didn’t want to rush him.  When he explained this to Otabek and asked when he might be ready, Otabek stated he’d know when the moment was right.

They still disagreed about the impending trip to Canada.  Otabek began to work extra hours and come in on days off to help pay for the excursion.  Yuri complained it cut into their time together and insisted he wanted Otabek there no matter if he could afford it or not.  Otabek still refused to listen to reason.

The day came that Yuri booked the tickets and room for Skate Canada.  Otabek had finagled ten days off, telling the owner he hadn’t requested time off since he’d started working for the shop.  His boss thought about it for a few days and granted Otabek’s request, but said he better be ready to work his ass off when he returned.

Yuri was hesitant to take the money Otabek gave him when he booked the flights and hotel room.  Otabek swore he’d have the rest of his share within a month after the competition, frowning at Yuri when he scoffed at him.  He had to remind Yuri of how important it was for him to carry his weight in their relationship.

The day he found out Yuri had used the money to pay for Talya’s skating and competition costs, Otabek thought he was going to explode.

Otabek was glad he had chosen to ride his bike that day as he raced to the rink.  Weaving in and out of traffic, Otabek went over the conversation he needed to have in his mind and tried to calm down.  He was still seething by the time he reached the rink, parking his motorcycle in front of the entrance.  Taking the steps two at a time until he reached the door, Otabek flung it open and marched to the rail surrounding the ice.

“Yuri Plisetsky!” he bellowed.

Yuri’s head whipped around and smiled when he saw who called his name.  Skating to the edge, Yuri twirled around and bowed before looking at Otabek.  His smile dropped when he saw anger etched on his boyfriend’s face and wondered what caused him to be in a terrible mood.

“What’s wrong?” Yuri asked.

“I spoke with Talya’s skating instructor about an hour ago,” Otabek replied.

“How’s she doing?” he inquired, turning his head to watch Mila.

“Cut the bullshit, Yura,” Otabek said, fuming, “I know you paid her.”

“It’s not a big deal, Beka—“ Yuri countered,  flinching when Otabek abruptly interrupted him.

“It is a big deal!” he shouted, ignoring the stares directed at them, “She’s my responsibility, not yours.  I promised her I would take care of it.  I don’t need you throwing your money around!”

“Why won’t you let me help you?” Yuri yelled, growling at Georgi as he skated past before lowering his voice, “You’re barely making it as it is, Beka.  You’re stretched to the max.  You aren’t taking care of yourself because you’re putting everyone first.  Something has to give.”

“It’s not your job,” he snarled.

“It is because I care about you,” Yuri said, cupping Otabek’s cheek with his hand, “I love you.  It’s what people that are dating do. Lean on me and I’ll lean on you.”

“Do you not realize how bad it makes me feel?” Otabek asked, “Every time I depend on someone, I’m let down and then I’m worse off than what I was before.  I can’t fall further, Yura.  I won’t survive.”

“I told you I’m not going anywhere,” Yuri stated, lowering Otabek’s hand and kissing it.

“You can’t promise that.  Anything can happen.”

“I’m not leaving of my own free will then,” he said, “I can promise that.”

Otabek closed his eyes and weighed Yuri’s offer. He hadn’t counted on anyone since his argument with his parents, moving out days later.  He had learned independence quickly and while it was difficult at times, Otabek was finally content with his life.  Coming to a decision, he opened his eyes and held Yuri’s stare.

“Don’t ever do something like this again,” Otabek warned, “If you want to help, talk to me first.”

“Ok,” Yuri agreed, “I’m sorry if I went about it the wrong way.  I’m used to taking care of things without a second thought.”

“I’m not,” he declared, “I have to carefully consider every decision I have to make.  I don’t have the luxury of making a mistake, Yura.”

“Then let me help ease your burden,” Yuri said softly, “We can do this together.”

“Be patient with me. That’s all I ask,” he said, “And talk to me.  If you don’t, that’s the fastest way to piss me off.”

“I will,” Yuri said, kissing him before gliding backward, “I have to get back to practice and you have a lunch date with your sister.  Tell her I said hi.  Give her a hug from me.”

“She’s going to die one of these days, you know?” Otabek asked jokingly.

“Probably,” Yuri yelled, “Hey!  Does this mean we’re on for Canada?”

“Later, Yura!”

 

* * *

 

“I told you that you should have taken yesterday off,” Yuri reminded him, tugging on his sleeve and leading him through the airport, “Want to take a nap when we get to the hotel?”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Otabek mumbled before yawning, “Food.  I want food first.”

After gathering their belongings from luggage claims, they made their way out of the airport.  Yuri hailed a taxi and helped the driver stow the suitcases in the trunk, instructing Otabek to get in the cab and relax.  It was a twenty-minute drive to the hotel and when he looked down five minutes after leaving the airport, he smiled when he saw Otabek’s head on his shoulder, fast asleep.

Check-in went without a hitch and when they entered the room, Otabek was stunned.  It was more beautiful than the pictures Yuri had shown him.  Spinning around and taking in his surroundings, Otabek whistled lowly.

“This is too much, Yura,” he said, falling into a chair and tilting his head back.

“It’s perfect for my boyfriend.”

Yuri dropped his carry-on bag and sauntered to Otabek, smiling before straddling him.  They had both been so busy they hadn’t had time to themselves recently.  Yuri leaned over and kissed Otabek hungrily, moaning into his mouth when he felt strong hands grip his backside.  The kiss led to wandering hands and Yuri was tugging on his shirt when he heard Otabek’s phone ring.

“Damn it, she has the worst timing,” Otabek muttered before answering it, “What do you want, Ash?”

 _“Jeez, Altin.  What’s got your panties in a wad?”_ she asked.

“I’m tired.  What’s up?”

 _“I just wanted to make sure you and Yuri made it ok.  You promised to call during the layover, but you never did,”_ Ash complained.

“Shit, sorry,” Otabek said, raising a brow when he saw Yuri grin, “How’s the shop?  Ethan working out ok?”

 _“Yeah, and he’s nicer than you.  We might have to keep him,”_ Ash teased.

“Oh Beka,” Yuri said, leaning closer to him and moaning, “Right there.  So good.”

“Asshole,” Otabek muttered, “Will you knock it off?”

 _“Did I interrupt something?”_ Ash asked before chuckling.

“No, Yura’s being an idiot.”

“God.  Deeper, go deeper!” Yuri shouted.

 _“I think I should let you go.  Sounds like you’re having fun,”_ she joked.

“I’m telling you, nothing is…” Otabek said, looking at the phone when the call ended, “She hung up on me.  You’re a real jerk at times, you know that?”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Yuri reminded him, giving him a cheesy grin.

“You know I do,” he said, rising from the chair and lifting Yuri, “Now it’s time to really make you scream.”

“Promise?” Yuri asked, stopping Otabek from answering by a crushing kiss.

 

* * *

 

Otabek did make him scream, though it was in frustration.  Yuri shouted at Otabek when he smirked at him, rolling over to go to sleep.  The kisses and caresses turned him on incredibly and he knew Otabek was aroused as well.  Each intimate encounter was pushed a bit further, this time when Yuri kneaded the front of Otabek’s pants and felt the hard length bound in his pants. Pulling Otabek down and nibbling on his ear, Yuri licked the shell before speaking.

“Want you, Beka,” he whispered, “Now.”

“Nope,” Otabek said, shifting his body until he fell on the mattress and his back was facing Yuri.

“Seriously?” Yuri roared, “Get me going and shut me down?”

“Consider it payback for the phone call.”

“Fucking asshole,” Yuri grumbled, “I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Don’t play too long,” Otabek teased, laughing when Yuri hit him with a pillow.

“Get bent,” he muttered, “Revenge is a bitch, Beka.”

 

* * *

 

They woke up early the following day since the rink was reserved for closed practice.  Yuri wanted to get there before any of the other competitors, explaining to Otabek if he was on the ice when everyone else arrived, he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone. Otabek asked why only to be told Yuri wasn’t on friendly terms with many there.

The hotel was close to the rink, so they chose to walk.  Fans of the sport had started arriving a few days earlier and crowded around the building, hoping to get pictures or autographs of their favorite skaters.  Knowing he couldn’t turn everyone down, Yuri stopped to appease his fans.  He chatted with them while signing autographs, taking selfies and adding them to his social media account.  When Yuri tagged his fans with each upload, Otabek thought the girls would faint on the spot.

“Yura!”

Yuri looked up and took in Yakov’s frown and crossed arms in front of him.  Yakov explained to him years before that while fans were vital, he needed to balance it with the time he was supposed to be working.  Yuri found achieving it extremely difficult.

“I’m going to head to the bathroom,” Otabek said.

“Ok,” Yuri stated, reaching up and pressing his lips against Otabek’s, “Don’t forget your pass. They won’t let you in without it.”

“Got it,” he said, digging the laminated plastic badge on a lanyard out of his pocket.

“See you in a few.”

Otabek found a nearby restroom and relieved himself, staring at the mirror as he washed his hands.  Regarding the reflection, Otabek didn’t recognize himself.  He looked happier than he had in years, had the aura of serenity around him.  When a lopsided smile appeared in the image, Otabek knew it was thanks to Yuri.

He wandered down the hall until he found an entrance to the rink.  As he approached, Otabek could hear loud voices barking orders and the scratching of metal on ice.  He’d grown accustomed to the sound having watched Talya and then Yuri dance along the frozen surface, but watching it in an international competition was something entirely new.  Right when he reached the entry, a man stepped from the side and stopped him.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he said, holding up a hand, “Closed session today.  You’ll have to come back tomorrow with a ticket.”

“I’m with Yuri Plisetsky,” Otabek said, holding up his pass.

“Again, this is a closed session.  Skaters and coaching staff only.”

“I was told—”

“Is there a problem?”

Otabek looked over the man’s shoulder and saw Yuri standing behind him.  He had seen Yuri angry before, but he looked infuriated now.  The red on his cheeks was a mix of cold and anger, but the white around his pursed lips gave his rage away. 

“Mr. Plisetsky, I’m sure you realize I can’t let him in,” the guard stated, “I’ve been told skaters and coaches only.  Strict orders, sir.”

“He’s with me,” Yuri said as he fought to control his annoyance.

“I can’t make an exception.  If I do that, I’d have to make concessions for everyone,” the man said.

“He’s part of my staff.”

Otabek hadn’t seen Yakov approach since he was focused solely on Yuri, hoping he’d control his temper.  He’d seen it unleashed a few times on his rink mates or his coach, but Otabek didn’t want him to lose control on someone simply doing their job.  Just when Otabek was getting ready to intervene, Yakov made his presence known.

“He doesn’t have a coaching pass, Mr. Feltsman,” the guard observed.

“The passes arrived before Otabek started helping,” Yakov said, his neutral expression not changing.

“Yes, sir.  I apologize for the inconvenience.”

Otabek glanced nervously at Yuri but was assured by his smile and nod.  Thanking the guard, he brushed past the man and entered the rink.  It was larger than anything Otabek had ever seen, leaving him in awe.  When he heard a shout from the ice, Otabek shifted his gaze as he watched a skater smack the frozen surface before standing.

“Why can’t I get this?” he questioned angrily.

“Who’s that?” Otabek asked, nudging Yuri to get his attention.

“The bane of my existence,” Yuri answered as he took the guards off his skates and stepped onto the ice.

“That’s JJ?” Otabek questioned.

“Yep, though I just call him Jackass.”

“That’s not very nice, Yura,” Otabek admonished, frowning at him.

“Either is he,” Yuri countered, “Give me a kiss. You know, for luck.”

Otabek watched Yuri glide away after a brief yet sweet kiss and joined Yakov moments later.  He had talked to the man a few times briefly and was intimidated by him.  Yuri assured him often that Yakov’s bark was worse than his bite and cared deeply for those under his tutelage.  When Otabek told him he wasn’t training under him, Yuri said his kindness extended to those in his skaters’ lives as well.

“Yuri is thrilled you’re here with him, Otabek,” Yakov said, breaking him from his musings.

“I’m glad I could come,” he replied anxiously, “Didn’t think I’d be able to, but here I am.”

“He’s never asked to bring anyone along,” Yakov informed him, turning his head to look at Otabek, “Not even his grandfather, but we understood he couldn’t physically handle the travel.”

“He told me.”

“I think the theme for his programs is because of you as well,” Yakov said.

“What?” Otabek asked, “He never told me what his theme was.”

“First love,” Yakov said, smiling when shock filled Otabek’s face, “Just watch.”

He scanned the ice until his eyes fell on Yuri.  Knowing he was warming up, Otabek watched him perform lazy figure eights and jumps Yuri considered effortless.  Once he decided his muscles were loose enough, Yuri slowed to a halt and took his starting position.

Otabek watched Yuri’s head fall and his arms rise slowly before lifting them above his head and intertwining.  Otabek thought he was as graceful as a swan, the way his body flowed when he took off.  The deliberately slow-paced motions left Otabek feeling like he was in a dream.  Imagining the music Yuri had played in the apartment so many times it drove Otabek crazy, he could now see how the composition fit the program.

“That’s beautiful,” Otabek said quietly, amazed that something this magnificent could be used to explain their love.

“That’s our Yura,” Yakov replied, clapping a hand on Otabek’s shoulder, “You’ve given him a new song to sing, Otabek.  I had my doubts, but you’ve been good for him.”

Otabek continued to be entranced by Yuri’s short program.  When Yuri skated at home, his movements were often powerful, but this was pure fluidity.  His jumps were flawless and delicate, the way his motions altered and rotated with each spin astounding.  When Yuri finished, Otabek had this overwhelming urge to take him in his arms and cry from the beauty.

“What did you think?” Yuri asked breathlessly as he glided to the railing, thanking Yakov for his water bottle.

“That was…I just…” Otabek stammered before grabbing the back of Yuri’s head.

Otabek looked into the surprised green eyes before crushing Yuri’s lips with his. The love he felt for Yuri burst forth in waves as he felt their mouths move against the others.  With one hand winding through soft, blond hair and the other cupping a pale cheek, Otabek grinned when he pulled back and saw the dazed look in Yuri’s eyes.

“You held me enraptured,” Otabek whispered, “First love, eh?”

“Who told you?” Yuri asked.

“Yakov.”

“Thanks a lot, old man,” Yuri grumbled, ignoring his coach’s deep rumble of amusement.

Otabek listened to the two talk about what could be improved upon before competition the next day.  He was watching the other competitors on the ice but focused on JJ.  Talya had mentioned him several times and stated his rivalry with Yuri was legendary.  While he didn’t believe it at the time, Otabek’s mind quickly changed when the Canadian skated toward them.

“Hey, kitten!” JJ exclaimed, leaning on the padded edge of the divider when he reached them, “Was the summer kind to you?  Heard you had a new flame, though I’m surprised you haven’t doused it with your charming personality.”

“Piss off, JJ,” Yuri snarled, returning to his conversation with Yakov.

“Jean-Jacques Leroy,” JJ said, holding out a hand to Otabek, “Pleased to meet you.”

“Otabek Altin,” he replied, shaking JJ’s hand briefly, “Likewise.”

“I’ve never seen you on the circuit before.  Choreographer? Trainer?”

“Tattoo artist,” Otabek said, feeling his spirits plummet when JJ chuckled.

“Tattoo artist,” JJ repeated, not bothering to hide his smirk, “Well, Otabek the tattoo artist.  I wish you luck. You’re going to need it.”

“Get lost or I’m going to beat your fucking face in!” Yuri yelled, shoving JJ away.

“Yura!” Yakov yelled, giving him a stern glare, “JJ, don’t you have work to do on that jump you keep flubbing?”

JJ’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Yakov, nodding once before jetting off.  Otabek sighed and looked at Yuri, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and feeling him shake with anger.  He knew Yuri didn’t like him at all and now he knew why.

“Well, I can see why you can’t stand him,” Otabek said, “The guy is an ass.  He’s the kind of person I take pleasure in making sure the ink really stays in.”

“Heavy hand?” Yuri asked, grinning when Otabek nodded, “Who knew you to be a sadist?”

“What can I say?  I’m an asshole.”

“At least you aren’t a jackass,” Yuri asserted.

Otabek pressed his lips against Yuri’s temple as he laughed, thinking there was no place else he’d rather be at that moment.

 

* * *

 

They had overslept that morning and Yuri got ready quickly, dashing out the door without as much as a kiss.  When he reached the arena, Yuri texted Otabek and told him he was sorry for leaving but he’d see him soon.  Otabek arrived a couple hours later and when Yuri laid eyes on him, he thought his heart had stopped forever.

Otabek had chosen to wear a dark navy blue suit that day and was toying with the knot of his tie.  Yuri froze in place on the ice, barely avoiding a collision with Leo, an American skater he enjoyed talking to.  Not hearing the yells from Yakov, Yuri watched Otabek walk around the rail and join his coach.  Once lust cleared his head, he skated to the edge and coughed to get their attention.

“Hey,” Otabek said, smiling, “I think someone took off before my morning kiss.”

“Come here, you,” Yuri murmured, tugging on Otabek’s tie and crushing their lips together, growling when they broke apart, “You look fucking hot.  I want to rip your clothes off and take you right here.”

“Jesus, Yura,” he whispered, “Yakov is right next to us.”

“I’ve heard worse,” the coach said, his eyes never leaving the ice, “You should have heard Viktor.”

“How are you doing?” Otabek asked.

“Pumped, glad this day is here,” Yuri admitted, “Nervous.”

“Nervous?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Yuri replied, “I always get a little anxious before a competition.  This time is worse though.”

“How come?”

“You’re here,” Yuri declared, biting his lower lip when Otabek frowned.

“Why?” he asked.

“I want to do well for you,” Yuri said quietly, “I want to show you I can do it.  I want first love to become perfect love.  I want to win that medal and give it to you to keep.”

“Win it for you, Yura,” he said, pressing his lips against Yuri’s chilled forehead, “But I’ll hang on to your medal for safe keeping.  Maybe hang it in the shop.  Piss Ash off.”

“Asshole,” Yuri muttered, smacking Otabek’s chest and grinning when he laughed, “I gotta go.  Six minute warm up and then the circus begins.”

Grinning when the crowd erupted into cheers when Yuri took the ice, he watched Yuri hold his arms out and bow a few times.  Otabek was always impressed with the way Yuri handled his fans.  He loved seeing the softer side of Yuri and how he responded to those who followed his career, but Otabek knew he was blessed to see the real Yuri.

Once the buzzer sounded, the ice was emptied save for one man in the middle.  Yuri walked to Otabek and Yakov, wrapping an arm around Otabek’s waist before resting his head on his chest.  They watched a few skaters go through their routines and Yuri pointed out each man’s strengths and weaknesses, explaining the point system and difficulties of each move.  He gave Otabek some background information and told him whether he liked the skater or not.  Yuri had been in the sport so many years he knew what to look for in his competitors and how to maximize his programs to increase his final score.

When he heard his name thundering over the audio system of the arena, Yuri squeezed Otabek’s hand before stepping onto the ice.  The lights dimmed and the spotlight followed him to the center of the rink, the beam switching from white to blue when Yuri stopped.  The languid strumming of violins filled the cavernous room as Yuri held the crowd spellbound.  Otabek had seen the program the day before, but it was breathtaking seeing the finished product.  He watched as Yuri drifted across the frigid surface, effortlessly executing his routine. 

Yuri was in the final stretch of his short program and Otabek could tell he was worn out.  The last time he’d passed him and Yakov, Otabek saw the sweat covering him and his chest heaving from exertion.  He remembered Yuri telling him that he had a combination jump scheduled twenty seconds before the program ended and Otabek was concerned he wouldn’t be able to pull it off.

Seeing Yakov lean forward and grip the rail, Otabek knew the combination was coming.  He watched Yuri skate in a straight line, turning to glide backward and launching from the ice mere moments later.  The execution of the quad was perfect, but the landing of the triple was off and Yuri placed his hand on the ice to balance himself.  When Otabek heard the noise from the crowd, he knew it wasn’t a good sign. 

Yuri finished the program amidst exuberant cheers.  Though he put on a happy face and thanked the crowd by blowing kisses, Otabek knew he was shattered.  He had worked so hard on the routine and told Otabek on the flight it had been flawless the past couple weeks.  Looking at Yakov when he nudged his arm, Otabek followed him to the kiss and cry to wait for Yuri.

“I messed up,” Yuri said as tears filled his eyes.

“You did wonderful, Yura,” Otabek assured him, placing his hands on either side of Yuri’s face, “You did so good.”

“I’m not going to win.  I touched down.  I never touch down,” he whined, his chest lifting as sobs threatened to erupt.

“Yura, listen to me,” Otabek said, tilting his head and looking into his eyes, “You did so well.  You didn’t fall like a few others did.  You wowed the judges.”

Yuri nodded, stepping up onto the carpet and putting his blade guards on.  Wiping at his eyes as he sat on the bench in the kiss and cry, Yuri looked at the screen hanging from the ceiling and waited for his scores.  When the judges submitted them and the announcer was heard over the intercom, Yuri’s heart started to race.

“Third place,” he said softly, turning to look at Yakov.

“It’s ok,” Yakov said, putting a hand on Yuri’s shoulder, “You’ll come back stronger than ever in your free skate.”

“Third,” Yuri repeated, staring at the swirls on the carpet before him, “I need to be on top.  I promised him.”

“Yuri, your grandfather understands,” Otabek said, his heart hurting for Yuri when he looked at him.

“Come on, Yura,” Yakov said, helping Yuri to his feet, “It’s time to call it a day.”

“But JJ…” he said, trailing off as he saw his rival take the ice.

“Take him back to the hotel,” Yakov instructed Otabek.

Otabek led Yuri to the locker room and helped him change out of his costume.  He hurt for Yuri, tried to comfort him with loving words, but Yuri continued to stare at something only he could see.  When he crouched down, Yuri grabbed his hands and gazed into his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Beka.”

“For what?” Otabek asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Disappointing you,” he said, a tear slipping down his cheek, “I wanted to come out on top with this theme, show you how much you’ve changed me.  But I’m in third.”

“Yura, do you know how proud I am of you?” Otabek asked, watching Yuri shake his head, “You made your season about us.  Do you know how much that means to me?  That’s the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me.  I don’t care if you place last, you’re already a winner in my eyes.”

Tears flooded Yuri’s eyes, turning the green into shimmering pools before falling down.  Otabek held his arms out and Yuri collapsed into them, Otabek smoothing the loose strands of hair away before kissing Yuri’s temple and side of his head.  As Yuri cried, Otabek felt tears creep in his own eyes.  He’d never been moved this deeply by a significant other before and though it scared him a little, the endless love he felt for Yuri swallowed any doubt he had. 

“Beka?” Yuri asked when he finished crying, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

“What, sweetheart?” he asked as he rubbed small circles on Yuri’s back.

“I love you,” Yuri whispered, “No one has ever told me anything like that.  Knowing you’ll still love me if I crash and burn means the world.  I love you so damn much.”

“Me too, Yura,” Otabek said, “I love you no matter what.”

Yuri smiled through his tears, nodding at Otabek before silencing him with a kiss.

 

 


	6. Real Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning home from Canada, Otabek receives the real gold on his birthday.
> 
> “You’re forgiven,” Otabek said between bites of sushi, “This is really good. Thanks, Yura. This is a great birthday gift.”
> 
> “Yeah, about that…” Yuri said, shifting on the couch and looking at the floor.
> 
> “Did you do something stupid?”
> 
> “You know how I wanted to win gold and give it to you?” he asked, watching Otabek nod, “Well, silver isn’t the same, so I wanted to give you the next best thing.”
> 
> “Yura, spending the weekend in Canada with you was gift enough. That was amazing,” Otabek stated.
> 
> “It’s not a gift if I’m working,” Yuri chided.
> 
> “Alright. What did you want to give me?”
> 
> “Me,” Yuri confessed.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the second part of Skate Canada finished and here it is! Sorry it took so long. I've been taking some Pax time and it's been nice. I also was waiting for this chapter to come together into my mind and do it justice. I really like the way it turned out. There are some hints for future chapters as well. Let's see how many you can find.
> 
> The second to last scene was inspired by a drawing from minato. When I saw it, I about died...in a good way, of course. You can find it [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/post/167943741988/wrapping-up-inked-now-but-do-you-guys-remember). Warning though: It's VERY NSFW.
> 
> Only note for this chapter is the combination jump Yuri completed is based from Evgeni Plushenko's combination during the 2002 Cup of Russia. You can see it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlu_OJeyWII). The jump starts at 1:03. All I have to say is DAMN!
> 
> Hope you like it, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

Show Kayqin your support by following her on [tumblr](http://kayqin.tumblr.com/)! Wonderful YOI art all the time!  She did a thing ;)

 

 

Just when Yuri thought he couldn’t love him more, Otabek raised the bar and surprised him yet again.

After he composed himself, Otabek helped Yuri into his jacket and they left the arena. The walk back to the hotel was quiet, Yuri mulling his performance over in his mind time and again. He knew beating himself up wouldn’t improve matters, but he couldn’t help it. He had been at the top of the skating circuit for years and refused to fall anytime soon. Not only did he promise his grandfather he’d give his all, but he wanted to prove to Otabek how much he loved him through his skating.

When they reached their room, Otabek eased Yuri into a chair before disappearing into the bathroom. Resting his head against the plush backing and closing his eyes, Yuri inhaled a shaky breath as he desperately sought calm. He needed to focus since his free skate was tomorrow, but he was running out of his usual options.

“Your bath is ready, sir.”

Yuri opened his eyes and looked to see his boyfriend standing in the threshold of the bathroom.  Otabek’s eyes glittered with kindness and love for him, and it touched Yuri immensely. He wasn’t used to being pampered after a failed program. Tearing his routine apart piece by piece was the norm, but he found Otabek’s gentleness incredibly welcome.

Taking Otabek’s hand when offered, Yuri smiled at him when he was helped from the chair.  He let Otabek lead him to the bathroom as a million thoughts ran through his mind.  He wanted to prove to Otabek how deep his love ran for him.  Yuri had planned to express it in his skating routine but felt himself faltering horribly.

“Hey, Beka?” Yuri asked.

“Hmm?” he inquired while tugging Yuri’s shirt overhead.

“Do you know I love you?”

“Of course,” Otabek replied, glancing at him doubtfully, “What brought this up?”

“I just feel like everything is falling apart,” Yuri admitted, his gaze dropping to the floor, “I’ve been working so hard on this season and I’m not following through.  I’m bombing terribly.”

“No, you’re not, Yura,” he disagreed, “I don’t care if you come in last place.”

“I am not placing behind JJ,” Yuri growled, narrowing his eyes when Otabek laughed.

“You have a goal for tomorrow then.  I’ll wait in the room while you take your bath and then it’s time to call it a night.  How early do you want to get up?”

“Five,” Yuri relayed, smirking when Otabek’s eyes widened, “I want to get some practice in before anyone gets to the rink.”

“Alright.  I’ll set the alarm,” he said, softly shutting the door behind him.

Shedding the rest of his clothing, Yuri climbed into the tub and closed his eyes when the warm water enveloped his sore body.  He felt the weariness leave him and calm come over him, closing his eyes to play over his free skate routine in his mind.  He knew he’d have to perform beyond perfection the next day and made mental notes on how to maximize points.  Though it would be tricky and take intense concentration, Yuri knew he could do it.  He just hoped it would be enough to claim the gold.

 

* * *

 

Morning arrived too soon for their liking and they dragged themselves from the warm bed reluctantly.  Not only was the arena chilly due to the ice, but the area had a cold front move in the previous night.  Otabek rummaged through his suitcase for a jacket he deemed warm enough but berated himself for his lack of planning during packing.

“You’re worse than a teenage girl,” Yuri teased.

“Haha, very funny,” Otabek deadpanned, “I didn’t think it would be this cold.”

“Welcome to Canada,” he said, “Do you want to borrow one of my sweaters?”

“Yura, I’d be lucky if it reached my belly button,” Otabek stated.

“Well, crop tops are the new thing,” Yuri said, giggling when Otabek shoved him onto the bed and crawled over him.

“Look who’s the smartass this morning,” he declared, lowering his hands to tickle Yuri’s sides and grinning when he shrieked.

“Stop!”

“We are definitely going to have to do that again,” Otabek said, smirking when Yuri glared at him, “but seriously, how are you doing?”

“I’m ok,” he revealed, “I thought about a few minor changes to hopefully place in the top three.  Cross your fingers.”

“Will do, but remember what I said?”

“Refresh my memory,” Yuri said.

“I don’t care if you come in last.  What you’ve done is beautiful, Yura.  This is the best birthday gift anyone could give me,” Otabek declared.

“Nah, a gold medal would be the best gift,” he said, winking when Otabek stared at him unamused.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Hey!  Speaking of birthdays, want to spend it here?  It’s in two days, and it would be fucking romantic,” Yuri suggested.

“We need to work on your idea of romance,” he said, “I’ll have to call my boss. I’m supposed to go back to work that day.”

“Dude, it’s your birthday,” Yuri reminded him.

“Yes it is and some of us have to work on their birthdays.”

“Try, but if he says no that’s bullshit,” Yuri mumbled, “We’ll talk about this later.”

Otabek rolled onto the mattress and watched as Yuri got up, admiring his backside while he dug through his suitcase.  He loved watching Yuri, loved seeing the delicate lines molded by the tight clothing he favored.  When Yuri pulled his favorite pair of leggings out, Otabek groaned.

“You’re killing me, Yura.”

“I do it on purpose,” he replied, grinning cheesily at him.

Otabek closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face, thinking it was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

Otabek leaned on the rail and watched the skaters on the ice while sipping his third coffee.  He hadn’t slept well the night before and his exhaustion was catching up with him.  He was worried about Yuri and his frame of mind going into the day.  Yuri held the weight of the world on his shoulders when it came to skating, but breaking his promise to his grandfather had the potential to destroy him.  Otabek knew he could remind Yuri until time ended that his grandfather would understand, but Yuri would have to come to that realization on his own.  Otabek just hoped he figured it out before it destroyed him.

“Hey!  Wake up!”

Otabek blinked and turned his head toward the blond blur that raced past him.  When Yuri pivoted to skate backward and blew him a kiss, Otabek chuckled and waved.  He loved watching Yuri skate as he turned into the most beautiful, fluid entity he had ever witnessed.  Yuri was spellbinding as he glided across the ice, whether he was pouring all the strength he had into his moves or gently flowing with the music. 

“Beka!  Watch this!”

Otabek’s attention was focused on Yuri and he watched him move to the center of the ice.  When he reached the middle, Yuri launched from the surface in a series of three jumps.  Otabek tilted his head and frowned slightly, wondering how he could pull off a sequence like that.

“Yuri!”

Otabek jumped when he heard Yakov bellow and looked at the older man.  His face was red and he wore an expression of anger.  Otabek had only seen him like this once before and knew Yakov was livid.  Shifting his gaze back to the ice, Otabek barely saw Yuri roll his eyes before skating toward them.

“What?”

“Don’t what me,” Yakov growled, “What was that?”

“My combination jumps for the first half,” Yuri replied nonchalantly.

“That’s not what we agreed upon,” Yakov said, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms in front of him.

“I’m changing the program,” he stated, “If I have a chance of winning, I need to increase the difficulty of my jumps.”

“It’s too risky.  Modify the second jump to a—”

“I’m not changing it!” Yuri yelled, challenging Yakov and holding his stare, “I want to win.”

“If you wipe out, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he grumbled, “You’re more obstinate than Vitya.”

“So you keep saying.  How much time until it starts?”

“Two hours.  Time to call it quits and rest,” Yakov instructed.

Yuri nodded and exited the rink, putting his blade guards on his skates before collapsing on a nearby bench.  He knew he was pushing himself to his limits, choosing to practice for close to three hours on a competition day.  He was exhausted from the short program performance and honing his free skate to perfection.  He still wasn’t pleased with his combination jumps but knew they would have to do.

Looking up when he felt a presence next to him, Yuri smiled when he saw Otabek and brushed his lips across his.  This had proved to be a grueling competition thus far and he didn’t know how he would have managed without Otabek.  It was different having Otabek in his world.  He had grown accustomed to hanging out at the shop with him and Ash that he hadn’t considered what it would be like having Otabek with him.  He found himself loving that he could share this part of his life with Otabek and sincerely hoped this wouldn’t be the end of his season.

“Want to grab a bite to eat?” Otabek asked.

“Can’t,” Yuri said, “If I eat before my program, I’m going to puke on the ice.”

“Would I be a bad boyfriend if I ate in front of you?”

“Yes,” Yuri teased, cackling when Otabek playfully punched his arm, “but it’s alright.  Where do you want to eat?”

“Yakov said they have a buffet set up in the lounge,” he explained.

“Free grub is the best grub,” Yuri said, standing and helping Otabek to his feet.

“Damn straight.  While I eat, explain these changes you made.”

 

* * *

 

Focusing on the line in front of him, Yuri slowed his breathing and closed his eyes while he waited for the music to start.  The performances before his were practically flawless and it concerned him.  He needed to concentrate fully on his routine or today would be the end of his season.  Shaking his head slightly, Yuri pushed the thought out of his mind and waited for his cue.

He had decided to go with the last minute change to his combination jumps, and while Yakov would yell at him relentlessly, Yuri didn’t care as long as he made the podium.  If he landed them, he considered keeping them for the rest of the season.

The first notes of the arrangement flitted through the building and Yuri glided forward, his graceful motions reminiscent of a swan.  He heard the murmuring of the crowd but tried his best to block them out.  The only thing on his mind was his routine and he was determined to come out on top.  The first half was simple but the technicality of the moves would earn him high points.  He was nearing his jumps and his heart began to pound anxiously.  Skating along the edge of the rink, Yuri caught Otabek’s stare as he neared him.  His face was filled with wonder and admiration, and Yuri’s confidence was bolstered by Otabek’s faith in him.  Right before he slid past him and Yakov, Otabek smiled and blew him a kiss.  Yuri nodded as he passed them, knowing he could pull the combination off.

He changed directions and moved toward the center, preparing to leap from the ice.  His first jump was successful, but he didn’t have time to relish in his victory.  A few seconds after he landed, he flew off the ice again and counted the turns before completing the jump.  Pausing only for a second, he launched once more and lifted his arms over his head, fighting to maintain his positioning so he didn’t fall.  Once his blade met the ice and he heard the crowd erupt into thunderous applause, Yuri knew he was at the top of his game once more.

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to kill him.”

Otabek looked at Yakov and frowned questioningly at him.  Yuri’s jumps amazed Otabek and he knew he wasn’t the only one when the audience rose to their feet, cheering ecstatically.  He didn’t realize their difficulty until he heard Yakov mutter next to him.

“I’m not the expert here, but it looked like he did well,” he stated.

“Oh, he did great.  That’s not the issue.  You don’t peak during the first competition.  He just upped his routine, and the judges are going to be looking for that combination the rest of the season,” Yakov explained, “Why he decided upon a quad toe and two triple toes is beyond me.”

“Is that bad?”

“Not bad, just very difficult.  Very few have been able to land that sequence,” Yakov stated, “I just hope he can keep it up.”

Otabek whipped his head toward the ice when the applause in the arena became deafening and watched Yuri hold his ending pose, falling to his knees in exhaustion moments later.  Bouquets of flowers and stuffed cats from spectators began to litter the ice while Yuri fought to regain his breath.  Once his lungs stopped screaming and the shakiness in his legs eased, Yuri got to his feet and spent the next several minutes bowing in front of the crowd.  He liked to show his appreciation to his fans by giving them enough time for photos, but he was too exhausted to do much more.  He shuffled toward the entry to the kiss and cry, slipped his guards on and fell onto the bench.

“We’ll talk later,” Yakov declared.

“Yeah,” Yuri said, not looking forward to the lecture from his coach.

“That was amazing, Yura.”

He smiled when he met Otabek’s gaze and was thrilled he got to share it with him.  It was the most challenging program he’d skated to date and there was no one he’d rather perform for than Otabek.  He was happy with the routine but hoped the judges were impressed with it.

He listened to suggestions Yakov made while they waited for his scores.  They were subtle improvements Yuri liked and wanted to add them knowing it would make for his best season yet.  When he heard the announcer over the intercom, Yuri fixed his eyes on the giant screen hanging over the rink.  Once the man was done speaking and the numbers appeared on the screen, Yuri’s mouth dropped.

“Is that good?” Otabek shouted in askance, trying to be heard over the yelling that broke out after the scores were read.

Yuri felt like he was floating on a cloud and expected to fall soon.  Not only had he achieved his personal best for a free skate program, but he also beat Yuuri Katsuki’s world record from years ago.  He accomplished what he set out to do and felt happiness overflow in him.  Tears began to slip down his cheeks he was so pleased.  He had shown the world what he was capable of, he had kept his promise to his grandfather and had shown Otabek how much he meant to him.

Yuri jolted back to reality when he felt himself lifted from the bench, looking down to see Yakov shake and hug him exuberantly.  His coach was accustomed to his skaters breaking records often, but Yuri had crushed one that experts in the sport considered unattainable.  It was not only a victory for Yuri but one for Yakov as well.

“I am so proud of you!” Yakov exclaimed, framing Yuri’s face with his hands and beaming at him, “We’re still going to talk, but that was beautiful, Yura.”

“Thanks, Yakov,” he said, grinning broadly at him.

“You should expect a phone call from Viktor as well,” Yakov stated and Yuri laughed heartily.

Flinching when he felt arms drape over his shoulders, Yuri smiled softly and leaned against Otabek’s chest.  He thought it couldn’t get any better and had been caught up in his achievement he hadn’t spoken to Otabek. 

“Congratulations, Yura,” he purred into his ear, sending shivers down Yuri’s spine.

Yuri shifted on the bench so he was facing Otabek and grabbed his hands.  He considered this the best day of his life so far.  He had his career, a winning routine, and a new world record.  All that paled to having Otabek next to him, supporting him no matter how he did.  The floodgates in him gave way and the emotion he was struggling to contain burst forward.  Searching Otabek’s eyes, Yuri decided to go with what he felt.

He kissed Otabek for the entire world to see.

 

* * *

 

“Well, it sucks but at least I made the podium.”

Yuri lifted the medal that hung around his neck, studying the detail of the silver medallion.  It was one of the prettiest ones he had seen since he started competing, but he wished it were gold.  Fellow skaters and other coaches congratulated him on his hard-earned victory after the ceremony.  He thanked each person he spoke to, but Yuri still felt like he let down those in his life he held dear to him.

“You did brilliantly, Yura,” Otabek argued, “Yeah, you didn’t get gold, but you did great.  Even with your fall, you came so close.”

“If I hadn’t wiped out, I would have beat that jackass.  I’m never going to hear the end of it,” Yuri grumbled.

“Fuck him.  I still can’t believe you let JJ put his arm around your shoulder during the photo shoot,” Otabek said, glancing at Yuri when he growled.

“If it wasn’t going to be published, I would have punched that smirk off his face,” Yuri grouched, “That and I didn’t want to ruin it for Leo.  He doesn’t get further than this very often.”

“That’s nice of you, Yura.”

“I can be nice at times,” he said.

“When we get back to the room, there are two people that would like to talk to you,” Otabek informed him, squeezing his hand when he nodded.

 

* * *

 

_“Oh my god, Yuri!  That combination you did!  How?  How could you even do that?”_

Yuri bit his lip to contain laughter while he listened to Talya babble.  Talya had been insanely jealous of her brother joining Yuri in Canada and pouted about not seeing his performances.  When Otabek relayed the story to him, Yuri promptly purchased an account to a figure skating streaming site and gave it to Talya.  She quickly forgot her disappointment and promised to invite her entire skating class to watch him at Skate Canada.

“Mad skills, Talya.  Keep doing what you’re doing and you’ll get there soon,” Yuri said, trying not to giggle when Otabek rolled his eyes, “What did you like best?”

 _“I loved it all, but those jumps!”_ she exclaimed, shrieking seconds later.

“Want to come to the rink next weekend?  You can see it in person,” Yuri suggested, holding the phone back when Talya screamed again.

_“Really?  Oh my god!  Really?”_

“Yes, Talya, really.  Ask your parents if it’s ok though,” he instructed.

_“I will!”_

“Here’s your brother.  I’m glad I got to talk to you, Talya,” Yuri said.

 _“You too!”_ she exclaimed.

Yuri fell back onto the bed and listened to Otabek talk to his sister, smiling when he heard the high-pitched excitement in her voice.  He had grown to love Talya and wished she could come to a competition with them but knew her parents would never acquiesce.  Deciding to make the best of it and include her in his season when he returned home, Yuri waited for Otabek to finish the call.

“Yes, Talya, I’ll tell him even though you said it yourself less than ten minutes ago.  Yes, Talya, I’ll make sure we get you a flyer from the event.  If he’s up to it I’ll see if he can you some autographs.  I think it’s time for someone to go to sleep since tomorrow is a school day,” Otabek said, looking at the ceiling for several moments while Talya said her long-winded goodbye, “Love you too, Talya.  I’ll see you Tuesday after work.  Sweet dreams.”

Otabek collapsed onto the bed next to Yuri and rolled over to face him.  The weekend had been exhausting but worth it.  He had experienced a world unlike his own and thought it wondrously refreshing.  Wanting to hold onto it for as long as he could, Otabek dreaded making the next call.

“Who’s next on the list?” Yuri asked, taking one of Otabek’s hands and kissing the fingertips.

“Ash,” he answered, “She texted me after you finished skating and reminded me not to forget to call this time.  She should still be at the shop.”

Otabek scrolled through his contacts’ list until he found the number for the shop.  Since it was nearing Halloween, they had the tendency to be busier than usual.  Young people loved getting piercings to complete the perfect costume while many repeat clients found it the best time to get their favorite spooky images etched onto their skin. 

_“Altin!  I thought you stood me up again!”_

“Nah.  We just had to get through the important people first,” Otabek joked, grinning when she cackled, “How’s it going there?”

 _“Fucking madhouse, buddy,”_ Ash relayed, _“Even the old man is here.”_

“That bad?”

 _“That good.  I made enough in tips to hire a male stripper next weekend,”_ Ash declared.

“Jesus, Ash!” Otabek exclaimed, “You said you wanted to talk to Yuri.  Behave.”

 _“Yeah, yeah,”_ she said.

Otabek hesitantly handed the phone to Yuri.  It was no secret that Ash found Yuri extremely attractive and took every opportunity to let both of them know.  He knew Ash supported him more than anyone besides Yuri and his sister, but she irked him at times. 

He listened to Yuri speak for a few minutes and wondered what they were talking about.  He knew Ash was flirting with him by Yuri’s replies and the mischievous glint in his eye.  When he was about to yank the phone from Yuri’s hand, he gave it back to Otabek.

“She wants to talk to you,” Yuri said, grinning wickedly.

“What?” Otabek asked after taking the phone.

 _“I think you should fuck him for a congratulations present_ ,” Ash stated.

“Jesus Christ, Ash!  It doesn’t work that way!” Otabek shrieked.

_“Yes, Altin, it does and can.  Just do me a favor.”_

“I’m afraid to find out,” he grumbled.

 _“Make a video and send it to me,”_ she instructed, _“It’ll keep me company on cold, lonely nights.”_

“No, now let me talk to the old man,” Otabek muttered, waiting a few minutes until he heard a gruff voice.

_“Hi, Otabek.  Having fun?”_

“It’s been great,” he said, “Definitely different than slinging ink.  I wanted to see if it would be possible to come back to work on Thursday.  I was hoping to spend my birthday here.”

 _“Sorry, kid.  No can do.  It’s busier than usual for this time of year.  I need you here on Tuesday,”_ his boss said apologetically, _“I’ll give you a few days off when it calms down.  It’s not Canada, but will that suffice?”_

“Yeah,” Otabek replied, feeling crestfallen, “I’ll see you on Tuesday.”

Pressing the end button on the screen, Otabek dropped the phone on the floor and draped an arm around Yuri’s waist, snuggling closer to him until he was touching every inch of Yuri’s body.  They had an early flight the next morning and wouldn’t be able to celebrate Yuri’s victory until the following weekend.  He had hoped his boss agreed to the extra days off, but he would make the best of it.

“So, what did she say to you to bring the devil out?” Otabek asked.

“She wants me to wear my free skate costume if she ever gets the chance to feast on my ‘sinfully luscious body.’  Her words, not mine,” Yuri said, biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

“I’m going to kill her one of these days,” he mumbled.

“Don’t.  It gets annoying at times, but she loves you,” Yuri said.

“Yeah, like the plague,” Otabek muttered, peering at Yuri when he laughed.

“She does.  So, are you going to do what she suggested?” he asked, winking at him before smiling wickedly.

“No, we’re not,” Otabek argued, “I want it to be special, not the typical celebration fuck.”

“Alright then,” he replied, “How about massaging every inch of my body instead?”

“That could be my thing.”

 

* * *

 

It had been the worst birthday he had in years.  The old man was cranky, Ash was annoying, and no one could work fast enough for their customers’ likings.  He ran out of needles he used for line art and had to settle on using the inferior ones the shop provided.  One of his clients had decided to make changes to his piece mid-session, irking Otabek so much he remained silent the rest of the appointment.  His favorite gun ceased to work and as the day grew later, he was interrupted several times to do piercings.

That’s not what pissed him off the most.

Yuri had texted that morning canceling their lunch date.  He apologized profusely and explained Yakov wanted to run through his free skate program with the adjustments in his routine.  Yuri said he felt horrible it fell on his birthday, but he’d make it up to him with dinner and a movie later that night.  It was the only thing Otabek looked forward to that day.  Finally tiring of Yuri’s apologies as his frustration grew, Otabek replied that he had to get back to work and turned his phone off.

“Altin,” Ash shouted, Otabek looking toward the doorway.

“What?”

“Turn your phone on.  Loverboy is trying to get ahold of you,” she ordered.

“I’m busy,” he grumbled, “Tell him I’ll talk to him later.”

Ash’s eyes widened as she watched him concentrate, effectually blocking out everything around him.  Otabek was known as an easygoing man and it was difficult to rile him, but everything was setting him off and putting him in a horrendous mood.  He had refused to talk to people before and barricaded himself in his work area before, but he never had rejected Talya or Yuri.

By the time the shop closed, Otabek was seeing red.  His boss had hounded him to pick up the pace, Ash was useless after imbibing in rounds of tequila with a client, and Ethan was too new to the career to be much help.  He had texted Yuri the hour before to let him know he wasn’t up for company that night.  When he reached his bike and noticed Yuri hadn’t read the message, Otabek unleashed a tirade of curses.

Stopping at a liquor store for a pint of whiskey, Otabek sped through the streets until he reached his apartment.  His gaze fell on Yuri’s car and he rolled his eyes.  He didn’t want to deal with Yuri when he was in a foul mood, knowing it wasn’t his fault.  He just hoped Yuri would understand.

He unlocked the door and dropped his bag onto the floor, freezing when he took in the living room.  Clear twinkling lights ran along the walls creating a relaxing ambiance.  Several candles were lit and their warm fragrance filled the apartment.  What confused him the most was the couch and table.

Yuri meandered into the living room moments later wearing only a red sweater.  The way he walked toward Otabek was maddeningly seductive, the kiss he gave him imparted the most sincere apology.  Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Otabek snaked his arms around Yuri’s waist and pulled him closer.

“I have to warn you,” Otabek said, “I’m really crabby.”

“I can deal with it,” Yuri admitted, “I’m sorry I canceled our lunch plans, but I wanted to do this.”

“What’s up with the new furniture?” he asked.

“Figured it would give us space to put takeout on and another place to fuck,” Yuri stated, laughing when Otabek pressed his forehead against his own and closed his eyes, “Besides that, I thought you’d feel better if it wasn’t so empty.”

“I’m rarely here, Yura.  It’s probably a waste of money.”

“I don’t think so,” he replied, grabbing Otabek’s hand and leading him to the tiny kitchen, “Hungry?  I ordered Japanese for dinner.”

Yuri insisted Otabek told him about his day and listened to his complaints.  It left him feeling terrible he bailed on lunch but thought Otabek would appreciate this more.  His plans had evolved when he found out they had to return home.  Yuri begged for the day off, promising to practice twice as hard that weekend.  Yakov finally relented but warned him he better be at the top of his game when Skate America rolled around.

“Sounds like a shitty day,” Yuri observed when he stopped talking.

“I haven’t had one this bad since I left my parents’ house,” he declared.

“I’m sorry I made it worse, Beka.”

“You’re forgiven,” Otabek said between bites of sushi, “This is really good. Thanks, Yura.  This is a great birthday gift.”

“Yeah, about that…” Yuri said, shifting on the couch and looking at the floor.

“Did you do something stupid?”

“You know how I wanted to win gold and give it to you?” he asked, watching Otabek nod, “Well, silver isn’t the same, so I wanted to give you the next best thing.”

“Yura, spending the weekend in Canada with you was gift enough.  That was amazing,” Otabek stated.

“It’s not a gift if I’m working,” Yuri chided.

“Alright.  What did you want to give me?”

“Me,” Yuri confessed.

Otabek’s mouth opened slightly and he searched Yuri’s eyes.  His want for Yuri had grown when their intimate moments reached new levels.  While he wanted to make love to Yuri more than anything, he was still concerned it would ruin their relationship like those he had in the past.

“I don’t know,” Otabek admitted, “You know I don’t want to rush things.”

“You’re not,” he said, hoping his words would put Otabek at ease.

Yuri watched Otabek silently mull the decision over and knew words weren’t enough.  Taking the plate from Otabek’s hands and putting it on the table, Yuri climbed onto Otabek’s lap, pressing his chest against his.  Placing his hands on the side of Otabek’s face, Yuri bent down to kiss him, pulling back only to smile before capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.  Strong arms circled his body and held him tight, Yuri shifting his hips to push against Otabek’s. 

“Someone a little excited over a single kiss?” Yuri asked.

“Someone’s excited about his boyfriend not wearing pants,” Otabek corrected.

“That’s not the only thing someone’s boyfriend isn’t wearing,” he teased, grinning when Otabek looked at him questioningly.

Otabek’s hands traced Yuri’s sides until they dropped to his backside.  Slipping his hands beneath the sweater, Otabek groaned when they met bare skin.  Yuri had always been a tease, but this was something out of Otabek’s wildest fantasies.

“You planned this,” Otabek grumbled between nips on Yuri’s neck.

“Fuck yes, I did,” he divulged, “What are you going to do about it?”

Otabek snarled before shoving Yuri onto the couch, standing only to remove his clothing.  He remained upright and let Yuri’s eyes feast upon his body.  His stare set every nerve ending in Otabek’s body on fire and he felt himself grow painfully hard.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Yuri said quietly.

When Yuri held his arms out, Otabek crawled over him and took in the beautiful sight laid out before him.  Yuri’s hair was tousled and laying around him like a golden cloud, his skin blushed slightly, his green eyes darker than he had ever seen them. 

“You look like an angel,” Otabek whispered.

Sliding his hands under Yuri and lifting him until their chests touched, Otabek kissed Yuri for all he was worth.  Their tongues danced with such urgency, like time was on the verge of ending.  When Yuri began to twist in his arms as he sought more contact, Otabek thought he was going to go out of his mind.  The sweater Yuri wore inched up and his hardness pressed against Otabek’s abdomen.  Feeling Yuri in his arms like this and how much he wanted him left a pool of heat forming in Otabek’s stomach, but the possibility of losing the best thing he’d had terrified him.

“Yuri….”

“What?” he asked, sprinkling kisses on Otabek’s jaw and neck.

“I don’t want to make love to you and things change.  I don’t want to lose you,” Otabek confessed.

“Remember me promising I’m not going anywhere?” Yuri asked, locking stares with him, “I meant it.  I love you, Beka, and I want to give you everything I have.”

Yuri had reminded him of this often and proved it many times when life became difficult for him.  Yuri had seen him nearly at his worst and hadn’t been scared away.  He’d dealt with his explosive temper and hesitations with understanding.  The more Otabek thought about it, he knew Yuri was right.

“God, how I want you,” Otabek professed.

“Then fuck me.  Bedroom though,” Yuri said, gasping when Otabek bit his shoulder, “It’s more comfortable and romantic.”

“I think this couch is better than my bed,” he argued.

“I wanted your bedroom to be the place where we first fucked,” Yuri said, “I want the fairy tale, Beka.”

Otabek chuckled at Yuri’s choice of words but relented, lifting him off the couch.  They exchanged sloppy kisses on their way to the bedroom.  When they reached the bed, Otabek broke the kiss and looked down before letting go of Yuri.

“New mattress?” Otabek asked, looking at him quizzically.

“Yeah, better for sleeping.”

“Why do I have a feeling we won’t be sleeping much?” he asked.

“You know me well,” Yuri replied, grinning at him, “Now shut up and fuck me.”

“Hey, whose birthday is it again?” he asked, lifting a brow as he helped Yuri shrug out of his sweater.

Once he was rid of the pesky garment, Yuri fell back onto the mattress and spread his legs, offering Otabek a view that made his mouth water.  He always thought Yuri near perfection, but this exceeded every dream he’d had.  The way his cock rested on his lower body, hard and shining with fluid leaking from the tip, the tightness of his balls screaming for release.  He was impatient to feel Yuri around him, his strong legs squeezing around his waist while he thrust into him.

“It’s been a while, Yura. I don’t know how long I’ll last,” he admitted.

“We have all night,” Yuri relayed, “Just tell me how you want me.  It’s your birthday, so you get to choose.”

Otabek nodded and flipped Yuri onto his belly.  Pausing to grab a couple items they would need from the nightstand, he returned to the bed and lifted Yuri’s hips until he had the perfect view of his ass.  His cheeks were barely parted, but Otabek caught a glimpse of his entrance and ran a finger down it, groaning when he felt it quiver from his touch.

“I hope you don’t mind hard and fast at first,” Otabek stated, “I need to take the edge off, then I’ll spend the rest of the night on you.”

“I think that’s my line,” Yuri said, inhaling sharply when he felt the cold from the gel covering Otabek’s finger.

“We’ll see.”

Yuri relaxed and let Otabek ready him to be filled.  It was agonizingly slow, and he wished he had thought ahead to take care of this himself earlier.  He wouldn’t trade Otabek’s touch for anything, however.  The gentleness he afforded Yuri while opening him up made him want to weep.  He had never had a more considerate lover and it left him over the moon he had the chance to share himself with Otabek.

Once Otabek deemed Yuri ready, he slid a condom on and slathered himself with lubrication.  Asking Yuri if he was ready, he pressed the tip of his cock against Yuri’s opening and pushed in slowly.  He closed his eyes and gasped in pleasure when the tip of his cock was swallowed in the tightness, thinking it deliciously painful.  He took care not to hurt Yuri, pushing into him slowly before retracting slightly.  The spasms around his cock were testing Otabek’s patience and he clenched his jaw so tightly his teeth hurt.  Once he was buried inside Yuri, Otabek rested a moment and savored the feeling. 

He wanted to take his time and draw the night out forever, but his body urged him to move.  Slowly thrusting into Yuri, Otabek watched his face for any sign of discomfort, but was goaded by the blissful expression he wore.  Yuri’s eyes were closed and his mouth open, soft sounds of pleasure escaping him.

“How are you feeling?” Otabek asked.

“Fucking wonderful,” Yuri moaned, “I thought you said this was going to be fast and hard?”

“It will be.  I want to make sure you’re ok.”

“I’m not going to break,” he stated, “Fuck me.”

Otabek growled and pushed Yuri’s hips onto the bed, taking care not to slip out.  Placing his hands on Yuri’s spread thighs, he withdrew until only the head of his cock was buried within Yuri and slammed back in him.  The moan elicited from Yuri was music to Otabek’s ears and he wanted to hear more.  Bending over to cover Yuri’s body, Otabek nipped at his earlobe before growling into his ear.

“I want to hear you scream my name,” he said.

“Then give me everything you’ve got.”

Pushing himself upright, Otabek gripped Yuri’s thighs harder and slammed into him until their skin slapped when they met.  Feeling every inch of Yuri had Otabek ascending beyond the stars until he thought he couldn’t handle more.  He shifted his hips to ram into Yuri at a different angle.  When Yuri yelled and tore at his hair, Otabek knew he’d hit his prostate.

Otabek continued to plunge into Yuri, abusing his sweet spot time and again.  When Yuri began to quiver around his cock, Otabek knew he was close to coming and couldn’t wait.  His own orgasm was fast approaching, but he wanted to feel Yuri squeeze every drop from him.

“You going to sing for me when you come?” Otabek asked, watching Yuri nod fervently as he bit the pillow, “Are you going to scream my name?”

The deep cadence of Otabek’s voice and the anticipation of completion was Yuri’s undoing. His entire body seized and his vision went white as his body exploded.  Every muscle in his body tingled as each wave crashed over him.  It was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had and he wanted to relish every second of it.  Just when he thought it would ebb, Otabek pushed into him once more and shoved against his prostate.

“Beka!  Jesus fuck!” he screamed, tearing at his hair as the sensation increased.

Otabek came moments after, closing his eyes and gasping when fireworks burst in his vision.  He was disappointed he couldn’t hold out longer, but being in Yuri was beyond amazing.  All his strength evaporated and he collapsed onto Yuri, still buried in him.  Once his breathing evened, Otabek peppered Yuri’s back with kisses.

“Happy birthday,” Yuri said, laughing when Otabek chuckled.

“Want to know what I think?” he asked.

“Sure.”

“That was so much better than a gold medal,” Otabek confessed.

“I’m going to have to agree with you there,” Yuri said.

“I need to mark this moment on my calendar.  The Great Yuri Plisetsky has found something better than a gold medal,” he teased.

“Fuck off,” Yuri growled, dislodging Otabek from him when he rolled over, “and fuck yes, this is better than a gold medal.  Now lay down.  My turn to ravish your body until we can fuck again.”

“Are you ever going to be romantic?” Otabek asked, raising a brow.

“You mean this isn’t romantic?” Yuri inquired, grinning before lifting his head off the pillow and kissing him.

 

* * *

 

Otabek pulled into the parking lot and steered his bike onto the sidewalk, shutting the engine off and removing his helmet.  He and Yuri had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning making love multiple times.  His body was deliciously sore and he was exhausted, but he was in a wonderful mood.  When he strolled into the lobby of the shop and smiled at Ash, she looked at him dubiously before shock flooded through her.

“Someone got laid,” she singsonged.

“Jesus, Ash!  There are customers here!” Otabek exclaimed, “And my sex life isn’t a topic suitable for work.”

“When did that stop you before?” she asked, hopping onto the desk when Otabek fell into a chair, “Dish the details, buddy.  How was that hottie in the sack?”

“How do you know anything happened?” he asked, sighing when Ash lowered her head slightly and stared at him, “Fucking wonderful.”

“Atta boy!” she exclaimed, playfully slapping him on the chest, “I have one question though.”

“What?” Otabek asked, rising from the chair when his first client walked into the shop.

“Did you get that video I asked for?”

“Fuck off, Ash!”

 


	7. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for Skate America has arrived and the duo have another traveler with them.
> 
> “I think we should take Talya home,” Otabek said between kisses on Yuri’s jawline, “Then we can go back to your place. I think it’s your turn.”
> 
> “Nuh uh,” Yuri argued, “You promised to spend all day with her. You can’t slink out of it now.”
> 
> They had returned from Canada two weeks ago, leaving Yuri two weeks to ready himself for Skate America. He had been so busy with practice he hadn’t had time to spend with Talya until now. Feeling bad about ignoring the girl for so long, Yuri demanded a day off, relieved when Yakov relented.
> 
> “You know what would be nice?” Yuri asked, waiting for Otabek to look at him, “If Talya could come to Lake Placid with us.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised another chapter of Inked before Christmas and here it is. This one briefly highlights Skate America and the events leading up to it, but it brings another character into the limelight. I want to use this character more since they're important, so this is perfect timing. You have to read to find out.
> 
> The only note I have is Skate America this year was from November 24-27. It started the day after Thanksgiving, hence the title of this chapter.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. Up next is the GPF finals. I can't wait to share it with you guys!
> 
> Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow Pax on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

Show Kayqin your support by following her on [tumblr](http://kayqin.tumblr.com)! Wonderful YOI art all the time!  She did a thing ;)

 

 

“That was great!”

Falling to the ice to catch his breath, Yuri smiled when Talya continued to squeal words of praise about his performance.  Even though she had watched it on tv, he wanted to share it with her in person.  When the shakiness in his legs faded, Yuri rose and glided to the railing to join Talya and Otabek.  Thanking Otabek when he handed him a bottle of water, Yuri guzzled it before grinning at Talya.

“So, you liked it?” Yuri asked jokingly.

“Are you kidding me?” she shrieked, “That was amazing.  No, wait.  That was better than amazing!  Beka, what’s a word that’s better than amazing?”

“That’s a lot of amazings in one sentence,” Otabek teased, “Not sure.  You can look on your phone and find something.”

Waiting for Talya to sit on the bench and become engrossed in her phone, Otabek pulled Yuri closer until he was against the railing, kissing him senseless.  Since the night they first slept together, Otabek couldn’t get enough of his boyfriend.  He wanted him constantly and the memories of that night set him ablaze.  Many times he had to sit at the desk at work, chatting with clients while trying to tamp the instantaneous erection when the image of Yuri screaming his name popped into his mind.

“I think we should take Talya home,” Otabek said between kisses on Yuri’s jawline, “Then we can go back to your place.  I think it’s your turn.”

“Nuh uh,” Yuri argued, “You promised to spend all day with her. You can’t slink out of it now.”

They had returned from Canada two weeks ago, leaving Yuri two weeks to ready himself for Skate America.  He had been so busy with practice he hadn’t had time to spend with Talya until now.  Feeling bad about ignoring the girl for so long, Yuri demanded a day off, relieved when Yakov relented.

“You know what would be nice?” Yuri asked, waiting for Otabek to look at him, “If Talya could come to Lake Placid with us.”

“That would be awesome,” Otabek agreed, “but my parents will never agree to it.  They hate me and besides, it’s Thanksgiving weekend.”

“They don’t hate you!” Talya shouted as she laced her skates up.

“I swear she could hear a mouse breathe from a mile away,” Otabek muttered.

“I heard that!”

“Point proven,” he said, kissing Yuri one last time before he skated off to the center of the ice.

Talya had been having difficulty with her latest routine and had six weeks left until the rink’s Christmas exhibition. Otabek had told him about her dismay and frustration while laying in bed one night.  Otabek couldn’t afford private lessons and Talya’s instructor had sprained her ankle, rendering her unable to take the ice.  Yuri mulled Talya’s predicament over for a couple days, finally announcing he would coach Talya to improve her program.  When they told her, they thought she was going to die on the spot.

“Go warm up, Talya!” Yuri shouted. 

“While she’s not looking, give me another kiss,” Otabek demanded, winding his fingers through Yuri’s hair when he drew near.

After another kiss and a wink, Yuri joined Talya and had her go through her program. While he was impressed with the routine, Yuri thought it was too difficult for someone on Talya’s skill level.  He didn’t want to discourage her, however, so he made mental notes on modifications she could make and aspects he needed to help her with. 

Two hours passed before he knew it, but he decided to call it a day since Talya was nearing exhaustion.  He realized he was famished since he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast.  After talking it over with Otabek, he settled on treating the siblings to dinner.

“Hey, Talya!” Yuri shouted, watching her head turn in his direction, “Come here.  I want to ask you something.”

“What is it?” she asked when she joined Yuri.

“Want to have dinner with your brother and me?  I’ll let you choose where you’d like to eat,” Yuri stated.

“Really?” Talya asked excitedly.

“Really,” he echoed, “So think about it while we walk to the car.”

 

* * *

 

Dinner was wonderful for all.  Talya chose a casual dining restaurant that had the best broiled fish in town.  Yuri was reluctant to try it since he’d been food poisoned from fish before, but he realized once again Talya had recommended an amazing dish.

“I’m telling you,” Yuri said, shifting in the seat so he could look at her, “you need to be a food critic or make a blog or something.  You know all the best joints and meals in town.”

“Nah,” she said in between giggles, “The nanny takes me out a lot since her cooking sucks.”

Yuri faced forward and shot a glance at Otabek.  He knew Talya was left in the care of others while her parents trotted the globe to advance their careers.  Their treatment of Talya irked Otabek to no end, but there was nothing he could do about it.

“Hey, Beka?”

“What’s up?” he asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

“Have you talked to Mom lately?” she inquired, sighing when Otabek shook his head, “They aren’t going to be home for Thanksgiving.  They’re leaving me with Karin.  She can’t make a turkey sandwich let alone a real turkey!”

“Aren’t turkey slices made out of real turkey?” Otabek joked, his mouth pursing when Talya glared at him, “I’ll see if you can spend Thanksgiving with Ash, Yuri and I.”

“Beka, I have Skate America that weekend,” Yuri whispered, “Would they let her tag along?”

“Oh boy,” he said under his breath, “This is going to be a hard sell.”

 

* * *

 

He tapped his phone against his chin as he tried to gain courage.  His afternoon appointment was a no-show and it left him too much time to think.  It was a week before Thanksgiving and he had put off asking for permission for too long.  Yuri questioned him every evening if he had made the call, growing frustrated when he received the same answer every day.

Otabek knew he had to follow through for Talya’s sake.

“Altin, you want some?”

Otabek looked up and smirked when Ash came staggering into the room.  A long-time client of hers had brought a fifth of tequila for her as a souvenir from Mexico.  He knew she appreciated fine liquor and promised to bring her some. 

“Isn’t two in the afternoon a little early to start drinking?” Otabek asked, laughing when she bumped into the couch.

“Don’t judge,” she said, slurring slightly, “It’s never too early to start drinking.”

“Do you have any more appointments today?” he inquired.

“Not until six.  I promise I’ll sober up before then. Did you call your birth giver?”

“You mean my mom?” Otabek asked.

“No, I mean birth giver.  Moms actually give a shit.”

Otabek laughed at Ash’s choice of words.  She had a tendency to be blunt but it was how she showed she cared.  Ash irked him at times, but he couldn’t imagine having a better best friend than her.

“I’ll call her now.  Just keep it down,” he advised, “She already thinks this place is a dump.  I don’t need her hearing your drunk ass babbling.”

“I could pull a Yuri,” she said, falling into the chair next to him and grinning evilly, referring to Yuri's fake moaning while in Canada.

“You fucking better not,” Otabek warned.

Scrolling through his contacts’ list, Otabek sighed before pressing the screen and waiting for the line to be answered.  It had been almost a year since he’d talked to her.  His heart was racing and he tried to suppress his nerves, thinking it pathetic his parents gave him this kind of reaction.

_“Hello?”_

“Mother, it’s Otabek,” he said, brows knitting together when she remained silent, “Talya said you and Father weren’t going to be home for Thanksgiving.”

 _“That’s correct,”_ she stated, _“What about it?”_

“I wanted to see if Talya could spend time with Yuri and me,” he said, closing his eyes as words left him, “I know it’s asking a lot and it’s short notice, but Yuri has a competition that weekend and she’d like it.  It’s being held at Lake Placid, so it’s only a few hours away.”

When she didn’t utter a word, Otabek knew she was contemplating his request.  It put him on edge since his mother had a tendency to shoot down any plan he had, but since it involved Talya she might be lenient.

 _“Let me talk it over with your father,”_ she said before her tone turned cold, _“I’m only considering it because it involves Talya.”_

“Yes, Mother.  Thank you.”

_“I have appointments to keep.  Goodbye.”_

Before Otabek could utter a goodbye, the line went dead.  He hated talking to his parents and the conversation with his mother reiterated it.  It left him feeling unworthy and insignificant.  Staring at the surface of the desk, Otabek tried to fight the sadness that was welling in him.

“Hey.”

Looking up to see Ash stare at him, Otabek gave her a weak smile when she draped an arm over his shoulders and squeezed gently.  Though he wanted Yuri to console him and assure him everything would be alright, it touched him that Ash did the same thing.

“Fuck her, but not literally.”

“God, you’re disgusting,” Otabek said, chuckling, “Thanks.  I needed that.”

“Hey, what are friends for,” Ash said, smiling brightly at him before standing and heading to her work area, “There’s a stipulation though.”

“What?”

“One night with your scrumptious boyfriend,” she revealed.

“No!” he shouted, rolling his eyes when she cackled.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I’m going to Skate America!”

Otabek winced when Talya shrieked happily from the backseat.  He had never seen his sister so happy before and he owed it to Yuri.  None of his significant others ever included Talya in their lives and Otabek knew it hurt her.  Not only did Talya appreciate Yuri, but she was associated with the great Yuri Plisetsky.  The fame was beginning to fade the more she knew about him and became a fast friend.

His parents had agreed but had added conditions for the trip.  Talya had to call them every evening, she couldn’t attend the after-event party if Yuri made the podium and no sightseeing in the city.  The condition that incensed Otabek was he and Yuri couldn’t share a room.  When he tried to argue the demand, his mother simply stated if he wanted Talya to join them, he had to agree.  He begrudgingly did so.

“How much longer?” Talya asked.

“Five minutes less than last time you asked,” Otabek answered, ignoring his sister’s huff of annoyance and looking at Yuri, “How are you doing?”

“Getting a little nervous,” he admitted, “Not only is this the most ambitious set I’ve ever attempted in my career, but the Altins are going to be watching from the sideline.  I don’t want to jack it up.”

“You’re going to knock ‘em dead, Yura,” Otabek assured him, reaching for his hand and squeezing gently, “Deep breaths.  We’ll be there in about an hour.  Do you want to chill at the hotel or would you like to go to the rink and practice?”

“Definitely rink.  I tweaked my program a little and I want it to be perfect.”

“What did Yakov say?” Otabek asked.

“He doesn’t know,” he stated.

“He’s going to be angry.”

“He’ll get over it,” Yuri said, staring out the side window, “It’s not like I completely scrapped the routine.”

They arrived at Lake Placid less than an hour later and found their hotel.  Yuri wanted to check into their rooms and unpack the car.  When he lifted his bag, Talya snatched it from his grasp.

“You can’t afford to pull a muscle,” she chastised.

“It’s only a duffle bag, Talya,” Yuri argued.

“Once she gets something in her mind, you aren’t going to change it,” Otabek informed him.

“Gotcha,” he said, winking at Talya, “Hey.  I know a few people that would love to meet you.”

“Really?” Talya asked, “Who?”

“Leo, Guang Hong, and Phichit,” Yuri informed her, “Leo is the only one performing, but I’m sure the other two will be hanging out with him.”

“Really?” she screeched excitedly.

“Yep.  Let’s go drop this junk off and we’ll find them.”

“If she doesn’t spontaneously combust this weekend, I’ll be surprised,” Otabek said when he joined them.

“Nah,” Yuri declared, “Let her live a little. She deserves it.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri’s lungs were screaming by the time his free skate finished.  The weekend had been amazing and the applause thunderous as he held his end stance.  Tears filled his eyes since he knew he nailed both programs flawlessly.  After bowing several times, Yuri kissed his hands and raised it to the heavens, silently thanking his grandfather since he knew he was watching.

Yakov was another story.

“What on earth do you think you were doing?” Yakov bellowed when he reached the kiss and cry.

“Ensuring I win.”

“A quad-triple-quad combo?  Are you out of your mind?  You know the GPF judges are going to expect it now,” he grumbled.

“I can do it,” Yuri insisted, “Did you see how perfect it was?  Did you hear the reaction of the crowd?”

“That’s beside the point, Yura.  We’ll talk once we get back to the city.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and shifted his attention to Talya and Otabek.  Talya was bouncing excitedly on the bench.  When he handed her a stuffed kitten that was collected from the ice, Yuri thought she was going to pass out.  He waited for his scores and looked at the large screen overhead, grinning when he saw them on the monitor. Yuri tapped her shoulder and pointed up, laughing when Talya screamed loudly. 

“Yeah, she’s going to explode,” Otabek said, chuckling when Talya began to shake with excitement.

Yuri’s scores were announced, his jaw dropping in surprise when he saw his final tally.  He had beaten a near impossible record in Canada, but he had beat his own less than a month later.  Knowing it was due to his jump combination, Yuri’s emotions got the best of him and he broke down, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I’m so proud of you, Yura,” Otabek said, pulling him against him and giving him a crushing hug.

 

* * *

 

Yuri wound up taking gold by a wide margin, being joined at the podium by Leo and a new skater in his debut season for the senior bracket.  He chatted jovially with the two in the locker room as he waited for Otabek to arrive.  Apologizing that he couldn’t stay for the party, Leo dismissed it and suggested they grab dinner at the hotel.  When Otabek and Talya joined them, she exuberantly agreed, especially when she found out Guang-Hong would be in tow.

Talya was unusually quiet during dinner, but Yuri’s concern faded to amusement when Otabek told her she was shellshocked in the best way possible.  She was disappointed the meal came to an end but declared it better than the dinner they shared at Yuri’s apartment for Thanksgiving.  Yuri was beyond pleased he got to share the experience with her.

Once they got to the hotel, Otabek helped Talya settle into the room before visiting Yuri.  He was in awe of what his boyfriend had accomplished that weekend.  Words couldn’t express how proud of him he was, but Otabek would have to wait until they returned home to show Yuri through actions.  He knocked on the door, bouncing on his heels while he waited for Yuri to answer it.

“Have you come here to congratulate me?” Yuri asked seductively, running a finger down Otabek’s chest after opening the door.

“I wish,” he replied, “When we get home though, you might want to take the next day off.”

“Promise?”

“Oh yeah,” Otabek answered, “You did terrific today, Yura.  What’s next?”

“Well, I hope you can get a little over a week off,” Yuri said, averting his eyes to the floor.

“Where are we going?”

“Japan.”


	8. All That Glitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the arrival of the Grand Prix Final, so does Yuri's doubts. Taking on overwhelming expectations, he wonders how he can prove himself to those he cares for.
> 
>  
> 
> “Do you want to talk about today?” Otabek asked.
> 
> “Not really,” Yuri replied, sinking further into the warm water.
> 
> “Ok. You know if you need to I’m here.”
> 
> “I know,” Yuri stated, “Just have to find my focus.”
> 
> “What about your grandfather? Wasn’t he your inspiration and motivation in the past?” Otabek inquired.
> 
> Yuri’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Otabek, but fought the urge to snap at him. There was no way Otabek could know his grandfather was one of the reasons for his overwhelming stress. His mind was stuck in constant turmoil of letting everyone down, especially those dearest to him. Deciding not to approach the subject, Yuri shrugged it off.
> 
> “I can try,” Yuri said nonchalantly.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to divide the idea I had for this chapter into two since I don't want to have a 10-12k word chapter. That's just too long in my opinion. This chapter drops some subtle hints that will be important in future ones, but I'm not saying anything until we reach that point. 
> 
> As far as notes, the only things I can think of are:  
> 1) The GPF is based on the 2017 schedule. It was held in Nagoya, Japan.  
> 2) The fourteen-hour time difference is based upon the Eastern time zone in America. Imagine adjusting to that.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow Pax on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

Show Kayqin your support by following her on [tumblr](http://kayqin.tumblr.com)! Wonderful YOI art all the time!  She did a thing ;)

“I just gave you four days off.”

Sighing as he realized his boss was right, Otabek felt his hopes plummet into his stomach. They had returned to the city the day after Skate America ended and Otabek went into work within hours of arriving home.  While he was tracing the outline of a design on the bicep of a client, Otabek contemplated approaching his boss about additional time off.  Remaining unusually quiet throughout the session, Otabek resolved to ask the old man.

“I know, and I am very appreciative of it,” Otabek said, choosing his words carefully, “Yuri made it to the finals and I would like to be there to support him.  I know it’s halfway around the world, but this time of year is always slow for the shop.”

He hoped the timing would appeal to his boss.  Otabek had been truthful in that regard.  Christmastime was the slowest time of year, their regular customers deeming gifts more important than body art.  Otabek understood their choices but despised them on a personal level since the holiday pushed him deeper into poverty.  There was nothing he could do about it, however.

“Give me a day to think about it.  I’ll let you know by lunchtime tomorrow.”

After thanking him, Otabek went into the lobby and fell into a chair at the desk.  He was still exhausted from the trip upstate, but he had to fight his fatigue since he promised Yuri they’d celebrate that night.  Feasting on Yuri’s body and making love to him for the entirety of the night sped his heart up and he grew uncomfortably hard, but he was ripped from his daydream when he heard a familiar voice.

“That grin just screams I’m fucking my boyfriend in my mind,” Ash said, heaving herself onto the surface of the desk and swinging her legs when she was settled.

“Why do I even talk to you?” he grumbled.

“You love me, but not as much as loverboy,” she replied, “Speaking of, how is he?  Is he going to visit today?  If he does, can you ask him to wear his second outfit?  That meshing accents all the right places.”

“Jesus, Ash!” Otabek yelled, lowering his voice when their boss shouted at them, “You need to get laid so you’ll stop pestering me.”

“Maybe I just need to get a new dildo,” Ash mused, cackling gleefully when Otabek lowered his forehead to rest on the desk, “Variety is the spice of life, Altin.”

“I’m so done with you.”

 

* * *

 

“So he’s going to tell you tomorrow?”

After taking Talya back home, they chose to stay the night at Otabek’s apartment since it was closer.  Grabbing a quick bite to eat at a local burger joint, Otabek steered the car toward his building.  When they reached his apartment, Otabek cursed himself for not unloading the vehicle when they first arrived home since exhaustion from the weekend was beginning to set in.  After grabbing the essentials they would need until the next day, they retreated to the apartment.

“Yeah,” Otabek answered, “but I’m not holding my breath.  He had his ‘I can’t believe you’re asking me this’ look.  Be prepared for him to say no.”

“Bullshit,” Yuri argued, “I want you there.”

“It’s out of my hands now, Yura.  I can’t drop everything and jet off to Japan with you on a whim,” he said exasperatedly, “I’ll know tomorrow.”

“Don’t you have vacation days or something?” Yuri asked.

“I have two weeks a year. I’ve already used them with Talya’s competitions earlier this year and yours this fall.  We’ll see.”

“Fine,” Yuri grumbled, leaning down and giving Otabek a kiss.

“Now that we have that out of the way, didn’t someone say he was going to ride me until I couldn’t put two brain cells together?” Otabek teased, gasping when Yuri’s muscles clamped around his cock, “So not fair.”

“Sure it is,” Yuri stated, grinning wickedly before lifting his lower body slightly, falling back onto Otabek’s shaft moments later, “Yee-haw.”

 

* * *

 

 _The old man gave me a week off._  
_He also told me not to ask for more time off for quite a while._  
_This means no Worlds, Yura._

 _That’s alright._  
_I’m just glad you can be there for me this time._  
_Maybe next year?_  
_You can come to the Olympics with me._

_You don’t know if you’ll make it._

_Of course, I do.  
Do you remember who you’re talking to?_

_I’ll talk to you later.  
I need to go throw up from sudden bullshit :P_

_Asshole._

 

* * *

 

“This is a million times worse than Canada,” Otabek mumbled, collapsing onto the futon in their hotel room.

“It’s why I suggested we fly in two days before I have to check in,” Yuri explained, “It takes a bit to adjust to a fourteen-hour time difference. Want to know the fun part?”

“What’s that?” he asked, resting a forearm against his eyes.

“We get to do it all over again when we get home,” Yuri joked, dodging the pillow hurled at him.

“You’re an asshole.”

“But I’m your asshole,” he said, “Do you want to get a nap?  We’re meeting a few people for dinner tonight.”

“Only if I can be the big spoon,” Otabek said, opening an eye to peer at him.

“How about I play with your hair instead,” Yuri suggested.

“I like the way you think, Plisetsky.”

After a few hours of rest, Yuri woke Otabek to get ready.  Yuri didn’t tell him who they were dining with, only telling him he’d know them when he met them.  While Otabek usually didn’t mind Yuri’s cryptic answers, they annoyed him today.

“Are you going to tell me now who we’re having dinner with?” he asked grouchily after walking into the restaurant.

“No, but I can show you.”

Yuri pointed to the far end of the dining room and Otabek’s eyes widened when he saw three men he’d seen on posters in his sister’s room.  He had heard her babble incessantly about them in the past and was astonished he was actually meeting them. 

“Beka, I’d like you to meet Viktor, Katsudon and Phichit,” Yuri said, making quick introductions, “Losers and Phichit, this is Otabek.”

“That’s not very nice!” Viktor whined before taking Otabek’s hand and shaking vigorously, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Finally?” Otabek asked, glancing at Yuri in confusion.

“I talk to Viktor a couple times a month.  I may have mentioned you a few times,” he said, shifting his gaze as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“A couple times?  I think we had hours devoted to him,” Viktor teased, laughing when Yuri glared at him.

“Stick it where the sun don’t shine,” Yuri grumbled before turning to Phichit, “Good to see you again, Phichit.”

“You too, Yuri!  Social media isn’t the same as face-to-face.  We need to get together more often!” Phichit exclaimed exuberantly.

The rest of the evening was as cheerful as the introductions and Otabek was thankful for everyone’s acceptance.  They were genuinely interested in his career and asked a barrage of questions that Otabek was more than happy to answer.  When Viktor became disappointed he couldn’t see more of his work, Otabek pulled up the photo album app on his phone and showed Viktor images of various designs for the next hour.

Otabek found he connected quite well with Yuuri.  He was a gentle and unassuming man that gave everyone a chance.  They traded stories about their sisters and when Yuuri said he had to meet Talya one day, Otabek laughed and told him she’d probably die from fangirl overload.  Yuuri could only giggle.

Phichit was an amusing person whose cheerful personality was contagious.  He bounced from subject to subject but always wound up discussing his hamsters.  When he mentioned he’d like Otabek to design a tattoo featuring the adorable rodents, Yuuri chimed in and told him to think about it. 

While Viktor seemed flighty at times, Otabek could tell he was the one that kept the group grounded.  He had a strong personality but used it to encourage the others.  Each time Otabek made a disparaging comment about his career since he felt he didn’t fit in with them, Viktor countered it with a compliment that made Otabek’s profession sound like the perfect dream compared to skating. 

They remained at the restaurant until their server came by to tell them it would be closing in twenty minutes. Otabek was shocked when he realized four hours had passed in the blink of an eye and couldn’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed hanging out with a group of people.  After paying for their meals, Yuri and Otabek bid everyone a good night and told them they’d see them the next day.

“They are amazing, Yura,” Otabek said when they returned to the hotel room, “I’ve never felt more accepted or connected as well with anyone besides you.”

“They’re good people,” he agreed, smiling at him before pecking Otabek’s lips quickly, “I’m sure we’ll be seeing them again before we leave.  Leo will be here tomorrow as well. The more, the merrier.”

“I liked Leo.”

“He’s an interesting guy,” Yuri said before chuckling, “I’ll give you that.  But yeah, the five of us plus Guang-Hong try to hang out whenever we get a chance. I’m glad we can make it seven now.”

“They really accept me that much?” Otabek asked, baffled by Yuri’s statement.

“Of course.  Viktor was cool with you the second time I talked to him about you.”

“Speaking of…” Otabek teased, “How many times did you discuss me with him?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

* * *

 

“Yura!  Get over here!”

Sighing when he heard Yakov bellow for him, Yuri glided toward the railing.  It had been two days since he’d flown into Japan and his doubts were beginning to catch up with him.  He had been so worried about performing well that he was barely able to rest the day before, opting to watch Otabek slumber most of the day.  While he enjoyed the time gazing lovingly at his boyfriend, it left him exhausted.

The first practice session was not going well for him.  The rink was reserved for three hours and then the skaters had interviews with various media outlets from around the world.  Yuri always enjoyed chatting with the reporters, but he deemed practice more important this time around. 

“Remember what we discussed at Skate Canada?” Yakov asked when Yuri joined him and Otabek.

“Not sure,” he replied nonchalantly, “We discussed a lot then.”

“Your combination jump for your free skate.  I told you to scrap it and you didn’t listen.  Now you’re having a tough time with it,” Yakov chastised, “Drop the difficulty, Yura.”

“No way.  Do you know how many points I’ll lose if I do?”

“Do you know how many points you’ll lose if you keep falling?” Yakov answered with a question of his own, “What happens if you fall and injure yourself?  Do you really want to miss the rest of the year nursing a broken bone or torn ligament.”

“No,” Yuri said, resigned, “I’ll think about it.”

“Don’t think, just do it.”

Otabek had remained silent during the conversation and listened to them argue about the mechanics of Yuri’s program.  He had felt a change in Yuri since they arrived in Japan, but Otabek couldn’t pinpoint it.  Watching Yuri on the ice made him realize he was pushing himself with unrealistic expectations and Otabek wondered how he could help, knowing Yuri would feel far worse if he flubbed his performances.

“Do you think he’ll listen?” Otabek asked, glancing at Yakov.

“Probably not,” he replied, wincing when Yuri fell once more, “He’s going to wind up destroying himself if he keeps this up.”

The rest of practice was painful for Otabek to watch since Yuri crashed onto the ice several times after Yakov’s warning.  When Yuri began wiping out on his step sequence, Yakov decided to end Yuri’s session early and demanded he returned to the hotel.  The walk back to their room was quiet, Otabek choosing to hold Yuri’s hand and lend his strength the best he could.

Yuri retreated to the bedroom and fell onto the mattress within seconds of entering their room.  After making sure the door was locked, Otabek joined him and sat next to him, patting Yuri’s backside but removing his hand when Yuri flinched in pain. 

“I think someone needs some pampering,” he said, gently rolling Yuri over and leaning over to kiss him, “I’m going to start a warm bath for you.  Relax and I’ll help you get undressed when I get back.”

Yuri nodded and closed his eyes when he heard soft footfalls on the plush carpet.  The day had gone miserably for him and he couldn’t comprehend what was off with his skating.  He had gone through both of his routines countless times with no problems, but this time was atrocious.  It was his fourth Grand Prix Final and he wanted to come out on top again, and while the competition was close to his level, he wasn’t too concerned. 

He wondered if he thought wrong.

“Ready?” Otabek asked, Yuri pushing his thoughts away and looking at him.

“Yeah.”

Otabek undressed Yuri with the greatest of care like he was the most precious gift to ever unwrap.  Leading Yuri into the bathroom, Otabek helped ease him into the tub and knelt by the side when Yuri was settled.  He let a finger trace circles on the surface of the water, only pausing when Yuri grabbed his hand.

“Join me,” Yuri suggested.

“This is your time to relax, Yura.”

“I’ll relax better with you enjoying the warm water with me,” he assured him.

Feeling Yuri’s eyes on him while he shed his clothing, Otabek slipped into the water and situated himself around Yuri’s body.  Lifting Yuri’s leg and rubbing the tight calves, he pondered broaching the subject that was on his mind.

“Do you want to talk about today?” Otabek asked.

“Not really,” Yuri replied, sinking further into the warm water.

“Ok.  You know if you need to I’m here.”

“I know,” Yuri stated, “Just have to find my focus.”

“What about your grandfather?  Wasn’t he your inspiration and motivation in the past?” Otabek inquired.

Yuri’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Otabek, but fought the urge to snap at him.  There was no way Otabek could know his grandfather was one of the reasons for his overwhelming stress.  His mind was stuck in constant turmoil of letting everyone down, especially those dearest to him.  Deciding not to approach the subject, Yuri shrugged it off.

“I can try,” Yuri said nonchalantly.

They chatted about sights they both wanted to visit before flying home and agreed on asking Yuuri to show them around Nagoya.  There were several restaurants they wanted to try and figured they could entice Yuuri and Viktor with three meals in exchange for guided tours. 

Only getting out when the water cooled, Otabek helped Yuri out of the bathtub and held a towel out, wrapping him in it moments later.  He had promised during their bath to massage Yuri’s weary body and had been counting the moments until he could touch Yuri’s soft skin.  Otabek led Yuri to the bedroom and waited for him to get comfortable before kneeling on the mattress next to him.  The sight before him made his mouth water, but now wasn’t the time to initiate intimacy with Yuri.  Otabek knew he was frazzled and needed tenderness that night.

“I love how you feel after a bath, Yura,” he said, kneading the small of his back.

“I love how it feels when you give me a massage.  Are you sure you aren’t working in some parlor at night?” Yuri teased.

“I’m sure,” Otabek replied with a laugh, “I’m not late getting home often, am I?”

“Home, eh?”

“Well…” Otabek began, regretting his choice of works, “I guess wherever we’re staying that night?”

“I know what you meant,” he stated, “Maybe you sneak out when I’m sleeping.”

“Dumbass,” Otabek muttered, grinning when Yuri yelped after he smacked his backside.

The room was quiet save for the soft sounds of contentment from Yuri as Otabek coaxed the tension from his weary muscles.  Even though his body was becoming calm, Yuri’s mind was far from it.  He wanted to confide in Otabek his deepest fears going into this competition, but he didn’t want the pity he expected to receive. 

“Yura?” Otabek asked, raising a brow when Yuri startled.

“Hmm?”

“Did you fall asleep?  I’ve been talking to you for over a minute,” he inquired.

“No, just psyching myself up for the next few days,” Yuri said, omitting his doubts.

“Ready for bed?” Otabek asked.

“Yeah,” he replied, “Can we cuddle?  Perfect way to end a shitty day.”

“Of course,” Otabek answered, lowering his head to kiss the small of Yuri’s back before he rolled over.

After climbing under the blankets, Yuri rested his head on Otabek’s chest, closing his eyes and smiling when he felt a strong arm wrap around him.  He loved their nightly routine, but tonight it meant so much more.  Not feeling this torn since his grandfather passed away, Yuri felt his worries dissipate when Otabek pulled him against him.

They usually discussed their days and exchange witty barbs before falling asleep, but tonight was different.  They basked in the comfortable silence, Yuri choosing to trace invisible circles on Otabek’s chest while he read a book.  Finally calming his mind enough to rest, Yuri fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Open practice started early the next day with a multitude of fans present along with many media outlets.  Yuri typically loved the day since he got to show off in front of his fans and took the time to give as many interviews as possible.  He loved connecting with spectators of the sport and took every opportunity to do so.

Today was not one of those days.

He and Otabek had overslept that morning, leaving Yuri in a horrible mood from the start.  While getting ready, he ranted about always sleeping through the alarm during important events and blamed Otabek for not setting back up alarms.  Otabek merely attributed it to nerves and let Yuri vent.

By the time he hit the ice, Yuri had to search for a spot to warm up.  Open practice always held a hint of danger since most skaters liked to exaggerate their programs to fire up the crowd.  It gave their fans something to look forward to come competition time when they went all out.

After an hour into it, Yuri was relieved the session went better than the day before but was still missing his combination jumps.  He couldn’t place what was different than times before, but it was beginning to irritate him.  He and Yakov had gotten into an argument the first time he crashed onto the ice after attempting them.  It wasn’t unusual for the two to disagree, but the words hurled at each other along with the tone made the atmosphere tense.

The last time Yuri and Yakov quarreled unnerved Otabek.  He could barely handle their disagreements when they were on jovial terms, but these arguments were laced with venom.  He could never admit to Yuri that he sided with his coach.  Watching him hit the frozen surface time and again broke Otabek’s heart and he wanted to take it away from him.  Ultimately, he knew Yuri had to work it out and decide what was best for him.

He was listening to the latest disagreement between Yuri and Yakov when his messenger app from a popular social media site chimed.  Pulling his phone from his pocket, Otabek frowned when he saw it was from his sister.  It was late back home and Otabek wondered why she was still awake.  When he read the message and clicked on the link she sent, Otabek’s heart fell to the floor.  He fought to stay calm, but Yuri frowned when he caught Otabek glancing at him several times.

“Spit it out,” Yuri said.

“It’s Talya. How much longer are you going to practice?” he inquired as he weighed telling Yuri about the website.

“Not much more.  My ass is sore,” Yuri grumbled, peering at him from narrowed eyes, “Why?”

“I think you need to see this,” Otabek said, holding up his phone before looking at Yakov.

“’Yuri Plisetsky: Are his days numbered?’” he said as he read the headline, his voice growing louder and angry with each word, “What the fuck is this?”

“Yura, we’ll deal with it.  All the greats get this every once in a while,” Yakov explained, “Viktor got it every season.”

“Yeah, and he only stuck around for two years after they started hounding him!” Yuri shouted, his cheeks flushing red with rage, “I have at least ten years left!”

Grabbing his blade guards from the ledge of the railing, Yuri barreled across the ice to the other side of the rink. When he reached the gap, he hastily slid the guards on and stomped toward the locker room.

“This isn’t going well,” Yakov muttered, putting a hand on his forehead.

Looking briefly at the man, Otabek shifted his attention back to the darkened hallway, wondering what could be done to help Yuri.

 

* * *

 

They chose to have a calm evening at the hotel and ordered room service for dinner.  Even though he wasn’t supposed to, Yuri ordered the largest steak he could find on the menu.  It reminded him of times he scarfed down several of his grandfather’s pirozhkis, the memory lightening his mood slightly. 

He hated the way he had treated Otabek and Yakov that day and knew he had to apologize, but so much was going on he didn’t know what end was up.  This was the most draining competition he’d been to thus far and it left him rethinking about how to handle future events.  He realized he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, but too much was at stake this season.  Not only did he need to win for his grandfather like he promised, but he had to capture the glittery gold medal for Otabek as well.

When the morning of his short program performance arrived, Yuri was oddly calm.

Otabek woke him and insisted on a massage to ease the tension in Yuri’s muscles.  They chatted about the day ahead of them and how Yuri was feeling about the competition. While he admitted he was ready for the day, Yuri was vague about what was causing him stress. 

The walk to the arena was pleasant, Yuri gently swinging their joined hands.  He felt good about going into his routine and his happy mood radiated from him.  Otabek mentioned he was relieved Yuri was more like himself that morning.

Practice went without a hitch and Yuri performed flawlessly.  He became one with the ice and it showed to the spectators watching him.  He found a focus that had been absent for years and he drowned out the sounds of the audience, choosing instead to play an arrangement in his mind that he hadn’t heard in years.  The piece reminded him of the unconditional love he had for his grandfather, and Yuri was convinced he could feel his presence with him while he skated.

Feeling on the brink of exhaustion, Yuri decided to end his practice and glided toward the railing to where Otabek and Yakov were waiting.  Yakov wore his usual neutral expression, but the beaming happiness from Otabek warmed his heart.

“That was the best I’ve seen so far, Yura,” Otabek said, leaning over the railing for a kiss when Yuri reached them.

“Thanks,” he said, thanking Yakov for the water bottle handed to him.

“I believe you may have the gold cinched,” Yakov stated, “but only if you change your combination in your free skate.”

“How many times do we have to go through this,” Yuri muttered before sighing, “I’m not modifying the jumps.”

“Why do you insist on keeping them, Yuri?” Yakov inquired.

“Because.”

“That’s not an answer,” Yakov declared.

“That’s the only one you’re getting,” he growled, “Now excuse me.  I’m going to get ready and then relax until it starts.  When do I go on?”

“You’re last,” Yakov informed him, “I’ll get you when it’s time.”

After asking Otabek to join them, they made their way to Yuri’s dressing room.  Yuri was grateful each skater was afforded their own room since it would give him quality time with Otabek before the competition started.  He simply wanted to be held, wanted to feel Otabek’s arms around him while he whispered everything would be alright, but that would mean telling Otabek what was going on in his head.  Knowing he had to shoulder his self-imposed burden himself, he remained silent.

“You’re really tense,” Otabek said softly while rubbing his shoulders, “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah, just nervous,” he replied, “Everything will be alright.”

“You know I’m here for you if you change your mind,” Otabek reminded him.

“I said I’m fine,” Yuri repeated, holding Otabek’s stare with his own.

“Ok.”

After a shower of warm water and warmer kisses, Yuri donned his costume while Otabek watched from the couch.  It was the first time he’d been privy to Yuri getting ready for a competition and he found it mouth-watering.  As his jeans grew tighter, Otabek decided to let him know the thought that was on his mind.

“When this is done,” Otabek said, gesturing around the room, “I’m going to make love to you all night.”

“It’s been a while since we’ve had a marathon fuck session,” Yuri said, grinning wickedly at him.

“Jesus Christ, can’t you ever be romantic?” he asked.

“You mean that’s not romantic?” Yuri teased.

Otabek shook his head when Yuri burst into laughter, choosing to remain silent while Yuri finished getting ready.  While most people commented on Yuri’s free skating costume, Otabek preferred this one more.  It was an artistically blended light pink and black outfit that exuded the purest of loves.  When Otabek first saw it on Yuri, he found it intriguing, but when Yakov mentioned Yuri’s theme was his love for him, his heart soared.

“Have I ever told you how good you look in that?” Otabek asked, rising from the couch and holding his hands when he reached him.

“A few times,” Yuri joked, winking at him.

“I fall in love with you more each time I see it,” Otabek said softly, lifting Yuri’s chin with two fingers before kissing him.

“Really?” he asked breathlessly.

“Really,” Otabek repeated, “Now how about some cuddle time before you go on?”

Yuri smiled sweetly at him and nodded, lacing his fingers through Otabek’s and leading him to the couch.  It was one of his favorite times with him and never passed up the chance to do so.  Waiting for Otabek to lie down, Yuri settled himself on Otabek’s muscular body, closing his eyes and humming in contentment when he felt strong fingers run through his hair.

“That feels so good,” he murmured, “but you’re going to tangle my hair and I won’t be able to put it in a ponytail.”

“I’ll help you,” Otabek offered.

“I’m serious,” Yuri said, lifting himself up and looking at Otabek.

“Have you seen Talya’s hair for her competitions?” he asked.

“Yeah, her instructor does a good job.”

“It’s not her instructor,” Otabek revealed, “I do her hair every competition.  I can’t afford anyone styling it for her, so I learned.  Don’t ask to see her first competition pictures.”

“Wow,” Yuri said, “Alright then.  Just be gentle.”

“Always.”

Otabek was true to his word, treating Yuri with such delicacy while styling his hair.  The intricacy of the braids took Yuri’s breath away and he vowed to let Otabek style his hair from then on.  Not only did he do a better job than the circuit hairdresser, he felt as if it strengthened their bond.  Otabek was applying setting spray when a knock sounded at the door.

“Come in!” Yuri shouted.

“You have thirty minutes, so you have enough time to do some quick stretches,” Yakov said after opening the door, “How are you doing?”

“Better,” Yuri admitted, “I think I’ve got this.”

They made their way to the rink and Yuri warmed up while watching Leo perform.  He had mentioned to the American how much he enjoyed his theme for the year and even though they were competing against each other, Yuri wished him the best of luck.  Once he deemed himself ready to skate, Yuri leaned on the edge of the railing and focused on Leo.  He knew the combination jumps in Leo’s short program were nearing and he looked spent.  When Leo passed him, Yuri could see his chest heaving from exertion right before launching from the ice.  The first two jumps were flawless, but Leo misjudged the landing on the last one and crashed to the frozen surface.  Sounds of disappointment sounded through the arena, but Leo got back to his feet and finished his program. Once Leo’s program ended, Yuri waited several minutes for the ice to be cleared of stuffed animals and flowers. 

After being given the nod from the head judge, Yuri took to the ice and lapped it once, smiling and waving to the crowd.  He knew they loved being acknowledged by all the skaters and he vowed to do so every time he took the ice.

Yuri decided enough time had passed and headed for the center of the ice, taking his starting pose and waiting for the music to begin.  Inhaling a few times deeply, he cleared his mind save for the smiles of his grandfather and Otabek, praying the mental images would get him through so he could rise to the top.

 

* * *

 

“Told you I could do it!”

Yuri was on cloud nine after his short program.  He had poured his everything into the routine and the judges saw it, considering him worthy of the lead of the competition thus far.  He had a significant lead over most of his fellow skaters, but Yuuri Katsuki was determined to make it a challenging face off.  After promising Viktor and Yuuri they’d meet up for dinner later, Yuri and Otabek headed for the hotel room to unwind.

“You were magnificent, Yura,” Otabek said, slinking his arms around Yuri and kissing the back of his neck, “Is that how you see first love?”

“It’s how I see my love for you,” Yuri corrected, “First love is fucking chintzy and annoying.  That’s middle school shit.”

“Good to know we aren’t middle school shit,” Otabek said before chuckling, “So whatever was bothering you went away?”

“Yeah,” he replied noncommittally, “I’m going to take a shower.  I feel gross.  Feel free to join me.”

Otabek watched Yuri retreat into the bathroom and put his hands on his hips while wondering why Yuri had acted that way.  He had never been brushed off by him before and it bothered him, but he wanted Yuri to bask in the moment of his lead, hoping it would last until the closing ceremonies the next day.  He knew whatever was hounding Yuri was still present, but Yuri didn’t want to get into it.  Choosing not to argue with him, Otabek decided to let Yuri come to him.

“Don’t do this, Yura,” he whispered, “Let me be there for you.”

 


	9. Palm of My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri regains his confidence with help from Otabek.
> 
> “There’s smoke coming out of your ears,” Otabek teased, squatting in front of him and tapping his forehead, “What’s going on in here?”
> 
> “Nothing,” Yuri stated, omitting the truth.
> 
> “You’re a terrible liar, Yura,” he said, “How about I give you a massage and you tell me about it.”
> 
> “You can give me a massage,” Yuri said.
> 
> “No deal unless you talk to me,” Otabek scolded.
> 
> “Fine, you win,” Yuri mumbled.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to finishing this chapter and the GPF finals arc. The next chapter will be in Nagoya as well, but will be focused on friends since they're spending time with Viktor and Yuuri. Already have that one planned so look for it next Saturday (2/17). 
> 
> Which brings me to a housekeeping item. I have decided I'm going to update my fics on Saturdays only. I may update one fic or maybe three. It will depend on how much time I have during the week along with creativity. I know you guys understand and I appreciate it.
> 
> No notes for this chapter. Just enjoy. Hope you like it, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

Show Kayqin your support by following her on [tumblr](http://kayqin.tumblr.com)! Wonderful YOI art all the time!  She did a thing ;)

 

 

Yuri thought nothing could be worse than the day of his latest practice session. 

Yuri thought wrong.

He awoke the morning of the free skate competition with plenty of time to spare.  He wanted time to relax over a cup of coffee and take in the sights and sounds of Nagoya in the early morning.  Watching the day come to life was one of Yuri’s favorite foci.

After kissing Otabek good morning and watching him get ready for the day, they went downstairs to meet Yakov for a light breakfast.  Yuri was at the point he needed extra energy and his protein shakes weren’t enough.  He chose a meal of scrambled egg whites with spinach along with a small glass of green tea.  He was mid-sentence when his stomach roiled and a familiar sensation overwhelmed him.

Yuri barely had enough time to get to the bathroom before he heaved out everything in his stomach.  He knew it was nerves and he was trying his best to calm himself, but the doubts were a lingering enemy in the back of his mind.  The physical manifestation of his stress worried him immensely and he hoped he would be up for what the day held.

Managing to finally calm his stomach, Yuri balked at Yakov’s idea to rest and chose to hit the ice instead.  He wanted to get as much practice in before free skate began and he knew time was against him.  He tried to fight the thoughts weighing heavily upon him, but it was no use.  Words that his grandfather used in the past to inspire him proved no help and Yuri’s desperation rose to new levels.  This was his fourth year in the senior division and Yuri owed it to everyone to stay on top of his game yet deliver a refreshing performance.  He didn’t know if he could do either that day.

The smile Otabek gave him as he drifted past him proved to be his undoing.  He thought of his theme for the season and how much love he felt for Otabek, wanted to show him.  The thought of failure assaulted him and he hesitated on a jump, losing his balance and crashing to the ice seconds later.

“Yura…” Yakov shouted, “What was that?”

“Misstep,” Yuri mumbled when he reached his coach, “Have a lot on my mind.”

“Off the ice,” Yakov demanded.

“What?” he asked incredulously, “Did you forget we have a medal to win in less than six hours?”

“You won’t be winning any medals the way you’re going,” Yakov stated, “Go rest.  Soak in the hot tub.  Take a nap. You’re no good to anyone the way you are now.”

Yuri was still cursing under his breath as he walked to a nearby bench, falling onto it in anger and ripping his skates off.  It was the first time Yakov forbid him from skating and it enraged him.  He needed to practice to get his routine perfect, and now it was being yanked from him. 

He was near the locker room when he felt a presence behind him, looking over his shoulder and seeing Otabek.  He loved his boyfriend with all his heart, but he didn’t want company at that moment.  Knowing he was being selfish, Yuri swallowed his pride and invited Otabek into the room.

“I’ll warn you,” Yuri began, “I’m in a really shitty mood.”

“I’ll warn you,” Otabek echoed, giving him a lopsided smile, “that it’s alright.  I feel like I need to be here.”

Yuri nodded and laid down on a wooden bench, settling on his abdomen until he was comfortable.  He wanted to sleep since hours were spent awake last night contemplating everyone he loved in his life and how he might disappoint them.  He wanted to eat, but the thought of letting everyone down made him incredibly nauseous.  He wanted to be on the ice, but the fear of not perfecting his routine scared him immensely.

“There’s smoke coming out of your ears,” Otabek teased, squatting in front of him and tapping his forehead, “What’s going on in here?”

“Nothing,” Yuri stated, omitting the truth.

“You’re a terrible liar, Yura,” he said, “How about I give you a massage and you tell me about it.”

“You can give me a massage,” Yuri said.

“No deal unless you talk to me,” Otabek scolded.

“Fine, you win,” Yuri mumbled, sitting up to remove his shirt, “I think it’s just performance jitters.”

“Bullshit,” Otabek argued, gently kneading the small of Yuri’s back, “I’ve seen your performance jitters on videos.  Try again.”

“I’m tired.  This season has taken a lot out of me,” Yuri lied.

“Sweetheart, let me in,” Otabek begged, “Tell me the truth.  I can’t help you unless I know what’s bothering you.”

They remained in silence for several minutes while Otabek worked the achiness from Yuri’s legs.  Yuri mulled over Otabek’s words, and while he wanted to tell him what was plaguing his performances, he didn’t want to appear weak.

“It’s nothing,” he said suddenly.

“Remember the deal?” Otabek reminded him, his hands stilling on Yuri’s calves.

“I know we’ve talked about this before, but I’m going to disappoint everyone,” Yuri professed, “I can’t handle that.”

“Yura, the only one you’re disappointing is yourself,” he stated, “Those that know you will love you regardless.  You went out there and gave it your best.  Everyone is saying it’s a difficult routine and only you could do it justice.”

“They’re just saying that,” Yuri grumbled, sighing when Otabek’s hands wandered up to his thighs and kneaded the tension from them.

“Do you see your fans leaving?” Otabek asked, “Have they stopped asking you for autographs or pictures whenever we go somewhere.  Has your fan mail decreased?”

“No, but what if—”

“No buts about this. Your fans love you and are willing to stick with you, Yura, so you aren’t letting them down,” he declared, moving his hands up to the small of Yuri’s back, “Next.”

“What if Talya doesn’t want anything to do with me if I lose? The only reason she looks up to me is everything I’ve accomplished on the ice.”

“You know that’s not true,” Otabek argued, “She looks up to you and loves you because of who you are.  Yeah, she’s starstruck because you’re the Amazing Yuri Plisetsky, but she’s drawn to _YOU_.  You could probably work at some everyday job and you’d still be her favorite.”

“Now you’re lying,” Yuri muttered.

“Scout’s honor I’m not.  We’ll call her when it’s morning there.  You can ask her,” Otabek suggested.

“That’ll be a little embarrassing,” Yuri began, “Asking a ten-year-old what you mean to them.”

“She’d be flattered,” he said, trying to ease Yuri’s hesitance, “What else?”

“I’ve been thinking about all the time and money my grandfather wasted so I could chase my dream,” Yuri admitted, “especially this season.  If I can’t do well, why did I even try?”

“Yura,” Otabek said, kneeling in front of him and getting down to Yuri’s eye level, “You know I love you when I say this, but why are you even thinking this?  You know how proud your grandfather was of you. I’ve seen the pictures and the way he smiled at you.  That was not disappointment, I can tell you that much for sure. Your dream would have ended long before then if he didn’t deem it worthy.”

“I guess you’re right,” Yuri agreed.

“I know I am,” Otabek declared, his fingers walking up Yuri’s spine to rest on his shoulders, “Is that all?”

“No,” he said, biting his lower lip before continuing, “What if you think I’m a fraud because I can’t live up to your expectations.  Will you leave?”

“Yura…”

Otabek sat Yuri up and pulled him into his lap, kissing him for several moments before breaking it.  Framing Yuri’s face with his hands, Otabek searched his eyes and frowned when he saw how deep the doubt ran.  They had this discussion in the recent past, but Otabek needed his words to sink in now more than ever.

“I think it’s time to give you this,” Otabek said.

Leaning over to grab his bag, Otabek rifled through it and pulled out a small box, handing it to Yuri and urging him to open it.  Yuri lifted the lid and his face fell in astonishment when he saw what was nestled against the black velvet. Inside laid a golden pendant in the shape of a heart with the letter ‘O’ engraved in flowery script.  Removing it from the box, Yuri took care with the delicate chain and asked Otabek to fasten it around his neck.

“I’m guessing you like it?” Otabek asked, smiling when Yuri nodded, “I was going to give it to you after the medal ceremony, but I think you need it now.”

“You didn’t know if I’ll win,” Yuri said.

“Remember what I told you in Canada?” he inquired, “You can come in last and I’ll still see you as a winner, Yura.  That’s never going to change.  Can I explain what the heart means?”

“Sure.”

“You have my heart,” Otabek admitted, “That’s why it has an ‘O’ on it.  It’s never going to change and I’m not going anywhere.  Whenever you think otherwise, tell that thought to hit the fucking road.”

Yuri stared at Otabek and tried to process the declaration he had just made.  He had been under the assumption that Otabek would tire of his insecurities and leave the first chance he got, but hearing the promise he wasn’t going anywhere finally reassured Yuri.  Swallowing the emotion that threatened to burst forth, Yuri kissed Otabek with all he had, breaking the kiss a minute later when he was out of breath.

“That’s the most fucking romantic thing I’ve heard in my life,” Yuri stated, feeling tears brim in the corner of his eyes, “I swear when this is done we’re going to fuck all night.”

“Way to ruin a moment, Yura,” Otabek muttered, rolling his eyes, “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah, I do.  It’s not all going to fade away immediately, but what you said made sense,” Yuri admitted, “Thanks for being patient and dealing with my bullshit.”

“Hold on to it.  Nothing is going to change.”

Yuri nodded and laid back on the bench, closing his eyes as Otabek continued to coax the tension from his muscles.  After kissing each area of his body that relaxed, Otabek moved on to the next, whispering words of encouragement to take with him when he hit the ice.  It set Yuri at ease tremendously.

After a short nap and a session of sweet kisses, it was Yuri’s turn in the lineup.  He hadn’t been paying attention to the competition that day, so when he made it to the rink and saw the scores, his heart dropped.  He was in fifth place and would have to skate his best to claim the gold.  Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he spoke the words that came to mind.

“My fans love me.  Talya loves me.  Grandpa loves me,” Yuri said, opening his eyes and looking at his boyfriend, “Otabek loves me.”

“Damn straight,” Otabek said, leaning over the railing and giving Yuri a chaste kiss, “It’s not changing.”

“Thanks.  I love you, Beka.”

“Love you too, now go get ‘em, Tiger.”

Yuri grinned and flipped him off, skating backward to the center of the ice.  He usually made the rounds around the rink, but he didn’t have it in him today since he was emotionally raw.  Choosing to wave at the spectators in the arena instead, Yuri waited until the lights dimmed and took his stance while listening for his music to start.

The first half of his program went without a hitch though he could tell Yakov was confused since he turned his combination jump into a quad lutz.  He focused on his routine and played it through his mind seconds before he executed the moves.  He had to block out the sound in the arena and focus on the musical accompaniment, but Yuri was pleased with his performance thus far.

His program was nearing the final thirty seconds when he decided it was time.  Shifting his body so he glided backward, Yuri launched off the ice to perform a combination of jumps, landing each one with perfection.  The cheers of the crowd were thunderous and Yuri knew he was on top of his game once more.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe he did that!” Yakov shouted over the roaring of the fans.

“Did what?” Otabek asked, completely clueless.

“He changed his combination jumps to the end of his program!” he exclaimed, “He barely has any energy left and he landed the most difficult combination jump sequence known in the history of the GPF.  That kid!”

Otabek grinned as he watched Yuri halt in the middle of the rink, his chest heaving in exhaustion.  Judging by the reaction of the coaches and skaters still at the side of the ice, Yuri had achieved the impossible.  Otabek was worried when Yuri fell to the frozen surface and Leo rushed out to help him back to his feet, but when he saw the tears flooding down Yuri’s grinning face he knew everything was beyond alright.

“Yura, you did wonderfully,” Yakov said after thanking Leo.

“Water,” Yuri choked, taking a bottle from Otabek and chugging half of it, “Thanks.”

They walked the few feet to the kiss and cry, squeezing onto the small bench while they waited for Yuri’s scores.  Yakov was going over elements he wanted to put into Yuri’s programs for Worlds, but Otabek could tell he wasn’t paying his coach any heed.  He couldn’t blame Yuri for wanting to focus on the moment.

Scores were announced and the din in the arena grew deafening when it became apparent Yuri won gold by a narrow margin, beating Yuuri Katsuki by a mere tenth of a second.  Confused when Yuri laughed, Otabek looked at Yakov for an explanation.

“During his first GPF, Yuri beat Katsuki by a little more than that,” Yakov stated, smiling when Otabek nodded, “They’re revisiting history.”

Otabek turned his attention back to Yuri only to receive a bruising kiss from him, barely recognizing the sound of the spectators as he became lost in the taste that was Yuri.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe he grabbed my ass!”

“Chris does that with everyone,” Yuri stated, “It means he’s accepted you.”

“Does he know I belong to you?” Otabek asked.

“He knows,” he answered, “He also said you have an amazing ass.”

“He didn’t!”

“Nah, that was me,” Yuri said, grinning at Otabek when he shoved him on the bed and crawled over him, “How did you like the banquet overall?”

“It was interesting.  Who knew skaters knew how to party?” Otabek joked, “Nah, it was really cool and I hope I can go to another one again.”

“You will,” Yuri promised, “Speaking of having fun, Yuuri said he and Viktor would take us sightseeing the day after tomorrow.  We have the gala tomorrow night and I want to rest a little before we wander the town.”

“Whatever you want to do I’m down with,” he said, “You don’t know how happy and proud I am of you.”

“I think this is the most beautiful gold medal I’ve ever won,” Yuri said, lifting the medallion off his bare chest, “but there’s something that means more than the medal.”

“What’s that?”

Yuri gingerly lifted the golden heart to his lips and kissed it, his eyes never leaving Otabek’s.  He felt a giant weight lift off his shoulders when Otabek gifted it to him and seemed like the world was in the palm of his hand.  Anything was within his reach with Otabek’s love and he knew he could achieve the impossible.  That evening proved it true, Yuri shifting the most difficult combination jump in history to the end of his program. 

“Beka?” he asked breathlessly as the events of the past few days melted away and he was left with the pure love he felt for Otabek.

“Yura?”

“Can we do something a little different to celebrate?” he inquired.

“Don’t you have to skate tomorrow?” Otabek asked, knowing they always had sex as a celebration when Yuri won a medal.

“Yes, but I have another idea,” Yuri said, “May I make love to you?”

Otabek’s brows shot up as he stared at Yuri, taken aback by his request along with the way he worded it.  He knew it meant a lot to Yuri since he asked like that.  The decision came to him instantly and he kissed Yuri before answering him.

“I’d love it if you made love to me,” Otabek said, “Just tell me how you want me.”

Yuri flipped him over so Otabek was laying on the mattress and helped him undress.  He loved staring at the inked perfection that he called Otabek, relishing in the designs and piercings all over his body.  Thinking he would have never been attracted to someone like him a year prior, Yuri was ecstatic he had not only grown in maturity but taste as well.

“God, you look so good,” Yuri said, grasping Otabek’s knees and pushing his legs apart, “I could spend all night fucking you.”

“How about when we get home?”

“Promise?” he asked.

“Promise,” Otabek echoed.

Yuri stood and removed his pants, climbing onto the bed moments later and covering Otabek with his slim frame.  It was the first time he’d taken charge of an intimate moment and he loved that it was with Otabek.  It made Yuri fall in love with him even more that Otabek trusted him enough to be filled by him, he just hoped he didn’t hurt him.

“I’ve never done this before,” Yuri confessed. 

“It’s ok, Yura,” Otabek said, rubbing Yuri’s thighs gently, “Take your time and I’ll help however you want.  Do you know how much I’m looking forward to this?”

“How much?”

“More than anything in the world,” he admitted, “I’ve been dreaming of this day since we started having sex.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t do this sooner,” Yuri apologized.

“Don’t be.  I knew it would happen when the time was right.  Now it is and I want to feel you,” Otabek stated, hoping Yuri would get the hint. 

Yuri understood perfectly and leaned over Otabek, digging out a tube of lube and condom from the bedside table.  He was shaking with anticipation that he would be the one making love to Otabek, the one to thrust into him until he couldn’t take it any longer and fly apart.  He longed to see Otabek’s face as he came, his cock bobbing as Yuri rammed into him.

Settling himself down from the lewd thoughts, Yuri squeezed gel onto his fingers and spread it out.  Nudging Otabek’s legs further apart, he circled the tight entrance with a finger before sliding the tip of one into Otabek, smiling when he heard a quiet moan escape him.  He knew how he felt, the tingle of expectation that was flowing through Otabek as he was readied by his lover, having been on the receiving end so many times before. 

When his finger was fully seated within Otabek, Yuri crooked it and searched for his prostate.  He wanted to give Otabek as much pleasure as he had given him yet he wanted to exceed it at the same time.  Grabbing Otabek’s thick cock, he stroked it slowly as he searched for Otabek’s prostate.

“Feel ok?” Yuri asked, watching Otabek for any indication of displeasure.

“Feels fucking wonderful,” Otabek growled, reaching for Yuri’s hand and pumping his cock along with him.

He knew the moment he found Otabek’s prostate by the sharp hiss and his hips shot off the mattress.  He knew from experience he didn’t want to overwhelm Otabek with the sensation, so he spent a moment teasing him before removing his finger to add another.  One finger became two and Yuri spread Otabek’s tight channel, loving the moans he elicited by the simple motions.  The power being in control was heady and Yuri found himself wanting to love Otabek more in the future.

“Another, Yura,” Otabek begged.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” he asked, bending over to lick the escaping fluid from Otabek’s cock.

“Another finger,” Otabek said, gasping when Yuri took the head of his cock into his mouth, “If you keep doing that, I’m not going to last.”

“That close?”

“That close.”

Yuri continued preparing Otabek to be filled and he found himself growing impatient.  He wanted to feel Otabek around him, wanted to feel him quiver around his cock as he came.  Deciding Otabek was ready enough, Yuri watched Otabek rip open the foil packet and slide the condom on, marveled that he wanted to share an intimate moment such as that. 

“Are you ready?” Yuri asked, sliding slowly into Otabek after he nodded, “Oh, that feels good.  Oh…”

“Slow down, Yura,” he advised, “It’s your first time and you don’t want it to be over before it begins.”

Yuri nodded, taking a moment to regain his composure before pulling back and sinking into Otabek again.  Setting a slow tempo, Yuri braced his arms on either side of Otabek’s body, grunting softly each time he buried himself deep inside Otabek. His gaze never left Otabek’s and he loved seeing the expressions come over him, going from extreme satisfaction to desperate wanting within the span of mere seconds.  Yuri was more than happy to oblige.

Increasing the speed of his thrusting, Yuri gasped when Otabek wrapped his legs around his waist and met him each time he slammed into him.  The pace became bruising and Yuri didn’t know how much longer he was going to last.  Guessing Otabek was close when he clamped almost painfully around him, Yuri was grateful when he felt the splash of warm fluid against his abdomen right before Otabek cried out.  The look on Otabek’s face proved to be his undoing and he came seconds later, crying out as he emptied himself into the condom.

Losing the rest of the energy he had, Yuri fell onto Otabek, kissing his neck when he felt strong arms embrace him.  No words were needed to express the love they felt for one another and Yuri appreciated it.  He had never felt as comfortable with anyone like he had Otabek, and it left him falling in love with him for the millionth time that day.

“I love you, Beka,” Yuri said, turning his head and kissing him deeply, “I love you so damn much.”

“And I you, sweetheart,” Otabek said, stroking back sweaty strands of blond hair, “Thank you so much for making love to me.  It was beyond great.”

“How about fucking magnificent?” Yuri asked, grinning wickedly at him.

“Yeah, I’ll go for that,” Otabek said, winking at him.

“You know, this could be my thing,” Yuri stated, “It felt entirely different.  I really liked it.”

“We can take turns, Yura, but I think it’s time to call it a night.  You’ve had a busy day and tomorrow is going to be insane as well,” Otabek suggested.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Yuri agreed, “after we clean up.  But Beka?  Thanks for giving my world back to me.”

“You’re so welcome,” he said, “Anytime you doubt, I mean it when I said look at my heart.”

Yuri smiled, lifted the pendant and kissed the heart, feeling more love than he had ever before.

                                                                                     


	10. Pink Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final days of Japan are upon Yuri and Otabek, but their lives change when they arrive home.
> 
>  
> 
> “Morning,” Otabek grumbled to Ash as he entered the shop.
> 
> “Uh oh,” she said, “I know that look. Trouble in paradise?”
> 
> “Not enough sleep in paradise,” he corrected, “Do you know what the time difference is between here and Japan?”
> 
> “Too much?” Ash asked.
> 
> “Fourteen hours. Do you know how hard that is to adjust to that?” he questioned.
> 
> “You’d be fine if you weren’t fucking every free minute you had,” she teased, cackling when he rolled his eyes.
> 
> “Fuck you,” Otabek grumbled.
> 
> “I don’t think Yuri would like that, though I’m always up for a threesome!” she yelled as she returned to her workstation.
> 
> “I didn’t miss this!” Otabek shouted, flinching when the door to the office opened, “Hey Boss, how are you? What are you doing here so early?”
> 
> “Not amused by yours and Ash’s shenanigans,” he said, “May I have a word with you in my office?”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the follow-up of the last chapter. Just so you know, Inked won't be updated for a few weeks or so. Please be patient with me as I work on other series that need work as well.
> 
> A few notes about this chapter:  
> 1) The Sakae district in Nagoya is known as their red-light district. It's filled with shopping and entertainment.  
> 2) Tokugawa Art Museum is an old daimyo's manor and demonstrates life back in their time. It looks very interesting and I think I want to go. You can learn more [here](http://www.tokugawa-art-museum.jp/english/).  
> 3) The nightclub is loosely based on iD Cafe which is also in the Sakae district.  
> 4) The line Yuri says when he's drunk is from Top Gun. Oldie but goodie.  
> 5) Sunshine Sakae is a large shopping area in Sakae. It even has a ferris wheel!
> 
> I have dropped a few subtle and a few glaringly obvious hints in this chapter. They'll be touched more on in the next few chapters. Just keep them tucked away in the back of your mind. Also, please don't kill me when you read the end.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> ~Pax
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxoana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

Show Kayqin your support by following her on [tumblr](http://kayqin.tumblr.com)! Wonderful YOI art all the time!  She did a thing ;)

 

“You look like an angel.”

Otabek opened an eye and saw Yuri peering down at him. Having just woken up, Otabek stretched and winced when he felt the reminders of the night before.  It had been close to perfection and Otabek couldn’t think of a single thing he would have changed.  The way Yuri felt inside him, the tenderness Yuri showed him during his first time making love to someone made him weep.  Otabek never felt more in love with or connected to anyone in his life.

“An angel, eh?”

“Yeah, a hot one that makes me horny as fuck,” Yuri said, leaning over to capture his lips in a sweet kiss, “but an angel.”

“Way to ruin a perfect moment,” Otabek mumbled.

Rolling onto his side, Otabek buried his face in Yuri’s slender chest, inhaling the intoxicating scent he’d come to associate with him.  He loved every morning he spent waking up like this, but today it meant more to him.  The level of intimacy shared between them had surpassed any of his expectations and it left him loving Yuri even more.

“You smell good,” Otabek muttered, kissing the soft skin of Yuri’s chest.

“It’s the glitter spray from yesterday,” Yuri said, “That shit is a bitch to wash off.”

“You should wear it every day,” he suggested, lifting his head and kissing Yuri’s neck, “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“We’re meeting Viktor and Yuuri in about two hours.  Yuuri said we’re going to hang out in Sakae.  Don’t ask me what the hell that is,” Yuri relayed.

“I think it’s a part of town.  I remember reading that in the brochure on the plane.”

“Were you that bored?” Yuri asked, smirking when Otabek grinned.

“You have no idea.”

Grabbing Yuri’s laptop, they made a list of things they wanted to see in the Sakae district.  Yuri was scrolling through the list of museums at Otabek’s request and jumped when he shouted for him to stop.  Handing the laptop to Otabek, Yuri watched his eyes scan the words on the screen.

“I want to go there,” Otabek declared, turning the laptop around.

“Tokugawa Art Museum? Aren’t we already going to an art museum?” Yuri inquired.

“Yes, but this is traditional Japanese art, Yura.  I really want to see this one,” he said.

“If you want to spend all day at art museums, I’m down with that,” Yuri stated.

“Really?  You want to hang out in museums today?”

“Sure, why not,” Yuri said, grinning evilly at him, “You get so excited you walk ahead of me.  Then I get to stare at that scrumptious ass of yours for hours on end.”

“You’re pathetic.”

“Nope, just my thing.”

 

* * *

 

They decided to split sightseeing up into two days since the gala skate was that evening.  Choosing to save shopping for the next day, Yuuri led them to the Tokugawa Art Museum.  Otabek was in heaven when he walked into the first exhibition room, marveling at all the weaponry.  The engraving on each blade told a story, and Otabek wanted to know what it was.  He asked Yuuri but since he was unsure, Yuuri interpreted the lecture from an attendant in the room.

Yuri enjoyed the museum as well.  The clothing worn in the daimyo’s residence enthralled him, and he wondered if it would be possible and culturally welcoming to devise a skating theme around it.  He learned to appreciate the Japanese lifestyle and history when he chased Viktor to Japan so many years ago, and his respect had only grown.  Deciding to ask Yuuri about it, he moved on to find everyone else.

Yuri found them at the entrance and smiled when he found everyone engrossed in conversation.  He never doubted Yuuri or Viktor, but it warmed his heart they accepted Otabek the way they had.  He had been worried about Otabek being shunned due to his appearance or occupation, but his friends had accepted him with open arms. 

“Are we done already?” Yuri asked, kissing Otabek’s cheek when he reached them.

“Someone spent all his time staring at dresses,” Viktor teased, “I’m surprised you didn’t short circuit with the gears grinding in your head.”

“Ha ha very funny,” Yuri grumbled, “I was thinking about next year’s theme.  Yuuri, before we leave the country I want to talk to you about it.”

“You don’t need my help?” Viktor whined jokingly.

“No,” Yuri stated, smirking when Viktor pouted, “Only your husband can help me with this.  I promise I’ll return him with a bottle of sake for you.”

“Your blackmail is accepted,” Viktor stated, winking at Otabek when he laughed.

They decided on a light lunch since they’d be skating that night and needed to be at their best.  Otabek was once again the topic of discussion though he didn’t mind.  He found it intriguing Yuri’s friends were that interested in him, endearing them closer to him.  He had spent many years watching skaters on tv with his sister and always thought them a step above the rest, almost bordering on snobbish.  Sitting across the table from two of the biggest names in the sport changed his perspective of them and left him thinking they were just like everyone else.

“Hey,” Otabek said as a thought popped into his head, “I have a huge favor to ask.”

“Alright,” Viktor said.

“Do you think we could Facetime my sister?” he asked, “She’s been your biggest fan for years and would be on cloud nine if she got to talk to you.”

“Talya would be over the moon,” Yuri agreed, “She’s a good kid.  Skating prodigy.  She’s almost as good as I was at eleven.”

“I hope her attitude is better,” Viktor joked.

“Fuck you,” Yuri muttered, “She’s in the advanced teen class.  She’d need a personal coach, but she won’t practice her cardio.”

“Sounds like someone else I used to know,” Viktor said, laughing when Yuri flipped him off, “Yeah, sounds like fun.  Call her.”

Otabek opened the app and scrolled through his contacts until he saw Talya’s picture, grinning when he saw her cheesy smile.  Pressing the screen, he chatted with Yuuri until Talya popped up on the screen.  She looked tired and Otabek winced when he realized it was almost midnight back home.

 _“Why are you calling me so late?”_ she asked sleepily.

“Sorry, kiddo.  I wanted to see how you were doing.”

 _“I’m ok,”_ Talya said, _“I was having a dream about Yuri making a program for me and coaching me. He—"_

“Wait a minute,” Otabek interrupted, “You’re having a dream about my boyfriend?”

 _“He even helped me pick out my costume, Beka!”_ she exclaimed in excitement, quieting down and looking away from the screen for a moment, _“Sorry, Mom told me to quiet down.”_

“Yeah, don’t want to wake Dad up,” Otabek said, “I have someone that wants to talk to you.”

 _“Good!  I wanted to talk to Yuri today about my step sequence anyway,”_ Talya stated.

“You know he’s not your on-demand skating guru, right?” Otabek asked, giving her a lopsided smile when she blushed, “Just keep it down.”

Otabek turned the phone around so Viktor and Yuuri could see Talya.  Viktor greeted her and asked how she was doing, but silence was his only reply.  Otabek was turning the phone around to make sure she was alright when she shrieked loudly, Otabek apologizing when several diners looked at them in annoyance. 

“Talya,” Otabek said, trying to calm her, “You have to keep it down or you’re going to get in trouble.  I thought you’d like to talk to Yuuri and Viktor, but you have to be quiet.”

 _“Ok,”_ she said, rapidly fanning her face, _“That’s Viktor Nikiforov.  Oh my god!  Oh my god!”_

“Yes, it’s Viktor,” he said, chuckling when his sister bit her knuckle, “Are you ok or do I just need to get you an autograph.”

 _“Don’t you dare,”_ Talya warned, _“I want to talk to them.”_

Talya was true to her word and remained composed until Viktor said he’d love to see her skate.  Otabek thought she had passed out but the scream that followed moments later confirmed she was fine.  The door to Talya’s room opened and harsh, indecipherable words could be heard, Otabek certain that their mother was yelling at her.  After waiting for Talya to return to the screen, he decided it was time to end the call.

“I think we need to hang up before Mom grounds you for life,” Otabek suggested.

 _“It’s not fair,”_ Talya grumped, _“It’s Friday.  Kids are supposed to stay up late.”_

“Kids are not supposed to be screaming when it’s almost one in the morning,” he corrected, “We’ll be home day after tomorrow.  Would you like to come over to my place for dinner.”

 _“How about you take me out instead?”_ she asked, _“No offense, but your cooking is scary.”_

“Yeah, thanks,” Otabek grumbled, “See ya then.  Love you.”

_“Love you too, Beka!”_

“Charming young lady,” Viktor said, Otabek looking up after he ended the call.

“She’s a good kid,” Otabek said, smiling as he thought of his sister.

Viktor asked questions about Talya’s short skating career with Yuri answering most of the questions.  He was enthralled with her range of skills, but more fascinated by Otabek’s willingness to provide the means for his sister to attain her dream. When Otabek shrugged it off, Viktor insisted on speaking, especially when Yuri told him how deep his devotion to Talya ran.

“Do you know how rare it is to keep someone’s dream alive like that?” Viktor asked, instantly going into coach mode, “I have had so many students hang their skates up because they didn’t have any support.  What you’re doing is not only astronomical but in my opinion unconditional love.  You have my utmost respect.”

Otabek could only stare at Viktor, not knowing how to reply to such a compliment.  He had heard it from Talya’s instructor and Yuri, but hearing it from a stranger so involved in the industry meant a lot to him.  He had never thought twice about helping Talya advance in her skating and never realized how uncommon it was, it was just something he had to do.

“She’s my sister,” Otabek said quietly, “Someone has to be there for her.”

“Kudos to you, Otabek,” Viktor said, smiling as he held up his drink, “A toast to Otabek!  May everyone have a brother as kind and compassionate as him!”

Slinking into his seat, Otabek wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.  He wasn’t used to praise like Viktor was bestowing upon him and it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. When he saw a familiar hand grasp his, Otabek felt the unease escape him and he took a deep breath.

“If you’re going to hang around Viktor for more than five minutes, you’ll have to get used to it,” Yuri said.

“I’ll try to remember that.”

“Come on, let’s blow this joint.  Time to get ready for the gala,” Yuri said, signaling the waiter for the check, “Besides, up for a quickie before we have to go to the arena?”

“That could definitely be my thing.”

 

* * *

 

Otabek found the gala interesting, especially Yuri’s skate.  He had kept the routine a secret from him and told him to be patient, promising he’d love it when the gala arrived.  The moment he heard the music and Yuri glided across the ice, Otabek knew he was in trouble.  It was the most seductive dance he’d ever seen and knew it was for him alone.  Yuri was eating the attention from the crowd up, grinning wickedly when he heard the whistles and excited squeals from several female spectators.  Each time he passed Otabek, Yuri made his motions extraordinarily lascivious, setting Otabek’s blood on fire and mentally promising Yuri would pay for it that night.

It would have to wait until later.  They had plans that night.

They had promised to go to a nightclub after the gala with several friends of Yuri’s.  Otabek was looking forward to it since he’d never gone clubbing in a foreign country and wanted to see how it compared with the outing in The States.  After a quick change at the hotel, they’d be on their way to see in the small hours of the morning.

“Did you like it?” Yuri asked, giving Otabek a quick kiss before stepping off the ice.

“I loved it,” he replied, moving closer to Yuri and whispering in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you senseless later tonight.  Just so you know.”

“So much better than a gold medal,” Yuri said, grinning at him, “Let me get changed and we’ll head out.”

Otabek chatted with Yakov about his work while he waited for Yuri.  While the older man had been leery about Yuri dating him in the beginning, Yakov had grown to respect him.  He thought him a grounded, soft-spoken man that didn’t assume anything, and Yakov appreciated that. He often told Otabek what he thought of him, embarrassing him every time.

“Ready?” Yuri asked when he joined them.

“Yeah,” he replied.

Exiting the arena, they wandered through the city, pausing so Yuri could sign autographs and thank fans for their well wishes.  It never failed to amaze Otabek of how kind and patient Yuri was with his fans, though he knew it was a front.  Seeing that Yuri was becoming unnerved by the attention, Otabek excused themselves and they made their way to the club.

“Do you want to borrow my hoodie?” Otabek asked, “You’ll be less conspicuous.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Yuri said, smiling when Otabek handed him his hoodie, “This is why I love you.”

“I thought it was for my dick,” he teased, yelping when Yuri pinched his ass.

“That too.”

Viktor and Yuuri were waiting for them outside when they reached the club.  After a quick text to Leo and paying for admittance, they went inside and found a table.  They were discussing the competition when Leo and Guang Hong joined them.  The two joined in the conversation and lamented over Phichit’s horrible luck.

“He could have won bronze!” Leo exclaimed, “I can’t believe his lace broke and he fell.  Do you think his leg is broken?”

“He texted me earlier,” Yuuri informed him, “He has a sprained knee and will be out for a while.  Knowing Celestino, he’ll keep him out for Worlds.”

“I swear that guy overreacts too much,” Yuri said.

“He knows his stuff,” Viktor chimed in, “Remember when you sprained your ankle a couple years ago and you came back too quick.  The next time you crashed we thought you would be having surgery.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Yuri agreed reluctantly.

After chatting for a bit longer, Yuri decided he was ready to dance despite his sore muscles.  He had never been to a club with Otabek and was eager to feel his body against his as they moved to the music.  Leading him to the dance floor, Yuri pressed his body against Otabek’s and licked his lower lip.

“May I have this dance, hot stuff?” Yuri asked.

“Yes, but keep it up and I’m fucking you right here and now,” Otabek growled, wrapping an arm around Yuri’s waist and yanking him closer.

“Promises, promises,” Yuri teased.

The song was as seductive as their dance while they undulated to the beat of the music.  The way Yuri felt in his arms and their bodies touching in the right places drove Otabek mad, and he could feel himself grow hard.  He wanted nothing more to call it a night and return to the hotel room for a marathon sex session. 

The song ended too quickly for their liking and they returned to the table.  Yuuri and Viktor were dancing to the next song, but it was too slow for Yuri’s taste.  Otabek was talking to Guang Hong about his love of teddy bears when a young woman came up to their table, giving Yuri a drink he hadn’t ordered.

“This isn’t mine,” Yuri said.

“The lady over there ordered it for you,” the server said, pointing across the club.

Yuri nodded at the woman and placed the drink on the table, not touching it since he wasn’t fond of fruity alcoholic drinks.  He was listening to the conversation when he felt a presence to his left.  Looking up, Yuri saw the woman that had ordered the drink for him.

“Hi,” she shouted over the music, “My name is Kelly.  I’m in town for the competition.  You did amazing, by the way.”

“Thanks, Kelly.  I appreciate your support,” Yuri said, trying to get back to the conversation between Otabek and Guang Hong.

“I especially loved your gala skate.  That was really hot.”

“Thanks,” Yuri replied nonchalantly, hoping she’d get the hint.

“Would you like to dance?” she asked.

Otabek had been paying attention to the conversation between Yuri and the woman.  As she continued to flirt with him, Otabek grew angry and jealous.  He knew Yuri was a public figure and it was to be expected, but he saw red every time it happened. 

“Hi,” Otabek said, holding out his hand and shaking the woman’s hand, “Name’s Otabek.  I’m Yuri’s boyfriend.”

“Oh,” she said, slightly taken aback, “I’m sorry.  I didn’t know.”

“It’s not common knowledge,” Otabek said, “Have a good night.”

The woman furrowed her brows and huffed before stomping back to her table.  Otabek didn’t typically interfere with Yuri’s fans, but her apparent flirtations with Yuri riled him.  Looking back at Yuri, Otabek knew he had to apologize.

“Sorry,” he said, “She really annoyed me.”

“Another reason I love you,” Yuri said, “you save me from overzealous women.”

“And men!” Leo chimed in.

“Not yet, Leo,” Yuri said, laughing at his friend, “Maybe soon.”

They danced for several hours longer until Yuri was obviously drunk.  After bidding everyone a good night, Otabek helped Yuri outside and hailed a cab.  His limited Japanese helped him when an elderly man stopped at the curbside, and he gave him the address of the hotel. 

“Hey Beka,” Yuri said, slurring his words, “We’re on candid camera!”

Yuri held his phone up for Otabek to see.  Holding Yuri’s hand to steady the phone, Otabek’s jaw dropped when he saw the image.  Yuri had pulled his social media up and someone had taken a picture of them during their first dance.  Their faces were inches apart as they were seconds before a kiss, Otabek’s hands cupping Yuri’s backside. 

“Crap,” he muttered, wondering how much backlash this would cause for both of them, “I hope my sister doesn’t see this.”

“I can block her,” Yuri suggested, sloppily navigating the app and removing Talya’s name of allowed viewers, “Done!”

“Thanks, Yura. I’m sorry, I’m still getting used to dating a celebrity.”

“I’m not a celebrity,” he started, “I’m Yuri-everyday-fucking-Plisetsky.”

“No, you’re drunk,” Otabek laughed, amused by Yuri’s choice of words, “When we get back to the hotel, you’re going to bed.”

“Take me to bed and lose me forever?” Yuri asked, quoting a movie they had seen recently.

“When you’re sober.”

“No fun, Beka.”

“Just wait until tomorrow morning,” Otabek said, laughing when Yuri groaned.

 

* * *

 

The flight home took twenty-five hours and both were exhausted and cranky by the time they made it to Yuri’s apartment.  Their remaining day had been pleasant despite Yuri being hungover.  They had gone shopping at Sunshine Sakae and Otabek had spent more money than he had planned.  He picked out souvenirs for Ash and Talya, but went overboard when he thought of what his sister would enjoy.  When the clerk rang everything up, Otabek’s spirits wilted when he realized he didn’t have enough money.  Asking her to put half of his items back, Otabek paid for his purchases with his card and hoped he had enough to live off of until next payday.

Saying goodbye to Viktor and Yuuri was difficult for Yuri though he would never admit it.  He viewed them as brothers and would always be grateful for them.  They’d been there when he was a heathen of a teen, had been there when his grandfather passed away and he was beside himself.  Before parting until next time, Viktor pulled Yuri aside and told him how proud he was of him for finally living his life again.  It touched Yuri immensely.

Now they were home and it was time to go back to the grind.

“I could sleep for a week,” Otabek grumbled, falling face first onto the couch.

“Same, but we have to go back to work tomorrow,” Yuri said sleepily, heading for the bathroom, “Shower then bed, Beka.  What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?”

“I have the early shift tomorrow, so eleven,” he said.

“I’ll set the alarm so we can eat something tonight and then sleep for the rest of the night,” Yuri explained.

“Sounds like a plan.”

After a hot, sensuous shower, they climbed into bed and cuddled before falling asleep.  The alarm sounded just as night was falling and they rose to eat dinner.  Deciding on sandwiches, they hastily ate their meager meal and went back to bed.

Morning arrived too early and Otabek was more exhausted than ever.  He knew he had cut their arrival back home too close and he wondered how he was going to make it through the day.  Glad he only had two appointments that day, Otabek figured he could nap before his boss arrived at the shop.

“Morning,” Otabek grumbled to Ash as he entered the shop.

“Uh oh,” she said, “I know that look.  Trouble in paradise?”

“Not enough sleep in paradise,” he corrected, “Do you know what the time difference is between here and Japan?”

“Too much?” Ash asked.

“Fourteen hours.  Do you know how hard that is to adjust to that?” he questioned.

“You’d be fine if you weren’t fucking every free minute you had,” she teased, cackling when he rolled his eyes.

“Fuck you,” Otabek grumbled.

“I don’t think Yuri would like that, though I’m always up for a threesome!” she yelled as she returned to her workstation.

“I didn’t miss this!” Otabek shouted, flinching when the door to the office opened, “Hey Boss, how are you?  What are you doing here so early?”

“Not amused by yours and Ash’s shenanigans,” he said, “May I have a word with you in my office?”

“Sure.”

Otabek followed his boss and sank into the chair in front of the desk.  They spoke about the past ten days at the shop and Otabek’s vacation, but Otabek could tell something was amiss.  When his boss sighed, Otabek knew it wasn’t good news.

“I’ve had quite a few complaints lately, Otabek,” he began, “We have to be here for the customer and your clients are tired of working around your schedule.”

“I talked to all the clients that had pieces in progress before I left each time.  I didn’t hear anything from them then,” Otabek said, feeling his hair stand up on the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry, son, but I’m going to have to let you go.  I need someone that’s going to be here for business,” he stated, “I wish you the best and will give you a good recommendation, but you’re just not a good fit here anymore.”

“Alright,” Otabek said calmly though his heart was beating a mile a minute, “Let me clear my stuff out and I’ll be out of here.”

Slamming the office door on the way out, Otabek went to his workstation and dumped everything into his toolbox, not caring to be gentle with the items.  He would have to make plans to pick up his tool chest holding his larger gear, but he couldn’t deal with that right now.  He had to get out of there and he had to get out now.

“Well, Ash, it’s been nice working with you,” Otabek said, standing in the doorway to her work area after packing.

“What?” she shrieked, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“The old man canned me.”

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Ash said, gasping when he shook his head, “That motherfucker! I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.”

“Don’t,” Otabek said, “One of us still needs a job.”

“You better not be a stranger,” she said, standing and walking toward him, giving him a crushing hug, “I’m going to miss you being here all the time.”

“I’ll miss you too,” he echoed, embracing her fondly, “I better let you get to it.  Let my clients know where I am, but don’t get in trouble.”

“Will do, buddy.”

Ash watched Otabek leave the shop, his shoulders slumped in defeat.  She knew he had been on thin ice since he was taking so much time off, but thought the old man dealt him a low blow with dismissing him.  Grabbing her phone, she sent a text she thought Otabek needed the most.

 

* * *

 

_You need to check on Loverboy.  
Old Man just canned him._

_Seriously??_  
_Tell him I’ll be there in fifteen minutes._  
_I don’t want him to be alone._

_Too late.  
He just left._

_Fuck.  
Thanks for letting me know, Ash_

 

* * *

 

Angry that he was delayed by traffic, Yuri didn’t arrive at Otabek’s apartment until after two.  The living room was dark and silent, glass clinking on wood the only sound in the unit.  Flipping a light on, Yuri frowned when he saw Otabek in his ratty recliner with a pint of whiskey in his hand.  When he saw Otabek’s eyes, Yuri felt his heart clench with sadness when he saw the cold emptiness in them.

“Hey,” Yuri said, sitting on the couch and taking his hand but flinching when Otabek yanked it away.

“What are you doing here?” he sneered drunkenly.

“Ash told me what happened,” Yuri revealed, “I’m sorry it took so long for me to get here.”

“I don’t need you here,” Otabek said, chugging the dark brown liquid from the bottle before glaring at him, “Just leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said, “I have a feeling you’re going to need me here when you sober up.”

“Well that’s not going to be anytime soon,” Otabek said, suddenly turning sad, “How am I going to tell Talya that I can’t pay for her lessons anymore?  That I can’t take her out for dinner each week?  How could I have been so stupid?”

“We’ll figure something out, Beka.  We just—”

“There is no we, Yura!” Otabek shouted, “This is my problem.  I’ll deal with it.”

“We can talk about this later,” he said, biting his lower lip so he couldn’t cry, “How about we get you to bed?”

Otabek nodded and took Yuri’s hand when offered.  Leaning on Yuri as they walked down the hallway, Otabek felt himself grow sleepy and desperation replaced anger.  He was thankful Yuri was there though he had treated him awfully.  Feeling the world start to swim as Yuri undressed him, Otabek could only think about how he had failed Talya and Yuri.

 


	11. Modification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his plans derail, Otabek is left changing his life goals.
> 
> “Long-distance relationship?”
> 
> Otabek turned around and saw Yuri standing in the entrance of the kitchen, a look of fear on his face. He mentally cursed himself since he wanted to talk to Yuri about it, not have him find out by overhearing a phone conversation.
> 
> “Sit down,” he said, walking toward him and taking his hand, “We need to talk.”
> 
> “No!” Yuri shouted, yanking his hand from Otabek’s, “What are you talking about? What is this about a long-distance relationship.”
> 
> “I got a voicemail about a job offer last night,” he said, continuing when Yuri nodded, “It’s in LA.”
> 
> “Los Angeles?” Yuri asked, uncertainty tainting his voice, “That’s the other side of the country.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of a huge project, I'm finally able to devote some time to a fic. I've had this one partially finished for almost a month and since this one screamed at me the loudest, I decided to finish it first. 
> 
> There really aren't any notes to this chapter. It's a continuation of the last scene of the previous chapter and also drops some more hints for future chapters. We're getting close to the finish line, so all these loose ends will be tied up soon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading and let me know what you think.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

Show Kayqin your support by following her on [tumblr](http://kayqin.tumblr.com)! Wonderful YOI art all the time!  She did a thing ;)

 

The songs from morning birds were the loudest Otabek had ever heard, and he grimaced in pain as he put the pillow over his head.  Pieces of the day before came back to him, instantly putting him in a horrendous mood.  He was the tattoo artist that most people requested, the one that brought the most money in.  Feeling vindictive, Otabek hoped the old man would sink horribly.

Trying to roll over, Otabek felt something hold him in place.  He remembered holding onto Yuri as he drifted to sleep, filled with depressing thoughts.  Drinking himself into a stupor before Yuri arrived, Otabek wallowed in the negative, convinced it would stay that way since the old man fired him.  He was pissed, he was upset, he was terrified.

The buzzing of his phone made him groan as the sound reverberated through his head.  Lifting the device from the table, he saw he had a plethora of messages from Ash and his sister.  Looking at the calendar on the phone, Otabek sat up and cursed.

“Fuck!” he yelled, instantly regretting it when his head began to pound.

“Morning to you too,” Yuri said, voice gritty with sleep.

“I was supposed to take Talya out for dinner last night,” Otabek said, “I’ve never forgotten.”

“Well, yesterday was an extenuating circumstance.  I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“I can’t tell her, Yura,” he said, frowning, “If I tell her I’m not working, she’ll drop out of skating.  It’s the one thing she enjoys in life.  I’m not taking that away from her.”

Yuri’s brows knit together as he listened to Otabek.  He wanted to take the pain and problems away from him, but knew Otabek wouldn’t allow it.  He had his pride to maintain even if it destroyed him.  While it infuriated Yuri, there was little he could do at that moment.

“I know you won’t accept my help, and that’s ok,” Yuri started, “but you’re more than welcome to move in with me if need be.”

“Thanks, Yura,” Otabek said, rolling over and kissing Yuri, “I’m not sure who has the worst morning breath.”

“You by far,” he grumbled, pushing on Otabek’s forehead and shoving him away, “You smell like a fucking stale distillery.  Go brush your teeth.”

Otabek chuckled and rose from the bed, heading for the bathroom.  He thought about his life while brushing his teeth, wondering how it went so horribly wrong.  It had broken his heart when his parents had turned him away for not following their plan for him, but he had his career as a tattoo artist to fall back on.  Now that was yanked away from him, it tore at his very being.  Otabek didn’t know how to pick up the pieces and put his life back together.

“Hey,” Yuri said, coming up behind him and resting his head on Otabek’s back, “I can’t tell you everything is going to be alright, but we’ll get through this together.”

 

* * *

 

After calling his sister and apologizing time and again for missing the night before, Otabek tried to explain to her that things at work were tight and their days of going out would be minimal.  The disappointment in Talya’s voice tore at Otabek’s heart, and he knew he’d never be able to tell her that he lost his job.  She loved spending time with Otabek almost as much as she loved skating.  While he was alright with being second on her list of importance, he didn’t want her losing everything she enjoyed.  Racking his brain for something to do that afternoon, he didn’t have to think for long before Yuri ripped the phone from his hand.

“Hey girlie,” Yuri said, grinning when Talya shrieked, “How do you feel about hanging out at the rink with me this afternoon and then going out for dinner?  Your choice, my treat.”

 _“You really mean it?”_ she asked.

“Wouldn’t offer if I didn’t,” he replied.

 _“Can I show you my routine_?” Talya inquired.

“Better yet,” Yuri stated, “How about we improve your routine.  You’ll win all the gold medals.”

 _“Trophies, Yuri,”_ she said, giggling.

“Then you’ll win a trophy as tall as you are with your skates on,” he declared, “I’ll let you talk to your brother again.  See you in a little bit.”

Otabek glared at Yuri while he continued his conversation with Talya, barely listening to her babble about school and the friend that had made her upset this week.  He couldn’t believe Yuri had flaunted his power in front of him yet again after telling him countless times not to.  Rushing the phone call, Otabek said goodbye to his sister and tossed his phone on the counter.

“Want to tell me what that was about?” he demanded.

“You wanted to hang out with her, she wants to hang out with you, I want to hang out with both of you.  Would they call it a win-win-win?” Yuri asked.

“Cut the crap, Yura,” he seethed, “You’re taking control again.  I don’t need it.  I can handle this on my own.”

“What about her lessons, Beka?  How are you going to afford them?” Yuri questioned, “She’s going to know something is up once those stop.  Then when it takes longer to get trip money or she’ll miss some competitions.  Let me help, Beka.  I promise not to step on your toes and I’ll ask you first, but I don’t think you’re in the right frame of mind to decide everything going on at this moment.  Give it time, but lean on me in the meantime.  Please.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Beka grumbled, sighing when Yuri walked over to him and wound his arms around his waist.

“I love you enough to move mountains for you, Beka,” he said, “Please let me help with the anthills.”

“Fine, but ask before you do it.”

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

They took Yuri’s car since Otabek wanted to conserve the gas in his.  It was the first time Talya had ridden in his luxury sedan and while she commented on it, she didn’t act overly impressed with the vehicle.  Yuri listened to her talk about school and part of her short program that was giving her a difficult time.  It gave him time to come up with a plan in his head and think of ways to improve her routines.

The ride also gave Otabek time to think.  The fogginess in his head was beginning to clear and he knew he needed to take action soon if he wanted to stay afloat.  It was hard enough making ends meet without worrying about being jobless.  Making a list that included visiting the unemployment agency along with several shops in the area that had decent reputations, Otabek felt his spirits begin to lift minimally.

When they reached the rink, Otabek listened to the two chatter while dancing toward the entrance.  Yuri had asked Talya to mimic her routine in the parking lot and he’d mirror her movements.  Though she thought it was ridiculous, Talya thought it was fun.

“I never thought to do it off the ice,” she mentioned, giggling when they reached the door.

“Why not?” Yuri asked, “It’s great practice and engraves it into your mind.  I do it all the time.  Ask your brother.”

“He waltzed all over the apartment before Finals,” Otabek said when she looked at him.

“I wonder if Mom would mind,” she said as she thought aloud.

“Just don’t get in trouble,” Yuri reminded her, opening the door for her but stopping Otabek before he went inside, “There’s an admission fee for you.”

“Yuri…” he said, feeling exasperation rise in him.

“One kiss,” Yuri said, smiling softly at him, “Let’s have a good time.  Not only for her but you too.  I want to see you on the ice.”

“Oh no!” Otabek exclaimed, holding his hands out, “That’s all you and Talya.”

“You too today,” he said, “It’ll be fun.  Come on.”

After a short yet sweet kiss, Otabek followed Yuri into the building and the skate rental desk.  He tried arguing yet again, but it was pointless since Yuri insisted on getting his way. Usually it would have irked him, but Otabek knew Yuri had his best interests at heart.  He needed a distraction from the horrible situation he found himself in, and Yuri came up with the perfect way.

“Go sit on the bench while I change out,” Yuri instructed, “I’ll help you with your skates when I get back.  Don’t try to put them on by yourself!”

Otabek mock saluted him and sat on a bench near the ice.  Several people were there for free skate, but he recognized the shock of red hair that belonged to Mila. She was in the center of the rink practicing jumps and Otabek never thought of a woman jumping that forcefully.

“She’s good, isn’t she?” Yuri asked, coming up behind him and pecking his cheek.

“She’s really good,” Otabek agreed, “How does she do that?”

“A lot of practicing and crashing,” he explained, turning to look at Talya, “Ready to go?  I want you to meet a friend of mine.”

“Is that…is that Mila?” Talya asked, fanning her face rapidly.

“I’m telling you she’s going to die of fangirling one of these days,” Otabek mumbled, not in the mood for his sister’s dramatics that day.

Yuri laughed as he and Talya glided toward the center of the ice to talk to Mila.  Otabek smiled when his sister tried to jump in exuberance and Yuri had to reach out to steady her.  After talking for several minutes, Yuri and Mila skated to the side, keeping their eyes on Talya.  Otabek knew the minute her gaze dropped to the surface in front of her, she was getting ready to begin her short program.  He’d seen her perform it several times during private lessons, always grimacing when she wiped out at the same part each time.  As her single jumps approached, Otabek frowned when she lost her balance and fell yet again.

“Talya!” Yuri yelled from the side before skating toward her, “Watch me.  I’m going to take it as slow as I can, but watch how I go into the jump.”

Yuri spun around her before sliding in the other direction.  He built up speed, but not his typical pace.  Once he was several feet away from Talya, he turned around and set up for the jump.  Reaching her, he exaggerated the motion, slowing it down as much as he could for her.

“Did you see what I did?”

“You held your free foot behind you a little,” she said.

“What else?”

“Your body was turned a little bit,” Talya said, brows knitting as she thought.

“You’re missing the most important part,” Yuri said, waiting for her to come up with the right answer, “It has to do with my arms.”

“You had them out, but your elbows were bent and hands toward your body,” she said, thinking more, “They were even.”

“Bingo,” he said, “Keep them straight and you’ll keep your balance when you land.”

“Can I try?” Talya asked, smiling when Yuri nodded.

Skating toward Otabek, Yuri leaned against the rail and watched Talya skate in circles.  Each time she launched off the ice her landings improved, and Yuri praised her each time.  It got to the point her jumps were nearly flawless.  Yuri told her to run through her routine a few more times and he’d watch her, but it was time to get her brother on the ice.

“Let’s see those skates,” Yuri said, stepping out of the rink and kneeling before Otabek, “The most important part is making sure the laces are tight.  If not, you’re going to jack your ankles up.”

“I’ve seen that happen with a few kids in Talya’s classes,” Otabek revealed.

“Yeah, I’ve seen careers ended from snapped ankles,” Yuri declared, “I’m not big enough to carry your lead ass around when you break yours.”

“Very funny, smartass,” Otabek said, smiling from Yuri’s attempt at a joke, “Thanks.  For making me smile.  For all of this.  I don’t know what I’m going to do, but I don’t have to worry about it today.”

“Anytime,” he said, leaning up to kiss him, “Take it a day at a time.  We’ll get there.”

Yuri’s inclusion into Otabek’s precarious situation warmed his heart and made him fall in love with Yuri even further.  He was hesitant to ask him for help, but knowing Yuri wanted to do nothing more than help had him over the moon.  He was used to going it alone, used to wondering how he was going to make ends meet but this time he had someone on his side.

“Ready?” Yuri asked once Otabek’s skates were set.

“Yuri?”

“Yeah?” he asked.

“I love you,” Otabek blurted, pressing his lips against Yuri’s seconds later.

“I love you too, Beka.”

 

* * *

 

Otabek’s skating lesson didn’t go as smoothly as Talya’s had.  He was not a natural on the ice and fell each time Yuri let go of his hands.  Deciding Otabek was going to need a long bath to ease his aching muscles, Yuri finally gave up letting him attempt to skate on his own and slid backward while guiding Otabek around the rink.

“How do you make this look so easy?” Otabek asked.

“You have to remember I’ve been doing this since I was four,” Yuri said, “I’ve wiped out plenty of times.  You’ve seen that recently.”

“Yeah, but you’re a master on the ice.”

“I don’t know about that,” Yuri said, glancing at Talya before yelling at her, “Your free leg is sloppy! You’ll wobble in your spin if you don’t clean it up.”

“How can you help me and pay attention to her at the same time?”

“I’m good at keeping track of those I care about,” Yuri said softly, giving him a weak smile, “Ask Viktor about the time I flew to Japan.”

Otabek chuckled since he heard the story many times, but knew Yuri spoke the truth.  He had a lot of people in his life, but held those he cared about dearly close to him.  It meant a lot that he thought that much of him, but even more that he included his sister.

“You guys ready for dinner?” Yuri shouted, “Don’t know about you but I’m famished.”

“Can we go to the family restaurant we usually do?” Talya asked when she reached them.

“When is your next competition?” Yuri inquired.

“Two weeks,” she answered.

“Salad and milk for you, girlie,” he answered, raising a brow when she whined, “How far do you want to go in skating?”

“I want to compete on your level,” Talya admitted.

“Then you need to start training like you do,” Yuri chided, feeling horrible he had to be the bad guy but knew it would be for the better.

Watching Yuri at dinner along with thinking about how he treated Talya during their time at the rink had him thinking.  He’d never had a significant other that wanted to spend time with her, let alone treat her like a person.  He had dumped the last person he dated due to the fact he thought Otabek shouldn’t take care of her skating lessons. 

Yuri was something else though.

He encouraged her and was rough on her, but did it in a loving way.  He listened to her babbling and concerns about school.  He tolerated her youthful excitement toward him and his friends.  Not only did Yuri take her attention in stride, but he genuinely loved spending time with her and cared about her.

It left Otabek falling so far in love with Yuri it scared him.

 

* * *

 

“Talya, give me your phone.”

They had pulled into the driveway of the Altin residence when Yuri asked for her phone, plucking the device from her hand when she held it out.  After inquiring about her passcode, he found her contacts and entered his number.

“If you need help with your routines or just need to chat, text me.  I don’t normally answer phone calls, but if it’s important I will because it’s you,” he said, winking at her.

“Oh my god!” she shrieked, “I have Yuri Plisetsky’s phone number!”

“You better not give it to anyone,” Otabek warned her.

“I won’t,” Talya said, “I promise.”

Before getting out of the car, she stood and wrapped her arms around Yuri’s neck, squeezing so tightly he could barely breathe.  He smiled and returned the awkward hug before tapping her arm to let him go.  Wishing her a good night, they watched her skip up the sidewalk before disappearing into the house.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Otabek said as he stared out the window.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Yuri said, “I hope this doesn’t sound egotistical, but I think I can help her more than her private instructor. It helps that I’ve had a coach screaming at me for fourteen years.”

“Thanks, Yura,” he said, reaching for his hand and entwining his fingers through Yuri’s, “You don’t know how much today means to me.”

“Anytime.”

 

* * *

 

The next week frustrated Yuri to no end.  Otabek had visited several shops in the area, but they were either not up to sanitary standards he required or weren’t looking for additional help.  He knew several of the artists there and they let him know who was hiring, but they were all out of state.

Unemployment had turned him down since he had been fired, not laid off.  Otabek had counted on the financial help and it left him in limbo when he found out he didn’t qualify.  Not knowing what to do, he threw caution to the wind and spent his last ten dollars on a pint of whiskey.

Yuri didn’t know how one pint turned into three, but he arrived at Otabek’s apartment many times that week either with Otabek being tipsy or blatantly drunk.

“Are you going to do anything besides drink?” Yuri asked sarcastically one night.

“What else do I have to do, Yura?” he asked, words slurred, “It’s not like I can go to work.”

“What about finding something else to do until something comes up?” Yuri suggested.

“That’s like telling you to go work at a car repair joint on your off-season,” Otabek sneered, his eyes fluttering as he was close to passing out, “Sorry.  I just…I don’t know what to do.”

“Let’s sit down tomorrow morning after you’ve had a pot of coffee and figure out where you stand right now. We’ll see how much money you have left and—” Yuri started before he was interrupted.

“I have nothing left, Yura.  I scrounged change together from my car for this,” he said, holding up the half-pint of cheap vodka he’d gotten earlier that night.

“Then we’ll come up with a game plan tomorrow.”

“There is no game, Yura,” Otabek said, standing up and staggering to the kitchen to throw the empty bottle away, “I’m going to bed.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Yuri said.

Glancing at the time on his phone, Yuri figured it was still early enough to send a text.  After tapping out a quick message, he hit the send button and joined Otabek in the bedroom, hoping his idea would come to fruition.

 

* * *

 

_“Are you fucking crazy, Altin?”_

Otabek rolled his eyes and poured coffee into his mug.  He’d called Ash the first thing that morning to get her opinion on a job offer he’d gotten through voicemail overnight.  He wanted to talk to Yuri about it, but wanted to let him sleep.  Otabek knew he had acted terribly toward him that week and wanted to make it up to him, but didn’t know if this news would help.

“It’s money, Ash.  I need a job.  I need something to do,” he said.

 _“It’s in LA, you idiot.  What about loverboy?  Did you forget about him or something?”_ she demanded angrily.

Ash had been his support for so long and told him exactly what she thought whether he wanted to hear it or not.  He’d never heard her this angry before and he wondered if he should have gone to her with his dilemma.  He knew he did the right thing though since he needed someone in the industry’s opinion.

“I know, but we could make it work,” Otabek said, “A lot of people make long-distance relationships work.”

 _“Most people don’t.  I swear to god if you take off, I will never speak to you again,”_ Ash threatened, _“You better think about this and think about it hard.  Talk to Yuri about it and listen to him.  You’ll get your answer then.”_

“Yeah, thanks Ash.  I’ll talk to you later.”

 _“It better be with good news,”_ she mumbled before hanging up.

“Long-distance relationship?”

Otabek turned around and saw Yuri standing in the entrance of the kitchen, a look of fear on his face.  He mentally cursed himself since he wanted to talk to Yuri about it, not have him find out by overhearing a phone conversation.

“Sit down,” he said, walking toward him and taking his hand,  “We need to talk.”

“No!” Yuri shouted, yanking his hand from Otabek’s, “What are you talking about?  What is this about a long-distance relationship?”

“I got a voicemail about a job offer last night,” he said, continuing when Yuri nodded, “It’s in LA.”

“Los Angeles?” Yuri asked, uncertainty tainting his voice, “That’s the other side of the country.”

“I know, but I know we can make it work,” he said.

“Why can’t you stay here?” Yuri pleaded, “You can work for Yakov for a while.  Just until something opens up around here.  He needed help since Worlds is coming up and Sven’s wife just had her baby.”

“I don’t want to be an errand boy, Yura,” he said.

“But it would keep you here.”

“I wouldn’t be happy,” Otabek revealed, “I don’t want to spend any more time drunk, Yura.  I need to do something productive, or I’m going to wilt.”

“Open your own shop,” he blurted out.

“What?” Otabek asked, chuckling incredulously, “Did you forget that takes money and I don’t have any?”

“I can front you the money,” Yuri offered.

“I’m not taking your money, Yura.  What happens if we don’t work out?” he inquired, “I’ll lose the shop and be back to square one.”

“I’ve been thinking about it though, Beka.  I even talked to my lawyer about all the possibilities.  We can draw up a contract where I am the silent partner, and I get a small percentage,” Yuri said, rushing his words.

“Did you hear the part about if we break up?” he asked.

“My lawyer can be a liaison so we never have to speak to each other if we don’t work out,” Yuri said, “I’ll give you the option of buying your half of the shop out also if you haven’t already.”

“This is a lot to take in, Yura,” Otabek said, running a hand over his face.

“Will you just think about it?” Yuri asked desperately, “If you leave, I’ll wilt. Please don’t go.”

“I’ll think about it."

 

* * *

 

Otabek decided within three days to turn the job down in Los Angeles and take Yuri up on his offer.  Not only would it break his heart to leave Yuri behind, but it would tear him apart to leave Talya as well.  Not only did he listen to his heart, but he listened to his head.  After a lengthy discussion with Yuri’s lawyer, Otabek asked for the paperwork that would make the agreement legally binding drawn up.

He and Yuri spent the next week visiting retail spaces available for rent.  Finally finding a studio he liked, Otabek called the owner and asked to take a tour.  The elderly woman was extraordinarily kind to him, mentioning how much she enjoyed the story his tattoos told.  Being a Buddhist herself, they discussed the various gods Otabek had inked on his body while perusing the property.  Otabek decided that once some modifications to the space were complete, it would suit him perfectly.  He asked the woman within minutes to fill out an application.

The day he received his license from the health department to open the shop was a day for celebration.  It was the biggest obstacle to his goal and he was surprised it went without a hitch.  Having moved into Yuri’s apartment weeks before, it came certified mail to his old address and the post office called him to pick it up at his earliest convenience.  He was there within the hour, grinning immensely when he opened the envelope and saw the document inside.

“Yuri!” he bellowed when he walked into the rink, “Look what came in the mail!”

Yuri skated over to him and took the paper from his hand, smiling when he read it.  Otabek had been hesitant about filling out the paperwork for the license, fearful he’d be turned down then be back to where he began.  Yuri encouraged him to battle his hesitation and send in the application, telling him how proud he was of him the day they mailed it out.

“You did it,” Yuri said, beaming at him.

“We did it,” Otabek said, correcting him, “I couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

“I think we should go out and celebrate tonight,” he said, “Think of a restaurant you’d like to go to and I’ll make reservations.  Ask Talya if she’d like to go also.”

Otabek agreed and was excited about the night to come.  The dream he’d had for so many years was becoming a reality, and he couldn’t be happier. He had almost entered Talya’s number in his phone when it vibrated in his hand, indicating an incoming call.

“Hey Ash,” he said, “What’s up?”

 _“A little loverboy told me the good news,”_ Ash said, _“How come you didn’t tell me you were opening your own shop?”_

“I didn’t want to say anything until it was finalized.  You were first on my list,” Otabek said, “I promise.”

 _“I think I’d be third on your list,”_ she teased, referring to Yuri and Talya, _“When are you opening?”_

They discussed everything that needed to be done before opening.  Otabek was grateful for her point of view into running the shop since she’d been at it years longer than he had.  He was thrilled when Ash mentioned several of his customers had been searching for him.  Promising once he got business cards drawn up, Otabek would give her a stack to give to his old clients.

 _“How about I bring your client list with me on my first day of work?”_ she suggested.

“What?” Otabek asked, halting in the middle of the parking lot, “What do you mean?”

 _“The shop isn’t the same without you, Altin, and the guy that the old man hired to replace you sucks,”_ Ash explained, _“I’m over this place.  If I stay there, I’m going to stab myself in the head with my tat gun.  So what do you say?”_

“I don’t know how long it will be before I can pay you, Ash,” Otabek revealed, “I couldn’t do that to you.”

 _“Pay me within a month and we’ll be good,”_ she said, _“What do you say? It’ll be just like old times.”_

“Want to meet me tomorrow to help me set up?  I’ve decided to open in two weeks.”

 _“Tell me the time and I’ll be there, buddy,”_ she said.

“Eleven sound good?” he inquired, smiling when she agreed, “Hey Ash?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Thanks.  You don’t know how much I appreciate this,” Otabek said, smiling softly.

_“You’re worth it, buddy.  Remember that.”_

“You are too.  I’ll see you on Monday.”

 


	12. Open For Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing his job, Otabek opens his shop with the help of Yuri and Ash.
> 
> They spent the next ten hours cleaning and going through various catalogs Ash brought with her along with a plethora of websites. Otabek never knew his previous shop went through that many supplies, but when Ash went through the list of services they went through it made complete sense. It left Otabek frightened about the success of the shop.
> 
> “I know that look, Altin,” she said quietly, “It’ll be ok. You’re going to be a success. Most of your old clients are following you here, so what do you have to worry about?”
> 
> “I’m worried about making money,” Otabek revealed, “All the supplies are going to cost a fortune.”
> 
> “Get your business license tomorrow and it’ll be cheaper,” Ash suggested, “I’ll go with you tomorrow. Have you decided what you’re going to name it?”
> 
> "Yep."
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter done! It turned out longer than planned and it covers a lot, but I'm pleased with it. This one happens over a span of a month, so be prepared for the time skips.
> 
> The only note I can think of is this was based on US Nationals this year in San Jose. The dates don't match up with the actual competition. 
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoy the name of the shop ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

Show Kayqin your support by following her on [tumblr](http://kayqin.tumblr.com/)! Wonderful YOI art all the time!  She did a thing ;)

 

“Have you decided where you want to go for dinner?” Yuri asked, interrupting Otabek’s rambling about everything he needed to do in the next few weeks.

“We can just go to that casual dining restaurant we usually visit,” he replied.

“Oh, no no no,” Yuri said, “This is special.  You’re opening your own shop.  That doesn’t happen every day.  We’re going somewhere nice, someplace where reservations are required.”

“We don’t need to go that fancy, Yura,” Otabek objected.

“Yes, we do,” he argued, “So let’s find that suit you wore to Finals, and we’ll find a restaurant.  Let’s invite Talya as well.”

“She doesn’t know I’m opening my own place yet,” Otabek revealed.

“Then she’ll be surprised and happy for you at the same time.”

Otabek chuckled as he listened to Yuri’s reasoning behind his plans for the night.  While he was thrilled with everything that awaited him, a touch of fear began to creep into his mind.  He didn’t want to fail like he did at most things he had attempted in life.  The thought of a shop was nothing new to him since he’d had the dream for years.  He had spent months devising business plans and talking to other shop owners about their triumphs.  Though he was young and not in the industry long, Otabek thought he had a chance at success.

“Hey, do you want me to drive?” Yuri asked suddenly.

“No, why?”

“You ran a red light back there,” he stated.

“Sorry, just a lot on my mind,” Otabek confessed.

“That’s to be expected, but live in the here and now for the rest of the night.  It’s time to celebrate.”

 

* * *

 

Once Otabek mentioned he was in the mood for Italian, Yuri promptly made reservations at the best restaurant in town.  Otabek balked about the pricing on their menu, but Yuri told him not to worry about it since events like this were once in a lifetime.  Though it made him feel like he was taking advantage of Yuri’s generosity, he went along with his plan anyway.

When Otabek called Talya, she was thrilled by his news.  He had mentioned in the past that he would like to open his own shop but didn’t think it would be anytime soon.  She asked what prompted him to push his plans ahead, and he finally admitted he was fired.  Talya felt terrible for her brother and how she asked for everything while he was without a job, but she was ecstatic for this new chapter in his life.

He extended the offer of dinner to Talya, letting her know what time they’d be there to pick her up and reminding her to dress nicely.  He ended the call, undressed and went into the bathroom for a shower.  When the water heated up, he climbed in and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the tiled wall.  He was lost in thought and didn’t hear the bathroom door open nor the click of it shutting behind the new arrival.  Jumping when he felt a hand touch his waist, he looked over his shoulder and saw Yuri.

“Sorry,” he said, pressing his lips to Otabek’s bare skin, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s ok,” Otabek assured him, “I feel like I’m in a dream and can’t pay attention to anything right now.”

“That’s alright.  Life is going to get a little crazy for the next few weeks, but you know it’s going to be worth it,” Yuri stated, “You know what else is coming up?”

“What?”

“Christmas,” Yuri said, “Have you thought about what you want?”

“The shop is gift enough, Yura.  You don’t have to give me anything else,” Otabek declared.

“Nonsense,” he retorted, “This is our first Christmas together and I want to give you something special, not some business transaction.”

“I’ll think about it,” Otabek said.

The remainder of the shower was silent save for the sound of the kisses they exchanged, only pausing to wash each other before the water ran cold.  Yuri mentioned their reservations were in a few hours and he wanted to look spectacular for such a momentous occasion, leaving the shower seconds later.  It left Otabek alone thinking about the next few weeks and how busy they were going to be.  He had so much to do before the opening of his shop: setting up the space, getting inspected by the health department, coming up with a name for his business.  His head was spinning by the time the water became icy.

When he climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he saw Yuri in front of the mirror blow-drying his hair.  Walking up to him, Otabek placed his hands on Yuri’s hips and pressed his lips to the soft skin of his neck.  When he looked at their reflection, Otabek was made breathless when his gaze met Yuri’s. Though he was standing in just his boxers, he looked magnificent, the soft eyeliner accentuating his eyes and the shimmery powder he had making his cheekbones stand out even more.  The lipgloss he was wearing made his lips appear softer and Otabek wanted to kiss him right then.

“I’ll be done with my hair in a few,” Yuri said, “Why don’t you get dressed?”

Otabek nodded after a kiss dropped onto Yuri’s shoulder and left the bathroom.  He knew the restaurant had a dress code and he didn’t have many clothes that met it.  Deciding to follow Yuri’s advice and wear the suit he’d worn to Finals, Otabek dug it out of the closet along with his dress shoes.  Yuri joined him eventually and selected a tapered suit that Otabek had never seen before.  Watching Yuri dress made his mouth water, seeing the way the jacket hugged his body.

“You look irresistible,” Otabek said, leaning down for a kiss but frowning when Yuri pushed against his forehead.

“You’ll mess my lips up,” he said, smirking at him, “Let me finish getting ready and I’ll kiss you all you want.  If we start now, we’re going to wind up in bed.”

“Since when is that a bad thing?”

“Since we have reservations.  We can have our wicked way with each other’s bodies when we get home,” Yuri suggested.

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Otabek’s breath was taken away by the time Yuri finished readying himself for their celebratory dinner.  His light blond hair was down except for two braids on either side of his head tied in the back.  Yuri had added a hint of smoky eyeshadow which made his eyes stand out even more.  Otabek never thought about Yuri wearing makeup, but he thought it fit him perfectly.

“How about a selfie?” Yuri asked, picking up his phone off the dresser.

“Sounds good.”

Yuri stood in front of Otabek, his breath catching when he felt arms encircle his waist.  When Otabek rested his head on Yuri’s shoulder, he knew they had the perfect pose.  Staring at the screen, they both smiled brightly as they waited for the picture to snap.  Yuri deemed it acceptable and immediately uploaded it to his social media account.

Yuri insisted on driving since it was a special occasion for Otabek.  After a brief stop to pick up Talya, they headed to the restaurant.  Traffic was thick with holiday shoppers and people going to various seasonal activities, making Yuri grit his teeth in annoyance.  He was worried about being late for their reservation, but feeling Otabek’s hand on his thigh calmed him down instantaneously.

They arrived at the restaurant with ten minutes to spare.  Yuri insisted on dancing with Talya to the entrance as that was their bonding activity.  Twirling her until the skirt on her dress spun around, they waltzed toward the door.

“You two dance everywhere,” Otabek observed, chuckling at them.

“It’s a skater thing,” Yuri responded, “I can always dance with you up to the door next time.”

“It would be pointless,” he stated, “I have two left feet.”

“It’s true.  When I was little, he let me stand on his feet, and we’d dance.  He’d trip over his feet, and I’d crash to the ground,” Talya said.

“Thanks a lot,” Otabek grumbled to his sister.

After getting his laughter under control, Yuri held the door open for the siblings and followed them inside.  They were seated within minutes and perused the menu, Yuri telling them that the sky was the limit that night.  When Otabek balked, Yuri repeated himself and stated that his decision was final.

Yuri began to feel the stares around him and realized several diners recognized him.  He wasn’t in the mood to be interrupted that night and asked the waiter if they could switch to a private table.  After checking with the hostess, they were promptly moved to a room with a single table.  Otabek was impressed by the elegant yet welcoming décor and spun around a few times, taking everything in. 

Conversation ensued once they were seated and they talked about everything going on in their lives.  Talya rambled about her Christmas gala two weeks from then and begged for them to attend.  When Yuri told her he wouldn’t miss it for the world, Otabek thought she was going to implode due to happiness.  Otabek fell in love with him even more.

Yuri chatted about Nationals coming up the week after Christmas and mentioned he would miss both of them while he was gone.  He was going to be in San Jose on New Year’s Eve and hated he wouldn’t be with Otabek during the holiday.  They had promised earlier in the week that they would talk on the phone when it turned midnight on the East Coast and then again at midnight where Yuri was. 

Once they were finished talking, Otabek launched into the business plans he was considering and everything he needed to do before the shop opened.  He had slated it to open on New Year’s Eve, but he wanted Yuri to be present during the grand opening.  Deciding to push the date back a week, Otabek was given more time to make sure the shop was ready.  He was still going through his list of priorities when the server came to take their order.

“Can I make a suggestion?” Yuri asked when the woman left.

“What’s that?” Otabek questioned.

“Make a list of everything you want to get done each day.  Share it with Ash and see if it’s feasible to get everything accomplished by the end of the day.  If you can’t, I’ll be more than happy to help you during my free time,” Yuri said.

“I can’t ask you to do that.  You have Nationals in three weeks and need to practice. You need your rest,” Otabek objected.

“You didn’t ask, I’m offering and that’s final,” he said, giving him a lopsided smile.

“Can I help?” Talya chimed in.

“Ask Mom.”

The rest of the evening was spent enjoying jovial talk and delicious food.  Yuri insisted on dessert once they finished dinner, ignoring Otabek’s protests.  He was about to refuse until Talya pouted dramatically and batted her lashes.  Realizing he was being badgered by both of them, Otabek relented.

They spent an hour longer at the restaurant, talking until it was almost time for Talya to return home.  The ride back to the house was louder than Otabek had hoped since Yuri and Talya were bouncing skating jokes off each other.  While he found many of them hilarious, he was too keyed up from the thought of the days ahead of him.

After dropping Talya off, they headed for the apartment.  Yuri wound his fingers through Otabek’s and squeezed his hand gently.  No words were needed to fill the moment, just the love they felt for each other. 

The minute they walked through the door of their apartment Yuri was upon him, capturing his lips in a crushing kiss.  Lifting Yuri off the ground and gasping when he felt slim legs wrap around his waist, Otabek staggered into the bedroom and set Yuri on the bed.  Otabek waited for him to lay down before undressing him.  It had become one of Otabek’s favorite things in the world, and he savored every moment he got to do so.  He took it slowly, unbuttoning Yuri’s jacket and shirt before lifting him slightly and gingerly removing them.  His pants were next and Otabek’s hands were growing shaky from the want of Yuri, but he managed to slip the button loose.  Sliding the pants down Yuri’s legs, clothing was replaced by Otabek’s lips skimming the delicate skin.  The sighs escaping Yuri was the sweetest melody he had heard that day, and he knew it would only get better.  Once his pants were discarded, Yuri lifted his hips so he could shimmy out of his boxers.  Once he was naked, he spread his legs and stared at Otabek.

“Oh, Yura,” Otabek whispered, steepling his fingers in front of his mouth.

“You like?” he asked.

“I love,” Otabek replied.

He didn’t want to wait any longer and shed his clothing quickly.  It had been a while since they made love since Otabek had been in a terrible mood the past few weeks.  He hadn’t felt the spark of attraction for Yuri then, but now it was a raging inferno. 

Climbing on the bed and over Yuri, Otabek kissed him hungrily, making up for lost time.  He never had wanted anyone like he did Yuri, and he wanted to make it special.  Choosing to take his time, Otabek sprinkled kisses on Yuri’s neck.  He slid his tongue up Yuri’s neck when he tilted his head back, only stopping to kiss a path to Yuri’s chest.  He took his time cherishing every inch of skin. Once he reached Yuri’s nipples, he laved his tongue over them one at a time before taking the small bud into his mouth.  The soft moans escaping Yuri let Otabek know he was enjoying his ministrations, but Otabek wanted to take him further into bliss.  Reaching down to cup Yuri’s balls, Otabek massaged them gently.

“Oh,” Yuri sighed, “Feels so good.”

Otabek continued loving Yuri, smiling when he lifted his hips.  Yuri was the most responsive lover he’d ever had and always wanted to try new things to spice up their love life.  He returned to kissing a trail down Yuri’s body while contemplating something he’d wanted to do for a while.  Once he reached Yuri’s cock, Otabek took it in his mouth.  The sharp gasp and fingers through his hair let Otabek know he thoroughly enjoyed it.  He took Yuri’s hard length in his mouth entirely before pressing his tongue against it as he made his way back up.  He continued bobbing his head, pausing only to suck the tip, each time he did so Yuri’s hips shooting up.  Gripping the base of Yuri’s cock and pumping him in tandem with his mouth, Otabek closed his eyes and moaned when he tasted the hint of semen in his mouth.  The vibrations drove Yuri over the edge, and he shouted as he came hard, spilling into Otabek’s mouth while gripping his hair tightly.  Once Yuri regained his breath, Otabek released his softening member and made a show out of swallowing Yuri’s seed.

“God, you give the best blowjobs,” Yuri muttered, spent from his orgasm.

“I’m not done yet,” Otabek said, throwing Yuri’s legs over his shoulders.

He shifted Yuri until his ass was in his face, spreading his cheeks slightly to see the quivering opening.  The sight of it and knowledge that he’d be buried within it soon made Otabek’s heart beat faster.  He leaned down and licked it, grinning when Yuri moaned loudly.  Continuing to lap at the ring of muscle, Otabek teased Yuri by flicking his tongue against his opening every so often.  Yuri begged him for more and Otabek complied, slipping his tongue inside him seconds later.  The cry from Yuri urged him to keep going and Otabek’s tongue moved deeper inside him.  Yuri never had anyone love him like that, but he loved it. 

The circles Otabek made inside him with his tongue drove Yuri mad and he could feel his cock spring to life once more.  While he usually needed a while for a refractory period, Otabek’s tongue in his ass was something he’d only dreamed about.  Every nerve ending in his body buzzed with need and he began to twitch each time Otabek flicked his tongue inside him.  Close to sobbing, Yuri felt the wave crash over him as he came again.  He’d never come so close together before and was amazed Otabek could drive him to it.

Otabek gently set him on the mattress and slid up his body, leaning down to lick the come on Yuri’s abdomen and chest.  When he had lapped the last drop, Otabek looked up and smiled when he saw Yuri was totally spent.

“Can you handle more?” Otabek asked, crawling up to give Yuri a kiss.

“Give me a few minutes,” Yuri replied.

Otabek nodded and shifted until he could reach the bedside table.  Digging around in the drawer, he found the tube they would need along with a foil packet.  He set them on the edge of the mattress and rolled onto his side, kissing Yuri languidly until he was ready.

“Ok,” Yuri said finally, “Just be gentle.  I’m really sensitive.”

“Of course,” Otabek whispered, kissing Yuri one more time before settling between his legs.

Yuri’s legs splayed to either side once more, offering Otabek the view he loved so much.  Squeezing the cool gel onto his fingers, Otabek pressed against the slightly loosened ring of muscle before pushing the tip in. 

“Sorry,” Otabek said when Yuri hissed.

“It’s ok, just wasn’t ready.”

“Do you want to do this another time?” Otabek asked, not wanting to make Yuri uncomfortable.

“Fuck no! We’re going to fuck all night if that’s what you want to do,” Yuri said.

After chuckling and nodding his head, Otabek slowly eased his finger into Yuri, taking care not to hit his prostate.  One finger turned into two then three and he spread them, gently readying Yuri to take him.  Otabek took his time though his cock was screaming for release, but he didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Are we going to do this all night?” Yuri asked, lifting his head to look at him.

“You said you were sensitive,” he answered.

“I just needed a few minutes.  Now hurry up and fuck me,” Yuri demanded.

“There you go ruining the moment yet again,” Otabek muttered.

“I’ll show you ruining the moment.”

Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek’s waist and waited for him to remove his fingers.  Once Otabek had, Yuri flipped them and grinned when he saw the look of surprise on his face.  He reached for the tube and packet, quickly sliding the condom onto Otabek’s cock and slathering lube on it.  Once Yuri deemed him ready, he positioned himself over Otabek and took him in one motion.  The groan that escaped Otabek was one of the most delicious things Yuri had ever heard, and he wanted more.  Rocking slowly on top of him, Yuri placed his hands on the sides Otabek’s face and watched him.  Seeing Otabek in the midst of passion fueled his libido further and he wanted him even more.  Deciding he wanted to feel him completely, Yuri sat up and grabbed Otabek’s hands, using them as leverage so he could slide up before taking him in once more.  The first time he crashed back down had him seeing stars when the tip of Otabek’s cock brushed his prostate.  He wanted more, wanted to feel more and feel all of Otabek inside him. 

“Don’t rush it, Yura,” Otabek said through gritted teeth.

“Want all of you, Beka,” he said, slamming back down.

The moans from Yuri were music to Otabek’s ears and he wanted to hear more.  He could tell Yuri was getting tired since he’d come twice already and was losing his rhythm.  He wanted to help Yuri come yet again, so he grabbed his hips and pulled him down, groaning when he was buried further inside Yuri.  The sensation he had been waiting for began, the clenching around Otabek’s cock turning into spasms.  Yuri’s chest began to heave and he pushed his fingers through his long blond hair, arching his back as his orgasm fast approached.  Otabek knew the moment Yuri succumbed to it and the tightness around his cock grew almost painful.  The waves gripping him proved to be his undoing and he came moments later but continued to help Yuri ride his own orgasm out.  Being spent once again, Yuri collapsed onto Otabek’s chest, breathing heavily.

“God, that was good,” Yuri said, “How do you do this to me?”

“Not sure, but I think it’s my new thing,” Otabek teased.

“Way to ruin a moment, asshole.”

Otabek could only chuckle before pressing his lips to the top of sweaty blond hair.

 

* * *

 

Otabek rose before the sun the next morning.  Stretching before climbing out of bed, he winced when his muscles screamed in agony.  He and Yuri had overdone it the night before, feasting on each other’s bodies until they passed out in exhaustion.  Otabek couldn’t think of a better celebration in his life.

Even though Ash was meeting him later that day, Otabek wanted to spend time in the quiet of the shop alone.  He envisioned the remodel he had in mind and hoped it would work, but he needed the dimensions of the area.  He wanted to sit in the silence and imagine the shop becoming successful.  He wished to dream about the times he and Ash had would carry over to his own business. 

“What time is it?” Yuri asked, voice rough from sleep.

“Almost six,” Otabek replied, standing up and stretching once more, “Go back to sleep.”

“Where are you going?”

“The shop.  I want to get some measurements and think of where I want to put everything,” Otabek answered.

“Take my debit card with you.  If you need anything, get it,” he murmured groggily.

“Yura, you’ve already lent me the—”

“This is an ‘I love you’ gift,” Yuri explained, “Get something you really want for the shop, something frivolous.”

“I’m not sure what that means,” Otabek teased, dodging the pillow hurled at him.

“Jackass.”

After kissing Yuri good morning, Otabek went through his daily routine.  He was brushing his teeth when he glanced in the mirror, his gaze returning to it seconds later.  He still looked haggard after the past few weeks he’d lived through, but the sparkle in his eyes had returned.  Smiling slightly, Otabek nodded and finished getting ready.

He made it to the shop just as dawn was breaking.  The area was quiet save for occasional car tires crunching the broken ice on the pavement. Otabek loved it.

He let himself into the shop and walked to the middle of the room, sitting down once he reached it.  He loved the way the rays of the morning sun began to creep through the front window.  He could imagine the large window with the lettering of his shop’s name, could practically hear the ringing of the bell as customers came in.  He could envision where he wanted everything and what furniture they would need for the lobby.  Making a mental list, he tried to think of all the supplies they would need to last them at least a month.  It was overwhelming, but he loved it because it was his.

Returning to the car to grab the notebook and tape measure he’d brought with him, he went back into the shop and went to work.  He took so many measurements and sketches of the room his head was spinning.  The list of items they would need grew to an astronomical length.  He was becoming concerned he’d run out of money before they acquired everything the shop would need, but knew Yuri would never let that happen. 

Once he was done with his last sketch, Otabek sat in the middle of the shop once more.  His thoughts were filled with his fledgling business and wondered how it would do.  He needed to order more business cards since they’d be vital in the coming months.  Digging his wallet out of his pocket, Otabek found Yuri’s debit card and tapped it against his chin.  He didn’t want to rely on Yuri to help finance the shop’s needs, but at this point he didn’t have a choice.  Yuri’s words echoed in his head, and he thought about a want that would be helpful in the shop. 

“Well,” Otabek said, pulling up a website, “here goes nothing.”

 

* * *

 

“You bought magazines?” Yuri asked, lifting a brow.

“Yep,” Otabek replied.

“And business cards?”

“Cardholders too,” he said, “Oh, and some binders for designs Ash and I have done in the past.”

“I told you something frivolous,” Yuri muttered, “Magazines are not frivolous.”

“It’s something I don’t need, Yura.  It’s something I wanted.  Isn’t that the definition of frivolous?” Otabek inquired.

“How about we order you some nice chairs for your stations instead?” Yuri suggested.

“I’m buying Rainbow Ink’s old chairs.  The owner just bought new ones,” Otabek said.

“Furniture for the lobby?” Yuri inquired.

“Thrift store.”

“Please let me help with that.  I say this because I love you, but you don’t want your shop to look cheap,” he said, “It’s the same with costumes.  They look cheap, and you’re going to lose spectators.  They’ll latch on to something else.  I don’t want that happening to you.”

Otabek thought about it for a few minutes, picking at his eggs.  He had called Yuri and invited him to a local restaurant for breakfast.  Thinking he would have to wake him, Otabek was pleased he was already up.  Once the invitation had been given, Yuri said he’d meet him in ten minutes.

“You have a point, but I already feel bad about asking you for all that I have,” Otabek confessed.

“Don’t,” Yuri said, reaching for his hand, “I offered to help with your dream.  I knew what I was getting into, and it’s alright, Beka.  We can add it to the contract if you want, but I’m not worried about it.”

“I am.  I don’t want to be in debt to you for years to come,” he said.

“You’re going to be a success,” Yuri said, raising a brow when Otabek tried to argue with him, “I know it, Beka.  Your clients love you, Ash loves you, Talya loves you.”

“Is that it?” Otabek asked jokingly.

“Pfft, no,” Yuri replied, grinning at him, “I love you the most.”

“That’s what I want to hear,” he said, lifting Yuri’s hand and kissing it.

“Especially when we’re in bed,” Yuri added.

“Jesus, Yura!” Otabek exclaimed, “We’re in public!”

“So?”

The rest of the meal was uneventful as they chatted about the shop.  Otabek still hadn’t thought of a name and got to the point he was rolling his eyes every time Yuri suggested one.  As Yuri kept rambling, a light bulb went off in Otabek’s head and he sat up straight.

“What?” Yuri asked, frowning slightly.

“I got it,” Otabek replied.

“A name?”

“Yep,” he answered, “How does ‘Inked’ sound?”

“Inked,” Yuri said, pondering the word before smiling, “I like it!”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the morning was spent filling out the paperwork for a business license and setting up a bank account.  Otabek hesitated when Yuri deposited several thousand dollars into the account but thanked him since he knew they’d go through it in no time.  They were just about to part for the morning when Otabek’s phone chimed.

“Hey Ash,” Otabek said after answering the call, “What’s up?”

 _“Did you forget we were meeting at eleven?”_ she asked.

“Ah shit,” he muttered, “I didn’t get that much sleep, and I’ve been busy all morning.  I’ll be there in thirty.”

_“Did that hottie keep you up all night, Altin?”_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Otabek said.

“We fucked all night, Ash!” Yuri shouted, Otabek wanting the ground to swallow him when disgruntled glares were directed at them, “What?  I can hear her.”

 _“That’s what I’m talking about!”_ Ash exclaimed, humor tinging her voice.

“I don’t know who’s worse,” Otabek grumbled, “You or Yura. What do you do?  Compare notes on how to embarrass me?”

 _“Nah,”_ she said, _“It comes naturally.  I’ll see you when you get here.”_

After hanging up, Otabek kissed Yuri goodbye and told him he’d see him that evening.  Yuri had an afternoon of practice and was already running late.  Once Yuri gave him one final smile and a wave as he drove off, Otabek headed toward his shop.

Ash was waiting on the curb as he pulled into the parking lot.  He took his time walking to the front door, chuckling when she punched him in the arm.  He was happy they acted like they had never been apart.

“Wow, Altin,” she said, turning in a slow circle as she took in the room, “This is nice.  It has so much potential.”

“That’s what I thought,” Otabek said, sitting on the window ledge.

“This is nicer than the old man’s place,” Ash stated.

“I don’t know about that,” he muttered.

“It will be.  What do you have so far?”

They spent the next couple hours with Otabek telling her the placement of everything he wanted to fill the shop with.  She wasn’t thrilled with the chairs Otabek had lined up, agreeing with Yuri to purchase new ones.  She liked his other plans, especially the way to divide the shop into separate workstations.  When she found out it was going to be twice as large as her previous one, Ash tackled Otabek and gave him a bear hug.

They spent the next ten hours cleaning and going through various catalogs Ash brought with her along with a plethora of websites.  Otabek never knew his previous shop went through that many supplies, but when Ash went through the list of services they offered it made complete sense.  It left Otabek frightened about the success of the shop.

“I know that look, Altin,” she said quietly, “It’ll be ok.  You’re going to be a success.  Most of your old clients are following you here, so what do you have to worry about?”

“I’m worried about making money,” Otabek revealed, “All the supplies are going to cost a fortune.”

“Get your business license tomorrow and it’ll be cheaper,” Ash suggested, “I’ll go with you.  Have you decided what you’re going to name it?”

“Inked,” he said, smiling when she grinned.

“Love it, Altin.  Let’s get out of here.  We’ve been here so long my head is spinning.  You can buy me dinner,” she stated.

Otabek laughed as he followed her out of the shop, locking the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Most restaurants were closed by the time they headed out, so they settled on an all-night joint.  It was a place they frequented after working late together, and it felt like old times.  The jokes were just as raunchy and the conversation just as heartfelt.  He didn’t realize until then how much he missed Ash.

They decided to call it a night around one and paid their checks before heading out.  After one final hug, they parted and Ash promised to see him after work the next day.  She was working out her notice and wouldn’t be free until the end of the following week.  When he told her not to worry about it, she clamped a hand over his mouth, telling him to shut up and accept her help.  Otabek laughed when she removed her hand. 

He crept into the apartment, taking care not to wake Yuri.  He texted him earlier in the evening and told him how horrible his day had been.  His body ached from falling onto the ice and legs spasming from the squats he was forced to do.  Otabek felt bad for Yuri and hoped he could make it better.

When he went into the bedroom, Otabek smiled when he saw Yuri curled up into a ball in the middle of the mattress.  He was clutching Otabek’s pillow, and Otabek knew he did it for the scent, Yuri telling him before it calmed him enough to fall asleep.  Easing onto the bed, he gently lifted one of Yuri’s feet to rest on his thigh and rubbed it gently.

“Beka?” he murmured sleepily.

“Hey,” Otabek whispered, “Sorry I’m so late.  How are you feeling?”

“Sore.”

“I know it’s almost two, but do you want a massage?” he asked.

“Yes please,” Yuri said, “A bath didn’t even take the edge off the pain.”

Otabek smiled and waited for him to roll over.  Yuri mentioned how his practice schedule had been bumped up since he had increased the difficulty of his new programs.  His theme was about new life and he molded it after having Otabek in his.  Even though Yuri explained it, Otabek had a hard time imagining it.  Yuri promised he’d perform it for him before he left for Nationals.

“I wish you could come with me,” Yuri said.

“I know,” Otabek agreed, “I wish I could too, but I have to get the shop ready.”

“I know, and I understand,” he said, “Promise you’ll watch it on tv?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Yura,” Otabek said, bending down and kissing him, “I’ll invite everyone I know to watch it.  Promise.”

Yuri smiled and enjoyed the rest of the massage, eventually falling asleep he was so relaxed.  Otabek sighed and watched his sleeping boyfriend, easing himself next to him to get a better view.  Brushing the blond locks away from Yuri’s face, Otabek kissed him one last time before settling in for the night.

“I love you, Yura.”

 

* * *

 

“Again!”

Otabek jumped when he heard Yakov bark at his skaters.  He was known as a tough coach but got magnificent results.  Walking to the edge of the rail, he greeted the man and talked with him for a couple minutes.

“Yuri has been looking forward to your visit today,” Yakov said, “I think he finally got it.  The step sequence is like nothing he’s ever done before and he’s been tripping over his feet.”

“Sounds like me and dancing,” Otabek mused, smirking when Yakov laughed.

“Yura!” Yakov yelled, getting his attention, “Someone’s here to see you.”

Yuri skated to the edge with a smile on his face, leaning over the rail to kiss Otabek when he reached him.  They hadn’t seen much of each other lately since Yuri’s practice schedule was grueling along with Otabek spending most of his time at the shop.  They headed for a shower and bed the minute they got home, thoroughly exhausted.  Each morning was met with a kiss and words of love, but they fell back into their new routines within minutes of waking.

“You’re here,” Yuri said, trying to catch his breath.

“Told you I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Otabek declared. 

“Give me a few minutes,” Yuri said, pressing a hand to his side, “How is Ash?”

“Same smartass as always.  She misses you,” he said, smirking when Yuri grinned wickedly.

“I bet she just misses my body,” Yuri teased.

“I think you might be right,” Otabek said, “She’s not the only one that misses it.”

“I’m standing right here,” Yakov muttered, ignoring the laughter from Yuri.

“Sorry, old man,” Yuri said before turning his attention back to Otabek, “Ready?”

Otabek nodded, and his eyes followed Yuri to the middle of the ice.  He kept his routine from him, not even sharing the music he would skate to.  Yuri froze when he reached the center and looked up, his arms held to either side.  When a bass guitar filled the air, Yuri slowly shimmied down to touch the cool surface before standing back up.  The song turned jazzy and Yuri glided along the ice like he was dancing.  When he sped past them, Otabek could see a smile on his face and knew he was having fun.

“What’s his theme this time?” Otabek asked.

“He made me promise not to tell you,” Yakov replied, “When he gets done, he’ll tell you.”

Otabek nodded and watched Yuri launch from the ice, performing a perfect combination jump.  It was the same one he’d seen at Finals, but the last jump seemed higher.  The scoff he heard from Yakov concerned him however.

“Was that bad?” he asked.

“No, I’m hoping he’s showing off,” Yakov said, “There’s no way I’m letting him attempt a quad-triple-quad jump in competition.”

Otabek was blown away when Yuri reached his step sequence and realized why he was having such a difficult time with it.  The way his legs spun around his body while he pivoted reminded him of a ballet dancer, but his feet hit the ice more often.  It was unlike anything Otabek had seen before and he was blown away.  When Yuri danced on his toe picks, Otabek knew that was the point he kept wiping out. 

He finally finished with a beautiful spiral that turned into a flying sit spin seconds later, using one of his blades to stop himself when the music ended.  Otabek was in awe of the program and knew he was going to rock the skating world with it.  Hearing the song along with the dance fit Yuri perfectly, and Otabek knew it was about them.

“Did you like it?” Yuri asked as he fought to regain his breath.

“That was beyond amazing!” Otabek exclaimed, kissing each of Yuri’s hands, “That is the most intricate routine I’ve ever seen.”

“How many have you watched?” Yuri asked jokingly.

“I’ve watched them with Talya,” Otabek stated, “I see why you kept wiping out.”

“Yeah, not easy.”

“I’m so proud of you, Yura,” he said, leaning over the railing to give him a sweet kiss.

Yuri smiled against his lips, wound his arms around Otabek’s neck and reciprocated.  It conveyed the love he felt for him, the love that would grow into the purest love he felt for a significant other. 

At that moment, he knew the gift he bought Otabek for Christmas was perfect.

 

* * *

 

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Otabek did as Yuri asked and waited.  Christmas had arrived before they knew it and they chose to exchange gifts that evening.  The day was spent lazing in bed before getting ready to visit Ash for the holiday.  Instead of her usual raunchy demeanor, she was well-behaved and exhibited a kindness Otabek rarely saw.  She knew how important Christmas was to Otabek and how he missed spending it with his family, so she chose to make it special for him each year.  Otabek looked forward to the time with her, but even more so this year since Yuri was with him.

They enjoyed dinner and Otabek commented that it was the best meal Ash had made so far.  She had a tendency to go all out when she cooked, none more so than Christmas.  When Yuri took the first bite, he was pleasantly surprised.

They arrived home just as the snow was picking up.  They were forecasted to get several inches of snow and Yuri hoped it wouldn’t be too much.  He was scheduled to fly to California the next day and didn’t want to be stranded due to the weather.

“Are they closed?” Yuri asked.

“I can’t see a thing, Yura,” he answered, “I promise.”

Yuri smiled and reached for the box he had made just for the occasion.  His nerves had been skyrocketing as Christmas approached and he wondered if he’d be able to go through with his gift.  Realizing Christmas was the most magical time of year, Yuri mustered the courage and decided to go through with it.

He set the box in Otabek’s hands and told him to open his eyes.  When Otabek saw the rectangular box, he was confused but lifted the lid.  Inside lay the gold medal he had won at the Grand Prix Finals.  Yuri mentioned in the past he was going to gift him with one of his medals and the thought touched him, but Otabek thought he’d never follow through on it.

“It’s your medal,” Otabek said, smiling at him, “Thank you, Yura.  It means so much to me.”

“That’s not it.  Pick it up,” Yuri instructed.

Otabek did as he was told and lifted the medal from the velvet, gasping when he saw what it was hiding.  Nestled inside was a golden band with two hearts etched into the metal.  One heart had a small opal while the other had an aquamarine gem inside it.  Otabek knew it symbolized their birth months, but that’s not what took his breath away.

“I’ve been contemplating this for about six weeks now,” Yuri said, plucking the ring from the box and getting on one knee, “I know we haven’t been dating that long, but there’s no one I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.  I don’t want to jump into marriage right away, but will you do the honor and marry me?”

Otabek could only stare at him while his heart raced.  He never thought he’d get married let alone to Yuri.  He entertained the idea often but thought Yuri would never agree, yet here he was proposing to him.

“You’re serious?” he sputtered.

“Dead serious,” Yuri replied, “Will you?”

“Yes, Yura,” Otabek said, lifting him to his feet, “Yes!”

The kiss they shared after the proposal hinted at the promise forever, Otabek happy that he had the one he loved wanting to become the love of his life. 

It was the best Christmas ever.

 

* * *

 

Otabek sat in the living room with his eyes glued to the tv screen.  He had invited Talya over to watch Nationals with him, and he was thrilled his parents allowed her to join him.  They were excited to see Yuri skate, especially Talya since she hadn’t seen his programs.  Otabek wouldn’t tell her what his free skate consisted of, but the short program would be a surprise for them both. 

“Do you think Mom would let me spend the night so we can watch the free skate tomorrow?” Talya inquired.

“You’ll have to ask her,” he replied.

“I’ll do it after Yuri skates,” she declared.

Talya insisted on watching all the programs and pointed out all the different aspects she knew.  While Otabek wanted to hear the commentators, he didn’t want to put a damper on Talya’s enthusiasm.  She was incredibly excited to see the skaters she had met or spoken to but went wild when Yuri took the ice.  She grew quiet, and Otabek was thankful since he wanted to get the full experience of his program.

The musical arrangement was a classical piece Otabek loved, and Yuri knew it since he played it often when he worked out. The knowledge that he used it with his routine touched Otabek’s heart, but not as much as the skate itself.  The way Yuri flowed on the ice reached Otabek’s soul, and he knew it was for him.  When Yuri told him his theme was pure love, Otabek knew he was describing their relationship to the world.  While Otabek was typically a private person, he loved that Yuri felt that way about them.

When it ended, not only did the crowd at the arena break into applause but so did Otabek and Talya.  Yuri’s performance was flawless, and Otabek felt tears in his eyes from the beauty.  He watched Yuri glide across the ice and meet Yakov at the kiss and cry, and he wished he could be there to greet him with a kiss for a job well done.  He missed Yuri terribly and couldn’t wait for him to get home.

They waited for the scores to be announced, breaking out in excited yells when Yuri tied with a world record that had been considered unbreakable.  Otabek knew Yuri had talent but never thought he’d achieve as much as he had that season.  He was so proud of him.  Yuri hugged Yakov before looking at the camera, forming a heart with his hands and blowing a kiss seconds later.  Otabek knew it was for him.  He had to talk to him, and it had to be now.

He waited until the cameras focused on the next skater before picking up his phone.  He gave it a few more minutes so Yuri could catch his breath, but he was chomping at the bit to hear the sound of his fiance’s voice.  Finally deciding Yuri had enough time to recover, he selected his most used number and waited for the line to be picked up.

 _“Did you see it?”_ Yuri asked when he answered the phone.

“Yura, that was beautiful,” Otabek replied, “You used my favorite arrangement.”

 _“I had to,”_ he professed, _“Not only is it beautiful, but it’s you.”_

“You did fantastic, Yura.  How are you doing?” Otabek inquired.

 _“I’m ok.  I miss you like crazy though,”_ Yuri answered, _“I’ll be home day after tomorrow.  Will you pick me up?”_

“I’ll be there.”

They talked for a little while longer, but the din in the arena grew too loud for Otabek to hear Yuri.  After promising he’d talk to him later that night to ring in the new year, they hung up.  Otabek hadn’t realized how much he missed him until then, and he yearned for Yuri to return.  Though it was only two days, Otabek hoped he could wait until then.

His parents agreed to let Talya spend the night at the apartment but demanded her return right after the free skate session finished.  They talked until the clock struck midnight and the soft glow of fireworks filled the darkened room. 

“We haven’t done this in a while,” Otabek said, smiling at his sister.

“No, we haven’t,” she agreed, standing up and hugging him, “Happy New Year, Beka.”

“Happy New Year, kiddo.  You can stay up to talk to Yuri and then it’s bedtime,” Otabek said.

His phone buzzed moments later and Otabek let Talya answer.  She talked to Yuri about his program and how well he did, her skating lesson the day before and about hanging out when he got home.  By the sound of the excited squeal from her, Otabek knew Yuri had made plans with her.

 _“Hey hot stuff,”_ Yuri said when Otabek took the phone, _“How are you?”_

“Missing you,” he replied, “I’ve never missed anyone like this before.  How do you do this to me?”

 _“It’s pure love,”_ Yuri answered, _“If it makes you feel any better I miss you like crazy.”_

“You know what that means?” Otabek questioned.

_“We get to fuck when I get home?”_

“Jesus, Yura!  Can you ever be romantic?” he inquired, hoping Talya didn’t overhear their conversation.

 _“How about I make love to you when I get home,”_   Yuri said, his tone serious.

“Now that’s romantic.  Happy New Year, Yura.  I’m so proud of you,” Otabek confessed, “I need to help Talya settle in.  Talk in a few hours?”

_“Deal.  I love you.”_

“Love you too.”

 

* * *

 

The day of Inked’s opening arrived and Otabek was sweating bullets.  Even though they had been taking appointments all week from former clients, Otabek was convinced no one would show up.  They spent a small fortune on advertising and while it wasn’t the best time of year to open a new business, he hoped they would prove successful. 

“How are you holding up?” Yuri asked, holding his hand when he reached him.

“Nervous as hell,” he replied, “What if no one comes in? Maybe they decided they couldn’t afford it.”

“You and Ash have how many appointments scheduled today?”

“Three for her, five for me,” Otabek answered.

“Give it a little time,” Yuri said, “You’ve been open five minutes.  Maybe they’re just running late.”

No sooner had Yuri gotten the words out that Otabek’s first client walked through the door.  It was a relief knowing someone had shown up for his grand opening.  He felt like he was floating on a cloud and the feeling only improved when another person came in wanting a piercing.  He could only remember being happier one time in his life.

The day he kissed Yuri for the first time.

“Hey guys!  Welcome to Inked!”


	13. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri are both in the next steps of their lives, Otabek's shop's success blooming while Yuri readies himself for Four Continents.
> 
> “Hey, sweetheart,” Otabek said, looking at the ground and grinning.
> 
> _“Hey! Did you see it?”_ Yuri asked exuberantly.
> 
> “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. That was flawless, Yura. You added so much emotion since I saw it at the rink,” Otabek replied.
> 
> _“It’s because I miss you,”_ Yuri revealed, _“I didn’t want to let you down.”_
> 
> “You wouldn’t have let me down,” he said, “Remember what I told you before you left and the day before Four Continents started?”
> 
> _“I could come in last and you’d still love me.”_
> 
> “Yep. That’s not going to change,” Otabek promised, “Now I think I need to let you go so you can get some rest. When you get home, we’re going to celebrate.”

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

Show Kayqin your support by following her on [tumblr](http://kayqin.tumblr.com/)! Wonderful YOI art all the time!  She did a thing ;)

 

 

Yuri was exhausted when he walked through the front door, but he promised he’d help out despite Otabek’s objections.  The shop was doing well for being in business for two weeks and they were quickly becoming swamped with work.  Several of their clients wanted pieces done since Christmas was over while new customers came in looking for designs using holiday gift money.  Yuri was pleased for Otabek and Ash, but it kept Otabek away from home quite a bit.

His eyes settled on Otabek and Ash, watching them paint the walls of the lobby.  Talya was present, sitting on the floor painting the trim while bouncing to a song playing through the surround sound system in the shop.  Taking in the color selection they chose, Yuri winced.

“Purple and red, eh?” he asked.

“I let Talya choose the color scheme,” Otabek revealed, giving Yuri a knowing look, “Didn’t she do a great job?”

“She definitely did,” Yuri said, smiling when Talya raced over and gave him a hug, “How’s it going, kiddo?”

“Awesome!” she exclaimed, “I’m so happy Mom let me come over and help.  Beka promised dinner after we’re done!”

“Sounds like fun,” Yuri stated, “Mind one more joining you two?”

“Of course not,” Otabek said, walking over to him and giving him a kiss, “I’ve missed you like crazy.”

“I’ve missed you too,” he said, gripping the collar of Otabek’s shirt and kissing him again, “What would you like me to do?”

“Take it easy and relax.”

“Wrong,” Yuri said, giving Otabek an unamused glare, “Did you call your customers for next week and remind them of their appointments?”

“Not yet,” he said, “I was going to do that when we got done.  We only have two appointments today and they’re easy pieces.”

“I’ve found something to do,” Yuri said, removing himself from Otabek’s embrace, “You finish up.  I’ll call your clients.”

“You don’t have to,” Otabek protested, watching Yuri’s backside as he retreated.

“Yeah, I do!” Yuri exclaimed, sitting in the chair at the desk.

Yuri scanned the computer for next week’s clients and picked up the phone, entering the first number on the list.  He spent the next forty-five minutes calling and chatting with customers, giving them instructions that most of them were already aware of.  It made him feel useful that he could help out with the shop in whatever capacity he could.  Though he and Otabek had argued about Yuri’s practice schedule along with pitching in at the shop, Yuri won hands down.

“Will you go home and take it easy?” Otabek inquired when they finished.

“No.  I want to stay and hang out with my luscious fiancé,” Yuri declared.

“You can see me at dinner.”

“Nope,” Yuri argued, “You’re not going to change my mind, so just deal with it.”

Otabek sighed and went to help Ash clean the brushes.  He’d have to prop the front door open to let the smell of the paint dissipate some before his customers arrived, but it wouldn’t take long.  Since they completed painting the lobby an hour before the shop was due to open, Otabek suggested ordering lunch in.

They agreed upon a nearby pizza restaurant and ordered two along with a salad for Yuri.  The three teased Otabek when he nearly polished off an entire pizza himself, but he merely stated he needed to replace all the energy he expended lately.  Ash teased him relentlessly about it, patting his abdomen jokingly.

The first client of the day arrived just as they opened.  Otabek was jovial with the woman and talked about the design she was getting inked on her shoulder.  Yuri was barely listening to the conversation since a steady stream of people came in wanting pricing for pieces or piercings.  He hated interrupting Otabek for piercings, but he was the only one licensed to do it.  Otabek’s client thankfully understood and was patient while he took care of the piercings. 

The rest of the day was busy for Yuri, but he didn’t mind.  Though exhaustion was setting in from being at practice at seven that morning, he wouldn’t have his day happen any other way.  He loved helping Otabek out and particularly loved the shock on people’s faces when they realized who he was.  He signed a few autographs and talked about his season with others.  It was nice having the support of Otabek’s customers.

They closed the store at eight and Otabek extended an invitation to Ash to join them for dinner.  She declined, however, explaining she had a date that night with a man almost as hot as Yuri.  Covering Talya’s ears quickly, Otabek shot her a death glare when she began to list his attributes.  Telling her they could finish the conversation the next day, Otabek told her to have fun on her date and that he’d see her tomorrow.

“So,” Otabek said suddenly, “Where do you guys want to go?”

 

* * *

 

They found themselves at the smoothie shop they had visited the first time they hung out.  Yuri praised their wraps and salads, telling Otabek he’d love their carved turkey sandwich.  When Talya saw their menu, she became overwhelmed and asked Yuri what he recommended.  It reminded him of the first time he went out with the siblings for dinner.

They ordered their meals along with strawberry smoothies with multivitamin shots for everyone.  Otabek was pleasantly surprised he liked the smoothie as much as he did since he was not one for fruity drinks.  Exhaustion finally began to set in the minute he sat at the table, his shoulders drooping seconds later.

“Tired?” Yuri asked, reaching across the table for Otabek’s hand.

“Yeah.  I think I’m going to have to hire a piercer,” Otabek stated, “I can’t keep being interrupted when I’m tatting.”

“Put an ad out online,” he suggested, “I’m sure you’ll find someone in no time.”

After thanking Yuri for the idea, they continued to enjoy dinner.  They couldn’t stay out much later since Talya had to be at school the next morning.  Once they had finished eating, Yuri and Otabek parted ways.  Yuri kissed Otabek goodbye and told him he’d see him at the apartment shortly.

Otabek was about ready to drop by the time he returned home and wasn’t surprised to see Yuri fast asleep on the couch.  Yuri had more on his plate than he did and Otabek knew Yuri couldn’t keep his current schedule without crashing soon.  Vowing to talk to Yuri when they both had more energy, he squatted next to the couch and kissed Yuri awake.

“Hey,” Yuri said, smiling sleepily at him.

“How about bed?” Otabek asked, lifting Yuri into his arms when he nodded.

They hastily readied themselves for bed, collapsing onto the mattress when they had changed into pajamas.  Wrapping an arm around Yuri’s waist when he scooted closer, Otabek closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning arrived and both felt like they hadn’t slept a wink.  Their days were beginning to catch up with them, but none more so than Yuri.

“I have to get going,” Yuri said, Otabek seeing dark circles under his eyes.

“Come home after practice today,” Otabek ordered, “You need to get some rest.”

“I’ll think about it,” Yuri said, winking at him before kissing him once more and heading out the door.

“I swear he’s never going to listen,” Otabek muttered as he started his daily routine.

Since he had woken early that morning and the shop didn’t open for five hours, Otabek decided to visit the bulk store for supplies.  They were already running low on paper towels and liquid soap, and Otabek was beginning to see the trend of when he’d need to replenish supplies.  The store was slow when he arrived and Otabek spent less time there than anticipated, so he opted to drive around the town for a while.

Finding himself in front of the rink didn’t surprise him.  He had missed Yuri terribly the past few weeks and wanted to take the opportunity to see him.  Though Yuri was working, Otabek figured he could watch him skate while he talked to Yakov.  He had a newly found rapport with the man and he appreciated his pearls of wisdom regarding any situation.  Yuri had told him Yakov wanted to speak to him about his shop, and Otabek was looking forward to the conversation.

Glad he snuck in without Yuri noticing, Otabek sat on a bench in the back and watched him glide across the ice.  He could tell Yuri was warming up for jumps and Otabek was glad he arrived when he did.  He loved seeing his fiancé launch from the ice and twirl through the air before landing again. 

Yuri skated to the center of the rink and took a deep breath before artistically flitting around the right side of the ice.  Otabek knew Yuri had modified his program after Nationals and he wanted to see how he changed it.  Yuri said he could see it when he watched Four Continents but made him promise not to see it before then.  Otabek felt slightly guilty for not being able to wait any longer.

The program had been changed heavily, Otabek surprised at the modifications Yuri made.  The step sequence was more intricate, jumps were added along with more spins.  Otabek could feel the emotion from the program by the way Yuri flowed over the ice.  He could tell the theme hadn’t changed, but the depth of it had.

Making his way to the railing, Otabek greeted Yakov when he reached him.  They chatted about their recent days and how well Yuri was doing that morning.  When Yakov broached the subject of his shop, Otabek felt his soul swell with pride.

“It’s doing really well for only being open a couple of weeks,” Otabek confessed, “A lot of my clients followed me from the other place, so that’s been helpful.”

“Yuri told me you’re already going to have to hire another employee,” Yakov said.

“Yeah, I need a piercer,” he said, “I keep getting interrupted when I’m tatting.”

“I’d love to stop by and see your shop sometime,” Yakov said, Otabek’s head whipping toward him seconds later.

“Really?”

“Really.  I’m proud that you took the bull by the horns and went after what you wanted,” Yakov declared.

“Thanks,” Otabek said, shaking Yakov’s hand when offered, “I really appreciate that.  I’d love for you to visit.”

Yuri had spotted him and joined them at the railing by that time, kissing Otabek’s cheek when he reached them.  He was a bit miffed that Otabek had seen his program, but loved the praise given to him.  He had worked hard so far and it meant a lot to him that Otabek appreciated the program dedicated to him.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Yuri said, smiling before guzzling from his water bottle.

“That was the most beautiful program I’ve seen you perform, Yura,” Otabek confessed, loving the smile Yuri gave him.

“So what are you doing here?” he inquired.

“I finished at the store sooner than I thought and had a few hours free time.  Figured I’d stop by and watch since I haven’t seen you enough lately.”

Yuri smiled and pressed his lips against Otabek, basking in the brief kiss they shared.  He didn’t like being away from him, and it was going to get worse shortly. 

“I wish Four Continents wasn’t so close,” Yuri declared, “I’ve seen too little of you and it’s going to be worse when I leave next week.  I wish you could come along.”

“I wish I could too, Yura, but it’s just not feasible right now,” Otabek said.

“I know, but a man can wish,” Yuri said, turning his head as the buzzer for the rink’s free skate began, “Want to join me on the ice?”

“Oh no no no,” Otabek said, holding his hands out, “Remember how bad I was last time?”

“I think you did a good job for your first time,” Yakov interjected, chuckling when Yuri gave him a fist bump.

Otabek sighed and thought about the offer.  He still had two hours before he had to be at the shop and couldn’t think of anything else to occupy his time.  Sighing before he relented, Otabek nodded.  Yuri stepped through the gap in the railing and hugged Otabek, thrilled they’d get to spend some quality time together before Otabek had to leave.

Yuri went to rent a pair of skates for Otabek, remembering his size from the last time they skated.  His body was humming with excitement that he’d get to skate with Otabek again.  Whistling as he returned to Yakov and Otabek, Yuri grinned when he reached them.

“Hold your foot out,” Yuri instructed, sliding each skate onto a foot before tying the laces tightly. 

Otabek wasn’t as wobbly on his feet this time and only held one of Yuri’s hand as they made their way to the railing.  He let Yuri step onto the ice first and followed him, gripping the padded railing tightly with one hand while holding onto Yuri’s with the other.  He was afraid he’d fall and injure himself but knew he had to trust in Yuri to help him.  Releasing the railing, Otabek held onto both of Yuri’s hand.

“Your balance is better this time,” Yuri said, looking at him and smiling, “Ready?”

When Otabek nodded, Yuri bent his knees together and began to glide backward, Otabek inching forward after him.  They took it at Otabek’s pace and he relaxed, feeling more comfortable on the glazed surface this time.  Feeling a bit more brazen, Otabek let go of one of Yuri’s hands.

“You sure?” Yuri asked, reaching out lest Otabek fall.

“Yeah, I think I’m good,” Otabek assured him.

They continued circling the rink, chatting about what the day held for them.  Otabek had three clients that day along with anyone that walked in for piercings.  Yuri had practice until five since Four Continents was the following week.  When Yuri mentioned he’d be at the shop as soon as he left the rink, Otabek interrupted him.

“I want you to go home and rest,” Otabek insisted.

“We’ll see,” Yuri replied noncommittally.

“No, please listen to me.  You’re going to burn yourself out.  If it’s slow, I’ll see if I can get out early tonight,” Otabek said, “Ash can tell people to come back for piercings.”

“Beka, I can’t have you doing that,” he protested, “That reflects badly on business.”

“We’ll see,” Otabek replied, smirking when Yuri rolled his eyes.

They continued making their way around the rink and Otabek found himself getting the hang of it.  He still couldn’t balance well on his own along with lifting his feet, but knew if he kept practicing he’d get there in no time.  He was about to ask Yuri to let him skate near the railing when the alarm on his phone went off, signaling the time he had to leave.  Looking pitifully at Yuri, Otabek kissed him.

“I have to go,” he said softly.

“I know,” Yuri said, “See you after work?”

“Go home.  You need to get some rest, Yura,” Otabek pleaded.

“I’ll see how I feel after I’m done with practice today.”

Deciding he wasn’t going to win the argument then, Otabek kissed Yuri goodbye and headed for his car.  He had fun skating with Yuri, loved being a part of what Yuri did for a living.  Yuri visited the shop many times while Otabek only hung out at the rink on rare occasions.  Thinking he needed to remedy that as soon as the season was finished, Otabek started his car and steered it toward his shop.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, hot stuff!”

Otabek sighed when he heard Ash yell from the lobby, knowing it could only be one person.  He wanted to greet Yuri while at the same time yell at him, but he was in the middle of a design.  Listening to Ash and Yuri talk distracted him from the conversation with his client and Otabek knew he needed to focus on the work in front of him. 

He finished the piece two hours later and walked his client to the front door, wishing him a great rest of the night.  Once the man pulled out of the parking lot, Otabek directed his attention to Yuri.  He walked up to him, wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him closer.  Inhaling the scent of vanilla along with the crispness of ice, Otabek didn’t realize how much he missed him.  Even though he missed him, however, he needed to impart how important it was for Yuri to take care of himself this close to a competition.

“You were supposed to go home,” Otabek said after a lingering passionate kiss.

“I thought you might need my help,” Yuri said, “That and I missed you.  I’ve missed you so much lately.  I think when this season is done, we need to take a weekend out of town.”

“If I can hire someone else, I’ll try to make it happen,” Otabek promised, “You’re out of here by eight.”

“But—” Yuri said before he was cut off.

“No buts or I’ll make you leave now,” Otabek warned, meeting his glare with a serious one of his own.

“Fine.  It gives me two and a half hours,” Yuri said after looking at the time on his phone, “How has your day been?”

Otabek relayed to Yuri about his day, telling him about all the piercings and attributed it to the nearby university.  He made up his mind earlier that day to hire a piercer as soon as possible since it counted for thirty percent of business.  When Ash heard the statistic, she whistled in surprise. 

The rest of the day had been devoted to tatting several customers.  Most of them were simple pieces that were done within two hours or so, but a couple were multi-session designs. When Yuri grew silent, Otabek knew the wheels in his head were turning and he wondered what he was thinking about.

“What’s going on in that mind of yours?” Otabek asked suddenly.

“Well, I was thinking—” Yuri said, glaring at Otabek when he interrupted him.

“You were thinking?  Heaven forbid!” he exclaimed dramatically.

“Shut up, asshole,” Yuri grumbled, “I want to get another tattoo.”

“What of and where at?  I know this great artist that will give you a really good discount,” Otabek joked, winking when Yuri smiled at him.

“Angel wings with my grandfather’s name under them, preferably on my bicep,” he announced.

“I like that,” Otabek said, tone turning serious, “Want to do it tomorrow afternoon?  I know how important this is to you.”

“Sure, as long as you have time.”

“I’ll make time, Yura,” Otabek said, kissing him moments later, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Yuri said, kissing him once more.

Otabek’s next client came in minutes after their last kiss.  Yuri chatted with the woman while Otabek prepared his station.  He learned it was her eighth tattoo, the sixth one that Otabek had done for her.  He was impressed but knew his fiancé had quite the following in town.  It left him thinking he was dating a local celebrity at times.

Yuri left before Otabek was done with his client, claiming fatigue and he wanted to go home before he fell asleep.  Otabek understood and told him he’d see him at home.  Telling Ash goodbye and listening to her tease him about having dreams about her that night, he left for the apartment he shared with Otabek.

He didn’t manage dinner before he fell asleep, passing out on the couch for the fourth time that week.  He was burning the candle at both ends and it was catching up to him.  He knew he needed to take a step back and focus on practice before Four Continents.  He needed to give it his best before he left for Taiwan, but he wanted to spend as much time with Otabek before he left. 

Otabek came in a little after eleven and saw Yuri fast asleep on the couch again.  He chuckled to himself and lifted Yuri into his arms, carrying him to the bedroom and easing him onto the mattress.  His day had been so busy he hadn’t had time to eat since breakfast, so he made a quick sandwich before calling it a night himself.  Burying his face in Yuri’s hair and inhaling the vanilla of the shampoo he used, Otabek drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_“It’s not the same without you.”_

Otabek winced when he heard the sadness in Yuri’s voice.  Yuri had left for Taiwan two days ago and after sleeping a day solid, Otabek finally heard from him.  Four Continents was set to begin the next day and while said he was more than ready, Otabek was worried about fatigue affecting Yuri’s performances. 

“I know, Yura.  I miss you too,” Otabek said, “How is Taipei?”

_“Busy, fun, lonely without you_ ,” Yuri confessed, _“I hope you can come with me to Worlds.  Isn’t there a backup tat guy you can call or something?”_

“I’ll have to see how business is going by then.  How long until Worlds?” Otabek inquired.

_“A little over a month_ ,” Yuri said.

“I’ll see what I can do.  Where are they this year?” he asked.

_“Milan, Italy,”_ Yuri said, laughing when Otabek gasped, _“Didn’t you say you always wanted to go to Italy?”_

“Incentive to find someone to cover me,” Otabek said, greeting the customer that walked in the door, “I have to go, sweetheart.  I’ll call you before I go to sleep tonight.  I love you.”

_“Love you too.”_

After hanging up, Otabek let his thoughts drift to watching Four Continents in the shop with Ash and Talya along with visiting Italy.  It had been on his travel list since he was a child and he didn’t want to let the opportunity pass him up.  Pushing the thoughts away so he could focus on his client, Otabek readied himself for a long session.

The piece reminded Otabek of the angel wings he tatted for Yuri before he left.  Otabek had freehanded Yuri’s design, however, choosing light colors to accentuate it.  While the tattoo he was working on now was bold and bright, Otabek found himself liking Yuri’s better.

Six hours had passed before he knew it and Otabek enjoyed it.  His customer was kind and they chatted about everything under the sun.  While he wasn’t done with the piece, Otabek was looking forward to the next session.  Scheduling the next appointment for the following weekend, Otabek wished his client a good rest of their day.

Otabek counted down the rest of the hours before he and Ash could leave.  He was impatient to talk to Yuri since Four Continents started the next day.  He would be back at the shop bright and early in the morning to watch it on tv, but he wanted to tell Yuri good luck and he loved him no matter where he placed. Closing the shop in record time, Otabek hopped in his car and sped home.

The apartment felt unbearably empty without Yuri there.  It was worse than Nationals since Yuri was out of the country, but he knew he’d make it until Yuri returned.  He began to make plans for things to do when Yuri returned, but it all hinged on whether or not Yuri won a medal.  One thing was sure though, he planned on making love to Yuri the minute they walked in the door from the airport.

He ate a quick dinner of instant ramen and chuckled when he remembered Yuri chastising him for eating “that junk.”  Everything was a reminder of Yuri and it made Otabek feel lonelier than he already was, and he knew there was only one way to remedy it.  He had to hear Yuri’s voice.

_“Morning, hot stuff,”_ Yuri said sleepily when he picked up the phone.

“Did I wake you?” Otabek asked.

_“Nah, I’ve been lazing in bed thinking about you,”_ he admitted.

“What time do you have to be at the arena?”

_“Five,”_ Yuri revealed, _“I’ll probably go a little earlier to get the layout of the rink and back area.”_

Yuri went over the lineup with Otabek and told him he’d be taking the ice around seven in the morning Otabek’s time.  Otabek wasn’t looking forward to being up that early but wouldn’t miss Yuri’s performance for the world. 

They chatted for a bit longer before Yuri said it was time for Otabek to head to bed.  He wanted to argue, but knew Yuri was right if he wanted to be up in time to watch his short program.  After words of love, Otabek ended the call and headed for bed.

Six in the morning rolled around and Otabek dashed out of bed.  He was ready to watch his fiancé and see how well he’d do on his routine.  Readying himself in record time, he called Talya and let her know he was on his way to pick her up.

After Talya got in the car, she rambled about Yuri and all the other skaters that were in the competition that year.  Otabek thought she fairly assessed each skater’s strengths and weaknesses, but was aware she knew far more about skating than him.  When she said she hoped with all her heart that he won gold, Otabek smiled and agreed with her.

Ash was waiting at the shop with coffee and hot chocolate when they arrived.  After playfully yelling at Otabek for making her wait for five minutes in the freezing cold, they entered the building and rearranged the furniture in front of the large tv in the lobby.  Otabek had gotten a subscription to a skating channel and set it to stream through the tv.  It would be the first time he’d used it and he was excited to watch.

By the time they were ready to watch, Guang-Hong was on the ice.  Talya squealed as she remembered meeting him, hugging the bear he gave her tightly.  Chuckling at his sister and her death grip on the stuffed animal, Otabek turned his attention back to the screen. 

Once Guang-Hong finished his program and the ice was cleared, Otabek’s heart began to race when Yuri’s name was announced.  Three days had passed since Otabek had seen him last and he didn’t realize how terribly he missed him until he heard his name.  When the camera angle changed and focused on Yuri, Otabek felt a flutter in his heart and pants.

A few clients of Otabek’s had trickled in by that time since they wanted to watch Yuri perform as well.  Otabek thanked them for their support and looked back at the tv.  Yuri was in the center of the ice and waiting for the music to start.

The heartfelt notes of a violin could be heard through the speakers and Yuri slid forward on the ice, his movements telling a story only Otabek could fully interpret.  It mirrored the love he felt for Yuri but couldn’t express as well.  Watching him brought tears to Otabek’s eyes and his heart swelled with love for his fiancé.  He wished he was there with him, but this was the next best thing.

Yuri flitted across the entire frozen surface of the rink, filling his routine with various spins and jumps.  He had saved his combination jump for the second half of his program, but Otabek could tell he was getting tired.  He hoped it wasn’t from the grueling schedule Yuri kept right up until Four Continents, but Otabek thought he was doing well regardless.

He sat on the edge of his seat when the combination jump neared.  He was nervous since Yuri said it was an ambitious set of jumps.  His legs were bouncing by the time Yuri launched into the air.  His first quad landed perfectly, along with the triple and quad that followed.  Otabek’s eyes widened when he saw Yuri embellished the last jump with a hand in the air.  Yuri had explained it was a very tricky move, but the judges awarded extra points for the gesture.  Otabek was thoroughly impressed Yuri pulled it off.

The audience was roaring by the time Yuri finished his skate, and it was hard to hear the commentators over the cheers in the shop.  Ash patted his shoulder while a couple of his customers shook his hand, smiling as they relayed how much they enjoyed watching Yuri.  Otabek promised to let Yuri know he had their support. 

There were a few skaters left to perform, but Otabek headed for his workstation and shut the door.  He had to hear Yuri’s voice in the worst way, but he also wanted to congratulate him for a flawless program.  Selecting his favorite contact from his list, he waited for the line to be answered.

_“Hey!”_ Yuri exclaimed excitedly, _“Did you see it?”_

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Yura,” he said, grinning as he imagined Yuri bouncing ecstatically, “You did marvelous, sweetheart.”

_“Thanks.  I wish you could have been rinkside to watch it.”_

“Yeah, it’s not the same on tv, but they did catch your best side,” Otabek teased.

_“Good to know,”_ Yuri said, laughing moments later, _“I think I’m too excited to sleep.  That was my best skate yet!”_

“I have to agree.  I still can’t believe you pulled that combination off that close to the end,” Otabek confessed.

_“It was rough, but I did it.  I’m going to have to work more on my cardio before Worlds,”_ Yuri said, _“If I make it.”_

“Yura, with that performance they’d be a fool to not give you a medal.”

_“We’ll see.  How are you?”_ Yuri asked.

Otabek told him about the busy day he had ahead of him and how he’d be reshowing the competition in his shop.  He let Yuri know again how much he missed him and wished he was there but was already looking for someone to cover the shop so he could accompany him to Italy.  When Otabek touched on a few of his customers joining them to watch his skate, Yuri was pleasantly taken aback.

_“You had a public viewing?”_

“If you count six people at seven in the morning a public viewing, sure,” Otabek replied.

_“You could fill a stadium with that,”_ Yuri joked, _“Would it be alright if I let you go?  I want to watch the rest of the competition and then I know Yakov is going to want to spend hours critiquing my performance.”_

“No problem,” Otabek answered, “I love and miss you.”

_“Love and miss you too, Beka.  I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”_

 

* * *

 

Otabek woke a little after two in the morning to wake up in time to watch Yuri’s free skate program.  Talya had spent the night and was pleasantly overwhelmed she got to stay in Yuri’s apartment.  Rolling his eyes when she fangirled about it, Otabek reminded her it was just an apartment.

“Hey,” he said, shaking his sister’s shoulder, “Do you want to watch Yuri?”

“Is it almost three?” she asked sleepily.

“Yep, you have ten minutes. I made bacon and eggs if you want some.”

“Thanks, Beka,” she said, throwing her arms around him for a brief hug before she headed to the bathroom.

Otabek turned the tv on and logged in to the streaming program.  He was eager to see Yuri’s performance and just to see him in general.  When the service connected and the picture popped onto the screen, Otabek saw Seung-Gil Lee’s final moments of his skate.  Otabek had to admit the man was good, but even though he was biased, he knew Yuri was better.

“You better hurry up, Talya,” Otabek yelled, “It’s almost Yuri’s turn.”

After hastily piling her plate with food, Talya dashed into the living room and sat on the couch next to Otabek.  They were silent for the rest of Seung-Gil’s performance but winced when the announcer went through his scores.  His current standing put him in first place, Yuri being in third.  Otabek knew that didn’t mean anything and Yuri still had the opportunity to blow all of them out of the water.

Yuri’s name was announced and Otabek felt a flood of warmth rush through him.  He was head over heels in love with him and just his name caused Otabek to feel so much.  When he thought he couldn’t be more in love with Yuri, the camera panned over to focus on him.  Otabek fell in love with him even more.

The siblings quietly cheered when Yuri took the ice and waved at the audience.  Deciding he had spent enough time greeting everyone, Yuri skated to the center and waited for the music to start.  Otabek felt himself transported back to the rink the last time he visited Yuri there, seeing the program changes Yuri made and wanted to keep a surprise.  His performance now was better than the practice session he saw, and Otabek was held spellbound.  He felt the love in every movement Yuri made, thinking it a thousand whispered words of love just for him.  As he continued to watch, he felt tears well up in his eyes from the beauty of Yuri’s skate.  The routine was almost done and Otabek hadn’t seen Yuri’s combination jumps yet.  They had been earlier during practice, but knowing Yuri he switched them to the second half.  Otabek was hoping he hadn’t increased the difficulty when he saw Yuri lift from the ice.  The set was just like the combination yesterday, but this time he put both hands in the air until he lowered to the ice, holding out his arms to balance his landing.  The way the crowd went wild was the same as what Otabek was feeling, but since it was so early in the morning, he couldn’t be loud. 

Yuri ended his program moments later, chest heaving from exertion.  He stayed on the ice longer than anticipated, but Otabek knew he loved thanking his fans for their support.  Bowing in every direction for those that wanted to take pictures, Yuri finally left the ice and headed for the kiss and cry where Yakov waited.

Otabek watched the two chat while waiting for Yuri’s scores.  He wished he was on the bench next to him, but it wasn’t possible at that time.  Watching the two look at the large screen hanging over the ice, Otabek watched the graphic pop up at the bottom of the tv with Yuri’s scores.  Yakov lifted Yuri into a hug and the smile on Yuri’s face was priceless.  Once the arena was calm and Yuri had composed himself, he formed a heart with his hands and kissed the golden heart Otabek had given him in Canada.  Even though they were thousands of miles apart, Otabek felt the love from his fiancé and blew a kiss at the tv.

Being Yuri was the last performance that day, he easily clinched the gold medal. The medal ceremony was beautiful with Seung-Gil winning silver and Leo claiming the bronze.  Otabek glanced at the full medal case hanging on the wall and wondered if Yuri had another one already.  Looking back at the tv, Otabek watched Yuri and the other skaters leave the ice and disappear into the back.  Giving it a few more minutes, Otabek picked up his phone just as a call came through.  Smiling when he saw Yuri’s picture, he answered it quickly.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Otabek said, looking at the ground and grinning.

_“Hey!  Did you see it?”_ Yuri asked exuberantly.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.  That was flawless, Yura.  You added so much emotion since I saw it at the rink,” Otabek replied.

_“It’s because I miss you,”_ Yuri revealed, _“I didn’t want to let you down.”_

“You wouldn’t have let me down,” he said, “Remember what I told you before you left and the day before Four Continents started?”

_“I could come in last and you’d still love me.”_

“Yep.  That’s not going to change,” Otabek promised, “Now I think I need to let you go so you can get some rest.  When you get home, we’re going to celebrate.”

_“Are we going to fuck?”_ Yuri inquired, Otabek hearing Yakov chastise him in the background.

“You know it,” Otabek answered, chuckling by a lack of filter on Yuri’s part.

_“I’m already on the plane,”_ Yuri joked.

“Call me after you’ve gotten me some rest,” he said, “I don’t care what time it is.”

_“Will do,”_ Yuri agreed, _“Hey Beka?”_

“Yeah?”

_“I love you so much.”_

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

 

 

 


	14. It's a Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fill the time leading up to World's with life and love, but the entire event rides on if Otabek can join Yuri.
> 
> “I missed you too,” Yuri said, lightly cupping Otabek’s cheek, “Can you come to Italy next month?”
> 
> “I asked Jason at Wicked if he could fill in. He said he’d get back to me this week,” he said.
> 
> “Good. I hope you can go.”
> 
> “I do too, Yura. Not only do I get to go to Italy, but I get to go with you,” Otabek said, his eyes widening when Yuri kissed him suddenly.
> 
> “Look at you being romantic and shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the next chapter out. This one is based over a month, leading up to the time of World's in Milan, Italy. I based the timeline and location on this year's World Championship. I also asked a friend, maryt, for help with Milan landscaping, sights and how the city works. While it's not too prominent in this chapter, it'll be VERY important next chapter.
> 
> A couple notes for this chapter:   
> 1) Ernani is an opera based on the Victor Hugo work, 'Hernani'. You can check out the history and plot [here.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ernani)  
> 2) Their room is at [Hotel Principe di Savoia](https://www.dorchestercollection.com/en/milan/hotel-principe-di-savoia/). I've been told it's THE luxury hotel in Milan, so of course Yuri has to spoil Otabek with a room. Their stay is in the [Principe Suite](https://www.dorchestercollection.com/en/milan/hotel-principe-di-savoia/rooms-suites/principe-suite/). You can click on the names to see how decadent this hotel is.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

Show Kayqin your support by following her on [tumblr](http://kayqin.tumblr.com/)! Wonderful YOI art all the time!  She did a thing ;)

 

 

Within minutes of disembarking from the plane, Yuri found himself in Otabek’s arms being kissed senseless.  He had missed his fiancé terribly and couldn’t wait to return home.  The homecoming was more than he could hope for, but he knew it would be even better when they got to the apartment.

“I’m so proud of you, Yura,” Otabek said, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss moments later.

“This is for you,” Yuri said.

Digging through the jacket of his hoodie, Yuri pulled out the medal he won at Four Continents.  Draping it over Otabek’s head and around his neck, Yuri smiled when he smoothed the ribbon down.

“That looks so much better on you,” Yuri stated.

“How about you wear this when we make love tonight?” Otabek whispered in his ear, smirking when Yuri nodded enthusiastically.

They chatted about their time apart while they waited for Yuri’s luggage.  Otabek insisted on carrying his bags much to Yuri’s annoyance.  He knew Otabek was looking out for him since he was exhausted, but he hated leaving everything to him.

They continued their conversation in the car, but Yuri suddenly grew silent.  Looking to the passenger seat, Otabek saw he was fast asleep.  Smiling softly, Otabek wound his fingers through Yuri’s and held his hand while he kept driving.

When they arrived at the apartment building, Otabek glanced over at Yuri and saw he was still out like a light.  He leaned over the console and softly kissed Yuri, smiling when his eyes fluttered open.  Watching Yuri focus on his surroundings, Otabek kissed him once more.

“Welcome home,” Otabek said.

“God, how I missed it,” he said, his voice riddled with sleep.

Yuri demanded on carrying at least one bag which Otabek agreed to, but Yuri rolled his eyes when it was his half-full carry-on bag. It left Otabek struggling with the larger pieces as they walked to the door of the building.

Otabek had never been happier for an elevator in his life and asked Yuri if he packed all his belongings for the five-day trip.  Chuckling at him, Yuri grabbed his garment bag and the case holding his skates.  Otabek thanked him but persisted that he had it, which Yuri raised a brow to.

The minute they walked through the door, Yuri hung his garment bag in the closet and dropped the rest of his bags, turning around and placing his hands on Otabek’s cheeks.  He took a deep breath, stared deep into Otabek’s eyes before kissing him senseless.  He missed feeling his fiancé, missed tasting him.  Now that they were back together, he intended to make up for lost time.

“Bedroom?” Otabek asked as he shrugged out of his jacket and chucking it into a nearby chair.

“No, here,” Yuri replied, “I need you now.”

Otabek nodded and finished removing his clothes, leaving them in a pool on the floor near the front door.  Yuri’s wound up strewn across the room since he threw them with abandon.  Once they were bare, Otabek lifted Yuri off his feet, gasping when Yuri wrapped his legs around his waist.  He pushed him against the wall, feeling their cocks brush against each other when he shifted his hips.  It felt so good and Otabek couldn’t remember the last time he was this excited.  It had been weeks since they had made love and they had all the time in the world that evening.

Reaching over to a nearby table, Otabek slid the drawer open and grabbed a tube from it.  He wanted to devour Yuri, wanted to make him his that very moment but knew he needed to be careful with him.  Since it had been a while since they made love, opening Yuri up would prove to be a slow process.

Holding the tube out for Yuri, he smirked when Yuri took it and uncapped it.  He squeezed some of the cold gel onto three of Otabek’s fingers.  Otabek waited for Yuri to spread it along the digits and when he was done, he reached behind Yuri and found the tight ring of muscle, gasping when he felt it.

“So, during the last layover I got really fucking horny and I had a little time on my hands…” Yuri said, grinning wickedly.

“Only you would finger fuck yourself in an airport,” Otabek joked, smirking when Yuri wiggled his brows, “Well, this makes things easier.”

“I don’t want to wait, Beka.”

Otabek nodded and placed Yuri on the floor, urging him to get on his hands and knees.  When Yuri thrust his backside up and afforded Otabek the view he loved so much, Otabek bent down and gently bit the cheek.

“Ow, fucker!” Yuri shrieked.

“Oh, that didn’t hurt,” he said, smacking the other cheek.

“You startled me, but now that I think about it I think I kinda like it,” Yuri said, looking back when Otabek laughed.

“Who knew my fiancé had a pain kink?” Otabek asked teasingly.

“I sure as hell didn’t until now,” Yuri muttered.

Otabek circled Yuri’s opening with a finger before easing it inside him, watching for any signs of discomfort.  The moan elicited from Yuri was music to his ears and he wanted to hear more.  Another finger joined the first, and Otabek thrust them inside Yuri while searching for his sweet spot.

Otabek knew he found it when Yuri practically fell onto the floor.  Wrapping an arm around Yuri’s waist, he held him up and continued plunging his fingers inside him, rubbing against the bundle of nerves every few seconds.  He knew Yuri wasn’t going to last much longer and would be coming any moment.  He watched Yuri’s body language and when he saw his ass begin to clench and felt his abdomen tighten, he knew Yuri’s orgasm was nigh.  He left his fingers inside Yuri but moved his other hand to cover the tip of his cock, feeling warm fluid in the palm seconds later.  He waited until the spasms coursing through Yuri ceased before removing his hand and bringing it to his mouth.  He lapped at the liquid in the palm, grinning when Yuri finally turned around and watched him.  He loved the taste of Yuri and loved even more to make it a show for him.  When Yuri grabbed his hand and sucked on the tips of his fingers, Otabek thought he was going to come undone.

“Fuck me,” Yuri demanded, licking the rest of the come off Otabek’s hand.

“With pleasure,” Otabek said, reaching in the drawer again for a condom.

Once it was sheathed onto his cock, Otabek slathered some lubrication on it before lining up with Yuri’s opening.  He anticipated it would be tighter than he had ever felt and couldn’t wait.  Gently pushing in, Otabek realized he was right.  The tight warmth around him made him want to ram into Yuri time and again.  He had to be patient, however, since it had been a while since they made love. Waiting for Yuri to adjust to his girth, Otabek laughed when he finally spoke.

“Getting bored here,” Yuri said suddenly.

“Alright, kitten,” Otabek growled, smacking Yuri’s backside once more and enjoying the yelp he made, “I hope you’re ready.”

Otabek pulled out until the tip of his cock was inside Yuri before slamming back into him.  The sound Yuri made was a half-moan, half-sob and Otabek wanted to hear it again.  He inched back once again and plunged into Yuri, grinning when Yuri was louder this time.  He continued the pace until his hips snapped of their own accord.  Although he had masturbated while Yuri was away, it was nothing compared to being buried within him.  He wanted to draw it out since the sensation was heavenly, but his orgasm was fast approaching.

Otabek saw blinding white light as he came hard, grunting with each wave that crashed through him.  He lost all strength in his legs and collapsed onto Yuri, using his arms to hold him up.  Once he was spent, Otabek pulled out and rolled onto the floor.

“Sorry,” Otabek said breathlessly.

“For what?”  Yuri questioned.

“For not lasting long and letting you come again,” Otabek replied.

“We have all night.”

Yuri leaned over and kissed Otabek, it being sloppy yet urgent.  Their tongues danced around each other and the kisses grew more intense.  Otabek could feel himself stirring to life once more and was shocked he needed such a short refractory period.  When Yuri straddled him and draped his medal around his neck, he knew he was in trouble.

“My turn!” Yuri exclaimed.

 

* * *

 

After they finished exploring one another’s bodies, Yuri slept for twenty hours straight.  Otabek was content with letting him sleep since he’d been burning the candle at both ends for such a long time.  He carried on with his routine, working ungodly hours and spending time with his sister while Yuri rested.  Talya was eager for Yuri to wake and talk to him about his performance, but Otabek protested and said there was plenty of time for that.  Even though she was disappointed, Talya understood.

Otabek was working on his last client of the day when he heard Ash yell a crude greeting to the newcomer.  She hadn’t changed a bit and while he was waiting to get hit with a harassment lawsuit one day, he found himself not wanting her to be different.  She had toned it down a bit since coming to Inked, Otabek knowing there was only one she greeted like that recently.

“I’m in here!” he shouted.

Yuri poked his head in the doorway moments later, grinning brightly when he saw Otabek.  He looked better than he had in weeks, and Otabek was glad he finally listened about taking time for himself. 

“How are you feeling?” Otabek asked.

“I feel human again,” Yuri answered, “Do you want anything to eat?  I’m heading to the smoothie shop.”

“Oh!  How about one of those sandwiches I like,” Otabek said, returning his attention back to the man’s arm before pressing the gun against it.

“The one with the bean sprouts?”

“Yep,” he said, looking up and grinning, “Thanks.”

Yuri nodded and went back into the lobby.  He could hear the muffled conversation between Ash and Yuri.  When he heard Yuri’s laughter, Otabek knew she was flirting with him once again.

“He’s taken, Ash!” Otabek bellowed.

“A girl can dream!” she shouted back.

Yuri left moments later but wasn’t gone long.  The shop was close to the smoothie restaurant and Yuri was back within twenty minutes with his arms laden with food and drinks.  Ash helped him when he struggled with the door, taking a couple of bags from him so he could hold onto the drink carrier.

“Thanks, darling,” Ash said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

“I saw that,” Otabek said when he and his client walked into the lobby.

“Want to see more?” she teased, cackling when Otabek rolled his eyes.

“Next Sunday at three?” Otabek asked his client, shaking his hand when he confirmed, “Have a good one, man.”

Otabek sat in a chair behind the desk and unwrapped the sandwich Yuri handed him.  Grabbing the chair next to Otabek, Yuri opened the container holding his salad and dug in.  They ate in silence, simply enjoying the other’s presence.  Otabek didn’t realize how much he missed it until Yuri was away in Taiwan.

“I’m glad you’re back, Yura,” Otabek blurted out.

“I am too,” Yuri said, “We have about a week of fucking to catch up on.”

“Jesus, Yura,” Otabek hissed, looking around to make sure Ash wasn’t around, “That’s not what I meant.  I missed being side-by-side without having to utter a word.  I missed holding you and smelling the scent of your shampoo while you slept.  I missed your sarcasm and yes, I missed making love to you.  I just missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Yuri said, lightly cupping Otabek’s cheek, “Can you come to Italy next month?”

“I asked Jason at Wicked if he could fill in.  He said he’d get back to me this week,” he said.

“Good.  I hope you can go.”

“I do too, Yura.  Not only do I get to go to Italy, but I get to go with you,” Otabek said, his eyes widening when Yuri kissed him suddenly.

“Look at you being romantic and shit.  Makes me want to fuck you,” Yuri whispered in his ear.

“There you go, ruining the moment,” Otabek muttered though he was amused.

“Isn’t that my thing?”

Otabek chuckled while he shook his head.  He had several walk-ins for piercings and a few people scheduling appointments for pieces they wanted done.  Otabek was thrilled by how well his business was doing, but it kept him away from Yuri more than he liked.  Hoping the shop didn’t become too busy before the next month, Otabek continued with the rest of his day.

Otabek promised he’d see Talya later that evening and take her and Yuri out for dinner.  She was excited to see Yuri again and wanted to hold his medal, which Otabek didn’t think would be a problem.  He just hoped they liked the restaurant he had made reservations for.

At Yuri’s insistence, Otabek drove his luxury sedan though he thought it was overkill.  The restaurant didn’t warrant such opulence, but Yuri was persistent.  After a quick stop to pick Talya up, Otabek steered the car toward downtown.

They were pleasantly surprised to see Otabek made reservations at the most popular Indian restaurant in town.  Yuri had mentioned to him that he hadn’t had the joy of decent Indian food in the longest time and while he was limited to salads, Yuri knew the food would be decadent.

Yuri chose the kachumber salad while Otabek and Talya ordered the biryani and chicken tikka masala respectively.  They talked about Four Continents while they waited for their food, Talya excitedly pointing out each aspect of Yuri’s skates that she adored.  Yuri listened intently with a smile on his face and promised she could visit the rink for a private viewing.  After remaining silent for a moment, she screamed loudly until Otabek clamped a hand over her mouth.  Rolling his eyes as his sister continued to scream, Otabek shook his head and stared at Yuri.

“You’re literally going to kill her one of these days,” Otabek muttered.

“At least she’ll die happy,” Yuri retorted.

Otabek chuckled and looked at his sister, pleased she had stopped yelling.  He removed his hand and within seconds she was babbling again.  Shocked she barely took a breath between sentences, Otabek tried to keep up with her.

“Do you really mean it?” Talya asked, “I can come to the rink and watch you?”

“Of course,” Yuri replied, “You can come to the rink anytime and watch me.  Tell you what, how about you come on the ice with me while I perform.  That’s the best seat in the house.”

Otabek hastily put his hand over his sister’s mouth before she could utter a sound, glad he did so moments later.  She shrieked into his hand while she flapped her hands excitedly.  Glaring at Yuri, Otabek growled when he blew him a kiss.

They enjoyed their meals when they arrived, Talya composing herself to eat dinner.  The affair was mainly silent save for Talya asking questions about the upcoming World’s competition.  Yuri answered them to the best of his ability but admitted he’d never been to Milan before.  Talya went through a list of attractions she looked up on the internet, and when she reached the opera house it sparked Yuri’s interest.

“I think we’re going to have to visit, Beka,” Yuri said.

“We’ll have to see if anything is playing while we’re there.”

“Ernani is playing,” Talya interrupted, grinning when they both looked at her, “I looked because I know you love opera, Beka.”

Otabek thanked his sister and they finished their dinner minutes later.  Spending a little longer talking, Otabek declared it was time to take Talya home since it was growing late.  The ride home was filled with talk about skating and Otabek found it oddly comforting.  While he didn’t understand most of it, Otabek was learning through Yuri and Talya. 

They both showered Talya with hugs and kisses once they reached the house and wished her a good night, promising to see her the next weekend.  They made plans to spend time at the rink so Talya could see Yuri’s modified routine, and she was looking forward to it.  With one final kiss upon Yuri’s cheek, Talya dashed into the house and shut the door behind her.  Yuri heard a defeated sigh next to him and looked at Otabek, saddened when he saw the expression on his face.

“Are you alright?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, I just hate dropping her off and only getting to see her once a week,” Otabek admitted, “It feels more like visitation.”

“I can’t imagine,” Yuri said, taking his hand.

“I should be happy I get to see her like I do.  They could refuse it,” he said, referring to his parents.

“Maybe during school break she can spend the week with us,” Yuri suggested.

“Ha!” Otabek exclaimed, “That would go over real well.”

“Just ask,” Yuri said, not amused by Otabek’s attitude, “What’s the worst that could happen?  They’ll tell you no.”

“I’ll ask,” Otabek promised.

“Now, how about we go home and see about round two?” Yuri asked, placing his hand between Otabek’s legs, pleased when he jerked slightly.

“Don’t you mean round 483?” Otabek questioned, his tone teasing.

“Whatever,” he replied, “All I know is I want you and I want you now.”

“I think that could be my thing.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri spent most of the next week at Inked, helping Otabek immensely.  He fielded applications for a piercer and let Otabek know which individuals he fel twere most fitting for the position.  While he realized he didn’t know much about the profession, Yuri had a knack for reading people that Otabek found indispensable.  He listened to everything Yuri had to say about each applicant and divided the applications into a small pile to keep.

Yuri also helped with the organization of the shop as well.  Otabek and Ash had been too busy to maintain proper records or call customers about appointments, and Yuri jumped right in to take over the duties.  He filed past paperwork according to date and left messages with clients about their upcoming sessions.  Greeting each person that walked through the door became second nature to Yuri, and several customers recognized him.  He signed many autographs that week and thanked each person for their support.

Otabek loved Yuri’s presence in the shop that week more than he would admit.  He wanted Yuri to take time for himself since Yakov had given him the week off to recuperate, but Yuri chose to spend it with him.  Otabek was touched and loved having his fiancé with him all day, every day.  He tried not to grow too used to it, however, knowing it wouldn’t last long.

“About ready to wrap it up?” Yuri asked when he poked his head in the doorway.

“Yep, just going through care instructions now,” Otabek replied, turning his attention back to his client.

Yuri was counting down the drawer when Otabek emerged with his client, thanking the woman for coming in and confirming their next session.  Once she left, Otabek locked the doors and shut most of the lights off.  Ash had left the hour before since she finished with her last client.  It left Yuri and Otabek by themselves in the shop.

“I missed you today,” Yuri said, slinking his arms around Otabek’s neck when he reached him.

“I was right here all day,” Otabek said, “but I know what you mean.  It was a little busy.”

“A little busy?” Yuri asked, “It was a lot busy.”

“If you missed me so much, give me a kiss.”

Yuri grinned before kissing Otabek, letting his tongue lick the edge of Otabek’s lips.  Groaning, Otabek opened his mouth and welcome Yuri’s tongue with the tip of his.  They spent what seemed an eternity, kissing and letting hands roam where they pleased.  When Yuri reached for the buckle on Otabek’s belt, Otabek stilled Yuri’s hands with his own.

“Not here,” Otabek said against Yuri’s lips.

“Why not?”

“I don’t think the health department would like it too much,” Otabek stated.

“Well, we’re done.  I think it’s time we go home.  I want to fuck you,” Yuri declared.

Otabek nodded, prying himself away from Yuri to return to his workstation.  After making sure everything was ready for his first client the next day, Otabek grabbed his bag and joined Yuri at the door.

“I can’t wait until we get home,” Yuri said, standing on tiptoes so he could kiss Otabek’s neck, enjoying the shiver of pleasure that ran through him.

“I’m going to ravish you,” Otabek growled.

Tugging on Yuri’s hand, Otabek rushed to the car and helped Yuri inside.  Dashing around the front of the vehicle, Otabek climbed into the seat and started the car.  He was ready to put it into gear but felt a hand on his groin.

“Hey, Beka?”

“Yeah,” he replied, gulping.

“Have you ever had a blowjob while you were driving?” Yuri inquired.

Otabek whipped his head around to face Yuri, his mouth agape.  He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and the fact that it was Yuri asking made his heart race.  It was something he had always wondered about and now that the subject had been brought up, he didn’t know how to react.

“Um…no,” he answered.

“Would you like to?” Yuri asked, grinning wickedly.

Otabek felt his eyes widen as he licked his lips.  He didn’t know how to respond, but he knew what he wanted.  He wanted to feel Yuri’s mouth on his cock, he wanted to see if he could maintain his sanity enough to drive. 

“Yeah,” he replied gruffly, “but it’s too dangerous.”

Yuri thought a moment and nodded before unbuckling his seatbelt.  Leaning over the console, he unfastened Otabek’s belt.  Yuri unbuttoned Otabek’s pants in seconds and groaned when he realized Otabek wasn’t wearing boxers.

“You’ve been like that all day?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, I need to do laundry.”

“God, that’s hot,” he said.

Easing Otabek’s awakening member out of his jeans, Yuri bent over and licked the hardening shaft.  He loved the way it twitched in his hands and against his lips.  Catching Otabek’s lustful gaze, Yuri took him in his mouth.

“Jesus fuck, Yura,” Otabek moaned, covering his eyes with a hand, “That feels so damn good.”

Yuri hummed in reply, making Otabek curse yet again.  Feeling in complete control, Yuri licked the underside of Otabek’s cock, sucking on it as his mouth moved upward.  He added a new sensation for Otabek, lightly scraping his teeth along the shaft and from judging by Otabek’s reaction, he loved it. 

He kept the bobbing motion up, increasing speed as time passed.  Yuri loved it as well, feeling Otabek’s hand in his hair and the other down the back of his jeans.  If Otabek’s warm hand on his ass had him this turned on, what would it feel like with him inside?

Otabek grunted loudly and pulled lightly on Yuri’s hair as he came, shifting his hips upward.  Yuri was ready for the motion, loosening his mouth slightly so he wouldn’t gag on Otabek’s length.  Riding out Otabek’s orgasm, Yuri swallowed, sat up and licked his lips.

“I’ll never tire of that,” Yuri said, his tongue darting out to lap at the corner of his mouth.

“God,” Otabek moaned, “How do you keep getting better at it?”

“You know what they say,” he said, “Practice makes perfect.  I think we should get home because someone needs to practice fucking me.”

“I think you may be right,” Otabek agreed, chuckling at Yuri’s choice of words, “Buckle up.”

Yuri did as he was asked and looked at Otabek when he tightened the belt.  Once he felt Otabek’s hand on the front of his jeans squeezing lightly, Yuri knew he was in for a long ride home.

 

* * *

 

The next three weeks passed in a blur.  Not only were the weeks filled with work and practice, but as much sex as they could fit in as well.  Otabek was often on the receiving end and he didn’t mind.  He didn’t want Yuri to be aching during practice and he loved the feeling of Yuri inside him, though he did miss making love to him.  Yuri promised they’d resume switching once World’s was over.

Otabek got an artist from a sister shop to cover for him for a week.  The owner of the shop said he was happy to steal Otabek’s clients from him, but knew he owed him since Otabek helped him out in tight spots in the past.  Otabek couldn’t thank the man enough.

Otabek heeded Yuri’s advice and rested most of the day before their flight.  He didn’t want to be jet-lagged since he and Yuri planned on exploring the city while they were there.  He had a week off from work and wanted to make the most of his time.

After a quick lovemaking session, they headed for the airport early in the morning, psyching themselves up for traveling most of the day.  It wouldn’t be as bad as the trip to Japan the previous year, but it would take a toll on them.

Yuri was happy they booked a flight with an hour stop in Miami.  The flight across the ocean would take a little over nine hours and Yuri was pleased Otabek fell asleep early on.  Not able to sleep, Yuri grabbed his tablet and went over his routines, making notes of how to improve his performance.  It was almost three in the morning when he finished.  Though he wasn’t tired, he knew he needed to get some rest.

It seemed like Yuri had just fallen asleep when the plane landed.  Grabbing their carry-on bags, they disembarked the plane and waited for their baggage.  While Yuri felt worn down, Otabek was chipper that morning.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Otabek asked.

“Nah, too keyed up about the competition,” Yuri admitted.

“Want to go to the hotel and take a nap?”  Otabek inquired, “We can explore when you wake up.”

“Sounds like a fabulous idea.”

Hailing a cab to take them to their hotel, Yuri and Otabek sat back and enjoyed the ride.  The traffic was insane according to their standards.  Hoping they’d make it to the hotel in one piece, they were pleased when they taxi pulled up in front.

A doorman helped them unload their luggage and promised to have it delivered to their room.  Walking into the lobby, they were overcome by the opulence of the area.  Otabek’s breath was taken away as he looked around, thinking the hotel blew away the one in Canada.

“What is this place called again?” Otabek asked.

“Hotel Principe di Savoia,” Yuri replied.

“This is…” Otabek said, spinning slowly as he took in the luxurious surroundings, “This is too much.”

“Only the best for my fiancé,” Yuri said, sneaking a kiss while no one was looking.

They quickly checked in and thanked the desk clerk for her time.  Taking the elevator, they rode it to their floor and searched for their room.  They found it without a problem and went inside.  If the lobby hinted at richness, the room was purely decadent.  The deep reds and cream that offset that complimented each other perfectly.  The softness of the furniture amazed Otabek, leaving him almost afraid to use the set.

“Well, what do you think?” Yuri asked.

“This is too much,” Otabek revealed, sighing when Yuri lifted a brow, “I’m never going to forget this, Yura.  Thank you.”

Otabek kissed him longingly, hopefully communicating the love he felt for Yuri.  It still made him feel bad when Yuri spent so much money on him, but he was learning it was part of how Yuri showed his love.  He knew they’d meet in the middle one day, but Otabek knew it was not that day and chose to enjoy the suite.

After a quick shower and a lovemaking session on the large king bed, they laid naked between the linen sheets.  Yuri teased Otabek that they needed to get a map and mark it with all the various places they made love.  Otabek laughed and thought it was a ludicrous idea, but actually considered it.  He must have remained silent for too long for he felt Yuri’s hand on his half-hard member.

“You’re ready for round two already?” Otabek asked incredulously.

“No, I’ve been thinking about something,” Yuri declared.

“Uh oh, now we’re really in trouble.”

“Shut up, asshole,” Yuri muttered, rolling over to straddle Otabek, “I’m serious.”

“Alright,” Otabek said, “What’s on your mind?”

“I thought of the perfect day to get married,” Yuri blurted out.

“What day would that be?”

“April 30,” Yuri said.

“Why that day?” Otabek asked, perplexed.

“It’s the day I first entered the shop to get you to do my tattoo,” Yuri said in a small voice, “It was the day I first met you.  You don’t remember?”

“I remember everything about that day, Yura,” Otabek said, resting his hands on Yuri’s thighs, “I remember how adorable yet sexy you looked. How determined you were to get that tattoo.  I remember staring at your ass as you walked out.”

“So I wasn’t the only one, eh?” Yuri inquired, grinning at Otabek, “So, what do you think?”

“I think it’s a date.”

 


End file.
